After Voldy's gone moldy
by Crumple-Horned Snorkak
Summary: "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!" - Albus Dumbledore. With the war over, many return to Hogwarts to finish their education, but also to figure out where to go from there. Time for healing, for forgiveness, for redemption. And maybe a newly-arrived colleague is just what they all need to shake things up a bit. But is everyone just what they look at first sight? Hope u like
1. Chapter 1 - A New Arrival

**A/N: Hello dear readers, potential readers, future readers! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. It features an original character who arrives at Hogwarts in the school year following the Battle and is not, therefore, familiar with the school's and its population's past. While the rest of our well-known and familiar characters deal with their scars and demons from the past and try to piece their lives back together, she will have her own story to write and, along the way, make them question everything from ages-long inter-house rivalries to their own conceptions of Light, Darkness and the greyness in between.**

**There will be hurt, there will be comfort, there will be friendship, there will be love, there will be hate, there will be music, there will be redemption and forgiveness. I own nothing but the main plot of this particular story and the original characters I will introduce. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the amazing universe and characters she created, and for the artists to whom belong the songs I may use.**

**I apologise for the long note, I promise not to bother you often with these. ;) Please enjoy and I would be very happy if you let me know your thoughts, ideas, criticism, etc. Thank you and good reads, everyone! :)**

Chapter One - A New Arrival

All the teachers had been working hard throughout the whole summer so that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could be open and ready to welcome its students on September first. Though the castle looked exactly as it always had, though it had been thoroughly repaired and restored down to every stone and floorboard, though everything about it was heart-warmingly familiar and welcoming, it wasn't and would never again be the same School the returning students had known before. Everywhere they looked, there were too many, too fresh, too unavoidable memories etched on the very walls, the very faces, the very absences around them. It all made the present welcoming feast acutely bittersweet.

Professor McGonagall had invited the former 7th year class to come back and have the proper last year of magical education they should have had. Many had accepted to return, though most of them were probably more motivated by expectations of comfort in coming back, rather than a serious concern for their education. That Hermione Granger was among those returning was not much of a surprise for anyone; the return of Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was. Apart from him, only 4 other now 8th year Slytherins returned: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini. In fact, it seemed that trend applied to the whole table, which was evidently the one, among the four House Tables, with the highest count of unoccupied seats (even though Slytherin House had been the one with the smallest number of casualties in the Battle).

Professor McGonagall's welcoming speech, though concise and direct to the point, brought tears to the eyes of many among the audience, as she spoke of peace, healing and the future ahead.

The Sorting Ceremony had been about to begin, when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. Glossy waves of honey-coloured hair, lush long lashes, pouty red lips; a swirl of watermelon flowing short robes and matching pointy hat with encrusted rhinestones, lacy white long stockings and five-inch-heel pump shoes, in came a girl that made every boy's jaw drop. Smile flashing, hips swaying, heels clicking, she sashayed confidently along the middle of the Great Hall as though she were parading on a red carpet. A rhinestone encrusted watermelon purse dangled from her left arm and from inside it a rusty-brown furry rabbit peeked its ribbon-adorned head.

The girl stalked haughtily up to Professor McGonagall, who stood in front of the teachers table looking stern, and announced "Sorry I'm late!", although she didn't look sorry at all.

Professor McGonagall stared at her disapprovingly and said:

- I believe you are aware that the School provides a transportation service which has efficiently and punctually conveyed the Students to the grounds for many decades. Perhaps you ought to have made use of it, as instructed, Miss Bancroft.

The girl merely flashed a dazzling, all-teeth-showing grin, thrust her purse at tiny little Professor Flitwick, who sat at the place next to McGonagall's at the teachers table, then turned to face the stunned students at the four House tables. She clapped her hands and was instantly enveloped in a swirling cloud of glittering purple dust, which lifted in a few seconds to reveal her now clad in a sparkling purple gown with a bold side slit that allowed a generous glimpse of her long leg, silvery elbow-gloves that matched her new silvery pointy hat and glittering jewellery.

- Alright, guys – she said in her American accent – let's get this party started!

No sooner had she said it, than the thousands of little candles floating above the tables began burning flickering white, pink and purple flames, and music blared around the Hall. The girl sung into a silvery-glittering microphone:

_It's out with the old and in with the new__  
><em>_Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue__  
><em>_A dip in the lake, a trip to the spa__  
><em>_Endless days spent shoe shopping__  
><em>_The whole world according to moi_

Students from all tables were staring at her dumbfounded and here and there, looks of bewilderment and whispers were exchanged, making the girl exclaim:

_Excuse me?__  
><em>_Thank you_

_Dress robes __imported from Paris__  
><em>_Wand wood__ imported from Spain__  
><em>_Jewels__ imported from Turkey__  
><em>_And turkey imported from Maine_

_I'm gonna relax and renew__  
><em>_You go do_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request__  
><em>_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best__  
><em>_I need something inspiring to help me get along__  
><em>_I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my dragon-skin flip-flops__  
><em>_Where is my glittering cloak?__  
><em>_I need my Goblin-made hairband__  
><em>_But you can keep that school note_

_School year like never before__  
><em>_I want more_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request__  
><em>_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best__  
><em>_I need something inspiring to help me get along__  
><em>_I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous potions, fabulous spells__  
><em>_Fabulous parties even fabulous elves__  
><em>_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling__  
><em>_I got to have fabulous everything_

_Nothing to discuss__  
><em>_Everything's got to be perfect for me_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request__  
><em>_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best__  
><em>_I need something inspiring to help me get along__  
><em>_I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_This won't do, that's a bore__  
><em>_That's insulting, I need more__  
><em>_I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need__  
><em>_I need fabulous_

_I have fabulous hair, fabulous style__  
><em>_A fabulous wand and my fabulous smile__  
><em>_Oh, you like what you see, you like it a lot_

_Are you absolutely fabulous?_

_Absolutely… NOT!_

(based on Fabulous, by Ashley Tisdale as "Sharpay", HSM2 OST)

Some students had recognised her from foreign magazines. Before long, the rumour spread through the whole student body that she was the daughter of Edvin Bancroft, the American wealthy business-wizard and head of the family's successful international corporation, the largest broker of art, jewellery, real estate, collectibles and rare magical artefacts in the wizarding world. The girl, Crystal Bancroft, had claimed her place in the music industry a little over a year ago, with the release of her debut album "Charming my Way". It seemed that, in the United States, she was the centre of the wizarding media's attention and she was well on her way to international stardom. The recent war had rather eclipsed her fame in the United Kingdom, though.

As soon as the song ended, Professor McGonagall tore the microphone out of Crystal's hand and dragged her off the stage, while she kept smiling and waving and bowing to the clapping, cheering and whistling from the student crowd (boys especially).

"Enough! That's enough!" Professor McGonagall scolded, her lips thinning in a straight line. "Fine! I just thought it would be selfish of me not to share my talent with you guys, when it obviously does wonders to brighten up a crowd. And believe me, you guys seriously need some brightening up!" Crystal kept saying to Professor McGonagall, as she and the other teachers restored the order in the Hall.

-Yes, thank you, my dear, your performance was truly joyful. Now, if you could, please, settle down… - Professor Slughorn amicably told Crystal, as he appeared beside her and led her to the side of the room, where the first year students were waiting to be sorted.

- Well, I think I'm ready to have dinner, now. Where's my seat? - Crystal looked around, as though expecting to find a special chair with her name on it (which she probably did…).

- Oh, well, you see, first there will be the Sorting Ceremony, only after that do we know where all the new students are going to be seated. Every student, including yourself, must be sorted into one of the four Houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

- Easy, I choose whichever throws more parties!

- It doesn't work that way, I'm afraid, my dear… It is for the Sorting Hat to decide – Slughorn explained, pointing to the place where the hat was perched on top of a wooden three legged stool. Crystal looked bored as the Hat sung its traditional welcoming song, and then horrified, as she saw the first year students being called, one after another to be Sorted.

- What?! You can't really expect me to put that old thing on my head! It's been on everyone's head, it's not hygienic! I do hair-product commercials, I can't catch wizard lice! – Crystal protested, as the Sorting Hat kept announcing "Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor", "Hufflepuff", "Ravenclaw", "Slytherin"… Finally, all the first year students were sorted. Professor McGonagall announced:

- This year, as you have noticed, Hogwarts is receiving students in exceptional circumstances. Besides the older students that will be forming an additional 8th year class, we welcome also a new student, transferred from abroad, who will be joining the 7th year class. As a new student, she will be Sorted into one of the four Houses. Bancroft, Crystal, please come forward.

Crystal slowly placed the Hat on her head, with such a revolted look upon her face, one would think she was handling a dead rat. The Hat took its time making its decision, almost as if it was purposely making suspense or relishing in making the girl itch and wrinkle her nose in disgust at her own thoughts of hair parasites.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 2

At last, the Sorting Hat announced: "Slytherin!".

As the newly-arrived student quickly took it off and, the table to the right cheered, while from the other three came more than a few disappointed groans (mainly from boys). Professor Slughorn applauded, visibly pleased, and Professor McGonagall motioned the newly sorted Slytherin to her table, where Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were opening a space for her, while the boys eyed her appreciatively.

- So, is this the fun House or what? – Crystal asked, smiling mischievously, as she sat among her colleagues.

Crystal had been right about her brightening the crowd: all the students were excited to have an irreverent music star among them, Slytherins in particular, and that made for good, old, gossipy animated talk. Everyone excitedly helped themselves to hot, simmering stew, roasted wild boar, pork chops, mashed potatoes, pumpkin tart, and all the other delicacies the kitchen elves kept sending. Everyone, except Crystal, who looked down on the feast before her with a displeased expression that didn't go unnoticed for long:

- Aren't you going to eat anything? You had better help yourself before all the best things are gone… - Pansy Parkinson observed, helping herself to a double portion of fried tomatoes.

- I'd rather gorge on troll's ear wax!

- That's disgusting! – a black-haired, heavy-jawed, square girl observed, between mouthfuls of roast beef.

- Exactly! – Crystal replied. Then, regarding her with an expression not unlike the one she'd shown at the sight of the Sorting Hat, she informed: - Sweetie, you've got grease on your… well, whole face.

While Millicent Bullstrode rubbed her large face with her napkin, smearing more grease and sauce rather than wiping it, Crystal went on remarking:

- No wonder everyone around here seems to wear potato sacks for clothes, eating like that it's a miracle even those fit…

Pansy, the Greengrass sisters, Millicent Bullstrode and every Slytherin girl in the vicinity immediately pushed their plates away and started inspecting their uniforms and how fitted they were.

Meanwhile, Crystal snapped her fingers and three pink hand towel-clad elves appeared. At her request, they promptly fetched her a mixed greens salad. For the rest of the meal, the Slytherin girls hung on to every word Crystal Bancroft uttered, as she spoke on continuously about her brand new top of the line Rosetta Girly's colour-changing nail polish; her collection of 349-pairs of shoes; and her glamorous life of parties and travels.

When the feast was over, the Prefects, including Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy (who had sat silently a little apart from the rest of the older Slytherins), went on to show the new students the way to the dormitories. Crystal, setting herself apart from the 1st year students, hung back with the Greengrass sisters and the remaining older Slytherin girls.

When the girls arrived at their dormitory in the dungeons, they found the common room invaded by leopard-patterned purple travel trunks piled on the floor along the walls and a crowd of whispering and giggling students.

- Why hasn't anyone stowed my luggage in my room? – Crystal inquired, indignantly, when she came in.

- Well, there is a whole bunch of them, they didn't all fit… - somebody explained.

- What do you mean, they didn't fit? Do they give us rooms or gnome-sized burrows? Where's my room?

Pansy Parkinson led her to the 7th year dormitory. Inspecting it, Crystal exclaimed:

- No wonder my stuff doesn't fit, there are 5 extra beds here! Why would I need six beds in my bedroom?

- Humm… because you'll be sharing it with five other girls… - Pansy explained, as though she was talking to a little child.

- Excuse me, "share"? I have never shared a room with anyone in my entire life, I'm not about to start! – she turned on her heel and went back to the common room, ranting:

- I need my beauty sleep! And for that, I must have peace and quiet! Absolute silence! I can't have five other people right next to me, snoring and tossing and turning and sleepwalking and sleeptalking and doing whatever else… Gee, have you people never heard of privacy and personal space?

She was a step away from exiting the common room, when Pansy caught up with her and blocked her way out, while the other Slytherin girls simply stood a little distance back, hesitating and at a loss what to do.

- Crystal, where are you going? – Pansy asked, rather lost as well, as she intercepted her.

- I'm going to speak to whoever is in charge and request an individual room, obviously!

- Well, it's late, you can't just go bothering Professor Slughorn.

- I can, and I will! Something has got to be done about my sleeping arrangements and I can't have my stuff lying all over the place…

- Your sleeping arrangements are the same as everyone else's. – A pale boy with a pointy face and white-blond hair retorted, irritably, from the black upholstered armchair right next to where Crystal was standing. – As for your luggage, maybe you should've been more selective with the stuff you packed. Or at least put an Undetectable Extension Charm on your trunk. – he continued with a slight sneer in his drawling voice.

- Excuse me? I don't recall asking your opinion! – Crystal replied scathingly.

The whole Common Room had grown rather quiet. The pale boy got up from his armchair and strutted to stand in front of Crystal. He was a bit taller than her, but she stared up haughtily at his pale grey eyes.

Well, I'll give it anyway! – he drawled coldly – If you don't like it here, by all means, go back where you came from. I'm an eighth-year Prefect, I'll take you to Slughorn's office myself.

No, thanks. I'm very well capable of finding the way for myself, if and when I feel like going there.

Crystal turned on her heel, her honey-coloured hair whipping across Malfoy's face, and strode determinedly toward the dormitory, all her trunks magically trailing after her at a flick of her wand.

When the rest of the girls arrived at the dormitory, the letters on the door spelling "7th & 8th Year Girls" were glittering in kaleidoscopic colours. Inside, a few leopard-patterned purple doll-sized trunks were piled in a clumsy pyramid at the foot of one of the four-posters, which had had its green curtains replaced by velvet purple ones with a pattern of silvery stars. The bed dressing, too, had been changed to match the curtains and a myriad of pillows in varying tones of purple and violet and a furry purple quilt had been added to the set. Not only that, but a small little replica of the very four-poster bed had been placed right next to the original and in it, wearing a polka-dotted lilac night cap with little holes for the ears, slumbered the new student's pet bunny rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Week

Chapter 3

Next morning, Hogwarts students woke up to a bright sunny first day of classes. At breakfast, they received their class schedules, to which a new course had been added: Magical Ethics, comprised of two mandatory hour-long sessions per week. Yet another novelty that made for an object of much talk and speculation as the students finished their meal and headed for their first classes.

Draco Malfoy sat in the back of the room where 7th and 8th year Slytherins would join the last year Hufflepuffs for Transfiguration. He couldn't help noticing the whispers and covert accusatory looks his presence elicited from the students entering the classroom. Justin Finch-Fletchley came limping in, supported by Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, who grimaced resentfully as they walked by and occupied the seats furthest from him. Pansy Parkinson and her group of girl friends came in next. Unlike the Hufflepuffs, they didn't acknowledge Draco's presence at all, choosing seats opposite the muggle-born and his friends, but safely distanced from their housemate, as well. Similar reactions ensued as one after another, the students took their places in the classroom, so that when the teacher finally arrived, it seemed there had been some kind of Repelling Charm keeping most of the class away from that back corner of the room.

Professor McGonagall at once began the class with a speech about N.E. and the demanding new year the students would be facing and how she expected nothing but dedication, hard-work and much studying from them all. She then proceeded to a theoretical review of Human Transfiguration, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by Crystal's pretentious entrance, clutching her pet rabbit to her chest with one hand and a steaming mug on the other. She looked around the room and then stalked to the only empty place, unconcerned by the fact that everyone in the classroom was gaping at her with expressions that ranged from annoyance, to amusement, to apprehension.

- Miss Bancroft, this class started thirty minutes ago! - Professor McGonagall scolded, sternly.

- I got lost.

- Why didn't you simply follow your classmates?

- They were all already gone when I woke up.

- Perhaps you ought to have woken up earlier. Also, beverages are not allowed in the classroom, nor are pets…

- What? Was I supposed to leave poor Cece Diamond all alone in the dungeons? - Crystal interrupted, shocked, stroking her pet rabbit's long ears protectively.

- I had not finished talking, Miss Bancroft! I would appreciate it if you refrained from interrupting me again. I believe you were informed that the School uniform was mandatory for all students. - Professor McGonagall continued, looking disapprovingly at Crystal's garish outfit: a white balloon-sleeved tight shirt, provocatively unbuttoned at the top, underneath a 1500's-style dark green, delicately silver-embroidered corset, a short pleated black skirt, long white stockings and dark green, impossibly high pumps, and a rich, silky black cloak tied with a bow around her neck.

- You can't seriously expect me to wear that! It's hideous! Can't you give me a break? I'm wearing the House colours and everything, see? Whoohoo, go lizards!

- Snakes. – a few of her housemates promptly corrected, a little annoyed.

- Whatever! The point's I'm wearing green! And that's not even on my top nine favourite colours!

- Miss Bancroft, we are not wasting any more time of this class with this discussion. I'll take 10 points from your House and please see me in my office this evening, after dinner, for detention.

Crystal rolled her eyes and spent the rest of the class time admiring her green and silver nails, sulkily.

Next on the Slytherins' schedule was Charms with the Ravenclaws. Like Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick started the class with a little speech about the N.E.W.T.s and then a sort of practical revision. He called a student at a time, gave them a set of hypothetical circumstances and asked them to find a magical solution for the situation. Michael Corner proposed to use a Sticking Charm to prevent his garden furniture to be swept in a storm; Serena Fawcett would use a Summoning Charm to literally find a needle in a haystack; Blaise Zabini suggested a Silencing Charm to keep a neighbour's dog from barking all night long.

Miss Bancroft, – Professor Flitwick called, smiling encouragingly at the new student – imagine you wake up in the middle of a woodland…

Why would I be sleeping in the middle of the woods?!

Say you were camping…

I don't like camping.

Say you were staying in a tree-house. – when she seemed about to protest again, Flitwick squeaked – Just imagine! – clearing his throat, he proceeded – You wake up in a tree-house in the middle of the woods. You are hungry, you're craving a nice big plate of sausages…

I'm a vegetarian.

A nice big plate of scrambled eggs, then!

Do you know how many calories are in that?

A nice big plate of some kind of breakfast! – Flitwick sighed. – Now, what would you do?

Oh, that's easy! I'd get my elves to prepare it!

Your elves aren't there.

In that case, I would call them first, and then get them to prepare my food!

At this point, Professor Flitwick closed his eyes in exasperation and seemed to be making a silent appeal to find his reserve of patience. With some effort, he managed to plaster his smile on and insist quietly:

Your elves can't come…

Why not?!

They're otherwise busy!

All three of them?!

Yes! Let's say your father is in great need of them at the moment!

Why? Did something happen to him?

No! Say he's just having a great load of work…

The M n' Ms don't help daddy with his business, he's got employees for that!

Then they're doing chores at home!

If they're alone at home, I don't see why they can't come take me home and make me breakfast!

What would you say to someone who doesn't have house-elves if they found themselves in such a situation, then?

Huh …"There, there"?

When the ensuing laughter subsided, Professor Flitwick had given up on his revision method and instead proceeded to a theoretical exposition about the work they would be doing for the rest of the year.

The following days, Crystal Bancroft remained as the talk of the School, mainly because she kept causing scenes nearly everywhere she went with her rebellious diva attitude.

Wednesday afternoon, 7th and 8th year Slytherins joined the Gryffindors for Potions class. Professor Slughorn had the students working in pairs to brew some of the potions they had learned so far, "just to warm up before we get into the new, trickier ones", as he'd put it.

As usual, Crystal made a point of arriving late. All the students were already paired, so Professor Slughorn told her to join Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, at the front of the classroom, who didn't seem overjoyed about it.

- If you're not going to do anything useful, could you at least be quiet, please? Your permanent chatter is very distracting for those of us who are actually working! - Hermione was soon heard hissing to Crystal, who had been gossiping with Astoria Greengrass and Jeanine Whitclock, working together at the table behind them.

- Why don't you go shove your head in your cauldron and leave her alone, Granger. - Jeanine shot at Hermione, before turning back to her housemate - Never mind her, Crystal, she's just jealous...

- Jealous?! And what, pray tell, is there to be jealous of? - Hermione shot back, defiantly, while Ginny stared menacingly at them.

- Oh, there, there, sweetie. I perfectly understand that having such a wild mane of hair like that would make anyone bitter, but with a few beauty tricks I'm more than happy to teach you, maybe the rest of you isn't so hopeless…- Crystal responded to Hermione, patronizingly.

- Just because you flaunt around wearing provocative scraps of cloth you call clothes and trying to pass for music your howling about parties...

- Girls, girls! - Professor Slughorn interrupted Ginny on her raging tirade, intervening appeasingly - Why are five bright young ladies such as yourselves yelling at each other like a band of banshees?

- You see, Sir, this is what I get for offering to help those less fortunate than me! - Crystal whined, making the Slytherins snicker and the Gryffindors scowl.


	4. Chapter 4 - Slug Club

Chapter 4

The following evening, at dinner, while Crystal fed Cece Diamond a bowl of broccoli, a 2nd year girl approached timidly and gave her a small roll of parchment tied with an elegant purple velvet ribbon.

- What's this? - she asked the girl, who mumbled "Professor Slughorn" and disappeared.

- Oh, you've been invited into the Slug Club. Well, that was to be expected. - Pansy Parkinson said, rather grudgingly.

- What's the Slug Club?

- It's what we call the gatherings Professor Slughorn organizes for a few select students...

- It says here there's going to be a dinner tomorrow night in his office... - Crystal informed, reading the invite - So it's like a VIP party?

- Don't be so excited, the guest list has been getting more and more pathetic as he gets older... - Pansy sneered, but, realising what she'd said, quickly added - Except you, that is...

- Who else is invited, then?

- Blaise, possibly. He's the only decent one there; the rest is probably just Mudblood Granger, Blood-Traitor Weasley and others of the like.

- Muddblood? Blood-Traitor? - Crystal repeated, confused.

- Shh! Keep your voice down! - Daphne Greengrass pleaded, looking around, rather paranoiac, to Crystal's increased confusion.

- Since what happened last year, everyone is always oversensitive about those terms. If someone is heard uttering them, they're instantly assumed to be you-know-whats... - Pansy explained.

- I don't, actually...

- Death Eaters! - Daphne Greengrass mouthed, looking panicked, as though the whole Auror Corps would barge into the Great Hall and take them all to Azkaban at the mere mention of such terms.

- Oh, right! Yeah, those I've heard about! Aren't they the dudes who crashed the Quidditch World Cup a few years back to play puppet with some muggles?

- They did much more than that! They spent last year hunting down muggle-borns. They were the followers of You Know Who... - Daphne whispered.

- Again, no, I don't...

- Seriously?! Haven't you heard about the Second Wizarding War, that ended last May right here at the Battle of Hogwarts? When the darkest wizard of all times was defeated?

- Oh, I remember! It was all over the news, it even put my break-up with Lucas on the middle pages... - Crystal recalled, referring to the end of her short but thoroughly media-covered relationship with American Quidditch player, Lucas Picquery.

Daphne gladly took the opportunity to shift the conversation to the slightly less controversial subject of Crystal's love life, and the rest of the dinner was safely spent in animated gossip.

Friday morning was spent in a feverish blur of extenuating classes. The last year students had been planning to spend the class-free afternoon outside, by the lake, enjoying one of the last few days of summer. However, the plan changed to an intense session of homework and studying, to try to catch up with everything they had been learning. "This is the first week of classes, not the last week of holidays." the teachers responded to the student's complaints; it seemed they were making good on their promise of an insanely demanding year.

Crystal Bancroft, however, heedless of the colossal workload that was already driving many of her classmates to despair, cut her study session short in order to spend a couple of hours getting ready for Slughorn's dinner.

When she came out of the dormitory, only Draco Malfoy remained in the common room, immersed in his work, at a small desk in a corner.

- Where'd everybody go? - Crystal asked, startling her classmate.

- It's dinnertime, everybody has gone up for dinner.

- Great! Blaise was supposed to wait for me, so we could go together to Slughorn's dinner party!

- You and Zabini were going together to Slughorn's dinner? - Malfoy asked rather sourly.

- I just said that! - Crystal snapped impatiently - Now I don't even know where... Hey, didn't you offer to escort me to Slughorn's office, 8th-year-prefect?

Malfoy regarded her with a calculating expression, as his eyes scanned her appraisingly, from the top of her elegantly braided hair, to her pouty red lips, to her off-the-shoulder turquoise gown that clung to her shapely small waist, to her perfectly pedicured toenails peeking from her high-heeled sandals.

- My name's Mal… Draco. And didn't you say you were perfectly capable of finding the way by yourself? – he retorted snidely.

- Are you always this unpleasant or just when you're intimidated by the presence of beautiful, successful, popular girls? – she replied just as derisively, even adding a dazzling smirk.

That seemed to miff Malfoy, who, probably feeling the need to prove he was not intimidated, acceded to accompany her, though not without remarking:

- I am perfectly comfortable in the presence of beautiful girls, thanks. And I don't find you that beautiful, myself, actually.

- Yeah, right! Now try to say that without drooling.

They made the rest of their way to the sixth floor in silence. The sound of clinking silverware and chatter and then Slughorn's booming hearty laughter became louder and louder as they approached their destination. Malfoy nodded to a door that stood ajar a little further down the corridor and turned grumpily to go back to the dungeons.

Well, thanks! – Crystal shot at his retreating back, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before turning to enter the room and join the cheerful supper.

The first thing Crystal noticed was the monstrous amounts of food: wide silver dishes full of roast beef, beef Wellington, and several other kinds of beef, and a whole lot of desserts, including various chocolate cakes, caramel pudding, pumpkin pie and multiple dishes with crystallised pineapple. She felt nauseated just from looking at all that food.

Then, she observed the people present in the room. Professor Slughorn sat at the top of the table. Immediately next to him, Crystal recognised the wild-haired and the ginger girls from potions class, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. There was also a round faced boy Crystal only knew to be a last year Gryffindor, two Ravenclaws she thought she had had classes with, Blaise Zabini and a few younger students whose houses Crystal didn't even know.

Professor Slughorn received her most fervently, insisting she took the seat immediately to his right. As she sat, the teacher eagerly told her:

- I was just asking Ginny and Hermione here when we could expect the visit of our dear boy, Harry. I reckon he must be extremely busy with his training, at the moment, but it would be such a delight to have him back here. Everyone is so eager to see him again, and I'm sure you would love to make his acquaintance, wouldn't you, Miss Bancroft?

- Well, possibly, but I'm not sure who you're talking about...

- Harry Potter, of course, my dear! - Professor Slughorn looked shocked, as he clarified - Harry Potter used to attend Hogwarts...

- Oh, yes, that name sounds familiar! I think I made out with him at a party in Los Angeles.

- Excuse me?! - Ginny Weasley was staring at Crystal, looking murderous.

- Oh, wait! No, that was Barry Totter, the Firewhisky challenge guy...

The boy with the round face, who happened to be Neville Longbottom, began to elaborate:

- Harry is a friend of ours who...

- Who kicked the noseless evil dude's butt, the one apparently with no name, but that you all seem to assume everyone knows who he is! Right, I remember now!

It was too soon to laugh at such a light, careless way to describe the dark wizard who had terrorised and brought so much pain to so many, especially when coming from a foreigner who hadn't suffered in that war, whose friends and family hadn't been persecuted and killed, who hadn't seen her second home, her safe haven crumbling beneath curses and the blood of innocent children. A heavy silence filled the room, until Professor Slughorn, as is befitting of a good host, prompted a whole new conversation topic, by asking:

- Tell us, Crystal… May I call you Crystal? Do you find life at Hogwarts so far to differ a great deal from your experience at your previous school?

-Well, for starters, Oldwick is not a boarding school, so, yeah, I'd say so.

- Really? You commuted to and from school everyday, did you?

- Well, yes. There was a Fireplace Hall in the Administration Building, designed exactly for the purpose of receiving and sending off the students through the Floo Network.

- That sounds like the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic! – Ginny observed.

- If you say so… I've actually never been to a Ministry Building before, seeing as I left Oldwick before I got to take the internship.

- You take an internship as part of your education, at Oldwick College? - Hermione inquired, interested. - How does it work? The internship, I mean.

- Like I said, I never got to take mine, because it usually happens in our last year. – Crystal explained, a little puzzled at the other girl's enthusiasm - As far as I know, students spend part of their last term working for a couple of weeks at each magical institution: a hospital, a ministry building, a bank and some other optional place. They do some basic stuff, I suppose, to get an idea of how things work, and then they write a report, or something.

- I think that is a very good idea to let the young adult wizards get practical experience in some main fields between finishing their studies and beginning their work life. That way they have more ground on which to decide the career they want to pursue, I imagine. – Hermione opinionated.

- Well, I think it's just a way for them to get gullible young wizards and witches to do lowly work for free. – Crystal disagreed, disputing Hermione's argument with her own – Take me, for instance: not only had I figured out what I wanted to do, I also actually did start a career, long before I was anywhere close to finishing my studies.

- Yes, and that's very impressive, my dear, how you managed to launch such a promising musical career while still keeping up with your studies! - Professor Slughorn praised, impressed, between mouthfuls of roasted potatoes, which made Crystal grin proudly. Then, her grin faded suddenly, as she murmured darkly, more to herself than to rest of the table:

- Not everyone shares that opinion...

- Is that why you came to Hogwarts? - Hermione asked quietly.

After observing her attentively and deliberating for a moment, Crystal responded:

- Let's just say some people thought the spotlight on me was beginning to shine a little too brightly...

- Meaning your father sent you to a boarding school all the way across the ocean, where virtually nobody had ever heard about you, because he was tired of you causing controversy and getting bad press. - Ginny verbalised the thought on everybody's minds.

- I've always subscribed to the theory that there is no such thing as bad publicity. - Crystal responded, nonchalantly.

The dinner prolongued for a few hours, with the conversation beginning to flow as the students slowly let go of some inhibitions, aided by a few drinks and Professor Slughorn telling increasingly amusing anecdotes. The whole gathering culminated with Crystal gladly assenting to perform, at Slughorn's insistence (not that she needed much encouragement).

The younger students were half asleep on the table, while some older ones were cheerfully singing along to the bubbly light chorus of Crystal's third song, when Mr. Filch arrived in his nightgown and cap and, quite reverently and apologetically, informed the Professor there had been complaints about the noise, causing the party to be quickly disbanded and the students to return to their dormitories.


	5. Chapter 5 - Riddles and Death Eaters

Chapter 5

The following morning, Crystal got up and, after her long morning routine, came out of the dormitory to find the common room empty, apart, again, from Draco Malfoy, who was hanging a notice on the corkboard.

Please don't tell me that's a Rule List you're affixing on that notice-board, Draco-the-8th-year-prefect! – Crystal whined, as way of greeting.

It's not. It's a notice announcing the date and time of the try-outs for the Quidditch Team. – he informed. Then, turning to her looking very smug, he added - You see, I am not only an 8th year prefect, but also the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain.

So, you're not only the House Patrolman, you're also the House Ganger Jock! Wow, you must really enjoy bossing people around!

Well, you see, I can't help it if I am charismatic and people tend to follow my lead.

Really? Then how come you seem so intent on keeping apart from everybody?

I 'm not! – Draco protested in a scoff. Avoiding her inquisitive hazel eyes, he added snappishly - I'm standing here talking to you, aren't I?

Actually, I was the one who came talk to you, after finding you here all by yourself, while everyone else is in the Great Hall having breakfast.

Well, as you can see, I was here on account of my duties as Team Captain.

In that case, since I can also see that your duties are thoroughly finished, I expect you will be going up for breakfast now. And isn't it just fortunate that I also happen to be headed that way?

Draco hesitated a moment. Then, probably again intending to disprove her point, he assented to go with her to the Great Hall. Crystal prompted the conversation with her incisive opinion regarding racing brooms, which Draco vehemently countered. As they were approaching the doors to the Great Hall, Draco, rather stung by his new housemate's under appreciation of his beloved sport, inquired sardonically about Slughorn's dinner.

It was alright, I guess. There weren't many guests I recognised, besides Blaise, and those two girls from Potions class, the Ginger and the Mudblood. – Crystal replied completely nonchalantly. Draco, however, snapped angrily:

Don't call her that!

Call who what?

Granger. Don't call her … that…

Pansy does!

Pansy should consider changing her daily meals to dragon-sized doses of Muffling Draught.

Okay… I hadn't realised you and Granger were such good friends… - Crystal retorted, rather sardonically.

I'm not friends with Granger! – Draco spat, as though the very suggestion were unthinkable. Murmuring, then, on a milder tone – You just have no idea what she… what I…

But what exactly she had no idea about him or Hermione, Crystal didn't get to find out. As they approached the Slytherin table, Draco turned from her without another word and headed for his usual removed place at the end of the table. Crystal stood for a moment, confused, watching him walking away. Then, she sat between Pansy and the Greengrass sisters, asking:

Okay, so what's the deal with that Draco guy? I mean, don't get me wrong, that whole brooding, lonely guy vibe is kind of sexy, but, really, what's that about?

Trust me, you don't want to go there… - Pansy advised, rather sourly.

You're just saying that because he dumped you… - Astoria Greengrass murmured, probably thinking that the fact that her sister separated her from Pansy would keep the latter from hearing her. She was wrong.

He did not dump me! I dumped him! As soon as I first suspected what he was involved in! – Pansy snapped angrily.

Oh, please! Everyone has always known what the Malfoys were involved in! – Millicent Bullstrode snorted.

Well, that's great, because, seeing as I still don't know, anyone can elucidate me! – Crystal retorted, annoyed at being out of the loop once again.

Do you remember our talk about the you-know-whats that were the followers of You Know You? – Daphne whispered, looking covertly at where Draco was sitting to ensure he was oblivious to their conversation.

Oh, not again with the riddles! – Crystal sighed, exasperated.

You know about… Riddle? – Astoria asked surprised, whispering like her sister.

Huh? Who's Riddle? Weren't we talking about Malfoy? – Crystal demanded, impatiently, getting more and more confused.

Oh, for crying out loud! She's trying to tell you that Malfoy's a Death Eater, everyone in his family is. – Millicent explained briskly, making the Greengrass sisters look around in sheer panic.

You mean, one of those guys in masks that persecuted the muggle-borns at the guy with no name's orders? – Crystal questioned, doubtful – Oh, come off it!

No, it's true! The Malfoys are dark wizards and witches of the worst kind. You don't want to associate yourself with them. I nearly made that mistake once and you have no idea what I went through… - Pansy solicitously advised her newest classmate.

Crystal looked across the table at the blond-haired, pointy-faced boy. Could what she had perceived as detachment and mysteriousness about him really hide the ruthlessness and cruelty of a coldhearted dark wizard?


	6. Chapter 6 - Wizard Truth or Dare

Chapter 6 – Wizard Truth or Dare

The weekend flew by, warm and sunny. The castle was practically empty, as the students spilled onto the grounds to enjoy the sunlight of the ending summer. Even last years decided to exchange the stuffy library and common rooms for the inviting fresh air, taking their piles of homework to the sunlit outdoors. In the afternoon, a particularly large crowd, consisting mainly of male students, gathered near the lake, as Crystal Bancroft made a show of splashing around in her rather revealing bathing suit.

The weather remained so pleasant until sundown that only after dinner did the students return to their common rooms. The older Slytherin girls were sitting idly on the black and green leather sofas closest to the wider window, through which they were absently watching two grindylows disputing what was left of a head of a large fish. Crystal was sitting on a plush armchair with her feet on the coffee table in front of her, while her house elves busied around her, doing her finger and toe nails.

So, what are we doing tonight? – Crystal asked her classmates, expectantly. At that, they looked at one another, uncomprehendingly.

Huh, we're going to sleep, I suppose… - Pansy eventually responded, when no one else did.

Sleep?! I'm sure a group of teenage girls can think of a better program for a Saturday night! Let's go out! What's hot around here?

Crystal, we can't go out. Students are not supposed to leave the castle except on Hogsmeade weekends or for the holidays. – Pansy explained, puffing her chest to show off her Prefect Badge.

What?! We can't leave?! What is this, a school or a prison? – Crystal complained, outraged, startling her elves, so that one of them smeared nail polish on the leather armrest of the chair. The little elf gasped at her own slip and started slapping herself, making some of the girls laugh. Crystal, however, wasn't amused and swiftly admonished: "Oh, don't do that, Mitzy, simply clean it up!"

If you think this is a prison, you should have seen it when there were dementors guarding the exits… - Millicent said, savouring the shock that information elicited on her foreign classmate.

Or when the Carrows were in charge… - Astoria murmured, more to herself than to any of the other girls.

Well, this conversation has reached a whole new level of depressing, now we definitely need some fun! – Crystal declared.

A long discussion ensued, as the girls tried to come up with some form of entertainment that Crystal wouldn't classify as "lame" or "a total bore" and that didn't involve leaving the castle. Finally, when all the younger students had already left for bed and most of the girls were seriously considering doing the same, Crystal herself gave the idea:

Oh, I got it! Let's play Wizard Truth or Dare!

As five blank expressions stared back at her, Crystal signalled to one of her elves, who disappeared to the dormitory and in a minute returned with a perfectly ordinary-looking bottle filled with what seemed like perfectly ordinary water.

So, basically, we spin the bottle and when it stops, the person it's pointing to chooses either "truth" or "dare" and is accordingly asked a question, preferably a personal, embarrassing one, or given a challenge, preferably similarly naughty. – she proceeded to explain.

How do we know for certain that the person is telling the truth? – Daphne asked, doubtful.

I'm glad you ask! – Crystal peeped, with a knowing twinkle in her eye – What you see inside the bottle is a mild Truth Serum. Every time the bottle selects someone, that person will take a sip from this Serum. When the person answers truthfully or completes the dare, the liquid turns blue. When the person lies or doesn't complete the dare satisfactorily…

What happens? – the other girls asked almost in unison, but Crystal merely smirked suggestively.

The game began, the bottle spun and truths were revealed. Astoria confessed to having cried when Professor Dumbledore died. Millicent admitted to rather enjoying watching muggle television programmes during the holidays. The Serum inside the bottle turned muddy and bubbled furiously at the same time Pansy's nose grew comically, after she denied ever having found a Gryffindor boy interesting.

Liar, liar, pants on fire! – Crystal accused, amused.

The other girls shrieked in surprise and, to Pansy's great distress, insistently interrogated her as to the identity of such an exceptional person.

Your nose won't shrink back until you tell the truth, you know. – Crystal informed her, chuckling.

Alright, fine! – Pansy finally gave in, nearly tearful – There were a couple of older Gryffindor boys who weren't completely unpleasant to look at, and had a bit of charm and sense of humour…

Merlin's beard! Pansy fancied the Weasley twins! – Jeanine exclaimed loudly, causing everyone left in the room to look at them curiously, and Pansy to flush furiously while her nose returned to its natural size and the potion in the bottle became clear again.

Eventually, under Pansy's threats of particularly unpleasant and humiliating curses, all the girls swore to keep her revelation a secret, and the game was allowed to proceed.

Soon came Crystal's turn on the enchanted bottle's spotlight, which she had been eagerly anticipating.

Really, you're a bunch of milksops, all keeping to the truths, scared of a little challenge! Let's spice this up, shall we? I'll take dare.

I dare you… - Pansy immediately embraced the opportunity to try to turn Crystal's own game against her and whispered her challenge so that nobody else in the room could hear.

You call that a dare? I'd gladly do that of my own volition. – Crystal teased, before getting up and walking determinedly to where Draco and Blaise were playing Wizard Chess. They both looked up upon her approach and she smiled seductively at the latter, purring:

Hey, handsome, I've just had my nails done, could you be so kind as to help me undress?

The other girls observed from their places near the window as Pansy, with a sly grin across her face, sniggered and inconspicuously pointed her wand at Crystal, murmuring "Epoximise".

Draco sat sourly observing the scene, while Blaise eagerly got up and reached for the buttons at the front of their classmate's starry-patterned midnight-blue robe. His fingers stuck to them and try as he might, he couldn't free them. The girls roared with laughter as the boy attempted to free a highly amused Crystal from her clothes, when he couldn't even free his own hands. Eventually, after some acrobatics on the part of the both of them, Crystal was left in her short pale magenta underdress and lacy thigh-high stockings.

That will do. – she said sweetly with a teasing wink, before heading back to the group of girls, leaving Blaise with his hands tangled in her starry robe and a truly Christmas-cancelled-at-the-last-minute look upon his face, while Draco sniggered behind his back.

After that, Daphne was the one chosen by the bottle. Not wanting to come off as a "milksop", as Crystal had put it, she too chose to be dared.

You want to know what a real dare is supposed to be like? – Crystal teased - I dare you to break into the staffroom and bring us, as a little token of your commitment… say… the files containing student records. Some old ones that nobody even cares about anymore will do.

She sat back on her sofa, looking placidly at the group, as though she had just requested her classmate fetched her a mere glass of water. The other girls stared back at her and Daphne protested:

That's not fair! I'd have to break about a dozen School rules!

You'd have to be daring, cunning and resourceful. Aren't those the traits that define a Slytherin? – Crystal insisted.

Well, yes… But I might get into serious trouble if I'm caught! – Daphne insisted as well.

Then don't get caught!

Twenty minutes later, the liquid inside the bottle turned blue, a moment before Daphne appeared through the passage in the wall.

I'll have you know I had to use five different spells, including a Shrinking Charm, to be able to bring you these. – Daphne announced, dropping a ton of miniature-size folders on the table, beside the game bottle containing the blue liquid – Half a century worth of student records. I trust that is enough to consider the dare complete.

Yes, I think it is. – Crystal concurred, with a winning smile.

In that case, my part is done. I assume you'll take care to return these to their rightful place before Filch realises they're missing. Good night. – Daphne said with a snobbish grin, before turning to go to the dormitory. Her sister immediately followed and then so did the rest of the girls, leaving Crystal to tidy up the clutter left from the game.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonbons and Burning Heads

Chapter 7 – Bonbons and burning heads

As another week of classes followed its course, the new student kept giving the School new material to gossip about, whether it was her daily displays of creativity in the various ways she rearranged the school uniform to better emphasize her womanly assets; or the frequently bizarre, yet somewhat amusing, incidents that often resulted from her capricious attitude allied to her carelessness and bubbly indifference.

Monday morning, the mail arrived as usual during breakfast. An exhausted-looking Western Screech owl made his way to the Slytherin table, dropping a wide rectangular package carefully wrapped in soft violet paper in front of Crystal. The owl looked at her expectantly, but all she had to offer him was a bit of her low fat, sugar free, cinnamon flavoured cappuccino or the sitka spruce and green leaf mix she had been feeding her pet rabbit, so the bird flew away resigned to find more appetible sustenance elsewhere. Crystal quickly unwrapped her package, under the curious gaze of the other Slytherin girls, revealing a box full of heart-shaped chocolates. The other girls sighed wistfully and Daphne announced, excitedly:

Look, there's a note! Maybe it says who the sender is…

Crystal unfolded the small roll of parchment, in which three lines of nearly unintelligible purple scribbling praised her with varying synonyms regarding her musical skills, but mainly her good-looks. It was signed by one C.A.G.

Who's C.A.G.? – Pansy inquired, poring over Crystal's shoulder.

Oh, it's just Chase Goggleby, a borderline creepy stalker fan of mine that keeps asking me to marry him. – she answered, dismissively, feeding the liquor-filled chocolate hearts to Cece Diamond.

Are you sure it's safe to feed her those? – Daphne asked, suspiciously.

Yeah, the guy's annoying, but totally harmless. – as her classmate still didn't seem convinced, she added: - He's so dumb, I'm surprised he even managed to reach me through the Unauthorised-Mail Repelling Charm my security team placed on me, really.

Soon, however, the poor rabbit was looking horribly sick, with its long ears drooping on the sides of its head, her red eyes abnormally wide and watery and its white furry belly rapidly swelling. Crystal became panicky at the miserable sight and when the animal started burping heart-shaped pink bubbles, she positively ran to the door, grasping it securely in her hands with her arms stretched in front of her. In her hurry, she bumped into a blond-haired girl wearing a pair of radish for earrings, who Crystal recognised as a 7th year Ravenclaw, from her History class. The impact was more than the sick rabbit could take, causing it to retch pinkish goo all over the odd girl's robes, to the great amusement of everyone in the Hall, particularly the Slytherins, who erupted in hysterical laughter.

Hey, watch where you're going! – Crystal turned on the girl, furiously. – Can't you see I'm carrying a sick animal here?!

The girl, seemingly unperturbed by the laughter directed at her, looked up and responded, concerned:

Oh, poor thing. I'm so sorry, you should take him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do.

Then where do I find this Hagrid guy? – Crystal asked, impatiently.

In the wooden hut by the pumpkin patch, I suppose. I can take you there, if you want.

The odd girl led Crystal outside through the great oaken doors of the Entrance Hall and across the grounds.

And B.T.W, that's "by the way" if you're wondering, it's a "her". The rabbit is a girl, as her attire obviously indicates. – Crystal brusquely informed the girl, as they approached Hagrid's front door.

I'm not familiar with American pet fashion, I'm afraid. I reckon it could be equally trendy to dress male and female rabbits, there. – the girl with the radish-earrings said in her dreamy voice, as though pet fashion around the world was a most reflection-inspiring topic to talk about.

It is, only I find lacy vests on a male incredibly distasteful.

Hagrid opened the door as soon as they knocked and ushered them in. Crystal looked around wrinkling her nose, but, either because of Hagrid's imposing appearance or because of her profound concern for her pet, refrained from making any of her typical callous comments. Instead, she gave the half-giant a detailed account of the events leading to the rabbit's current state. While she was talking, the other girl, whom Hagrid had called "Luna", kept whispering odd comparisons to nargles afflicted with soap-induced indigestions that she meant to be reassuring. It took all of Crystal's willpower to refrain from accepting one of those lumps of cemented dough passing for biscuits that Hagrid kept offering her just to shove it in the girl's mouth and make her stop talking.

Before long, though, Cece Diamond was completely restored, having eliminated all the sweets she had ingested at breakfast, thanks to Hagrid's expert treatment with smelly infusions (aided by Weasley's Puking Pastilles). Luna headed for her dormitory to clean up, while Crystal went to class, late as usual.

Another incident occurred during Defense Against the Dark Arts, on Tuesday afternoon. Students had been organised in pairs to practise counter-curse spells. Soon, the classroom was filled with black smoke and the students had to be quickly evacuated.

You were supposed to annul your partner's curse, Miss Bancroft, not turn him into a human torch! – Professor Willibrord scolded angrily.

You're telling me off?! He's the one who keeps speaking in some kind of secret leprechaun language, it's not my fault I can't understand a single word he says!

Hey! You can't blame me for having an accent, I'm Irish! – Seamus Finnigan protested, still attempting to put out the white Illusion Fire burning brightly on his head, while their classmates laughed.

This is not funny! – the new professor chastised them – I cannot tolerate this kind of irresponsibility in a class like this. I expected more seriousness and maturity from all of you! I am taking 10 points from each of your Houses.

Wow, chill out, already! It's not like anyone actually got hurt, it was just Illusion Fire! – Crystal retorted, dismissively. At the stern look the professor shot her, she added: - Ma'am.

Nevertheless, Seamus was sent to the hospital wing and, needless to say, the class was dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade

Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade

There came one day, however, when the subject of Crystal Bancroft was surpassed in the School's hottest topics, and by nothing more than the news that the first visit to Hogsmeade was finally upon the students of Hogwarts.

The notice appeared one morning on the notice-boards in every common room, informing that the trip would take place on the second weekend of October. Crystal had come out from the girls' bathroom she occupied for over an hour every morning to find, instead of a few desperate younger girls who had overslept and had, therefore, missed the pre-Crystal-take-over bathroom time, a whole mob gathered beside the door to the dormitories. She had been about to raise her wand to defend her right to a thorough morning hygiene and beauty routine, when she realised it wasn't an angry mob she was facing, but an excited crowd that couldn't care less about her unreasonable morning timetables. Nobody even seemed to notice she had finally released the facility. Instead, they all seemed to be so determined to have a good look at whatever was suddenly so interesting about the old corkboard hanging on the wall, that there were students leaping up and down and pushing their colleagues for a better view.

Still not entirely convinced that the crowd wouldn't, on second thought, turn on her, Crystal stalked swiftly away to where the only two Slytherins that didn't seem affected by such excitement were lounging on two wide armchairs, looking bored and indifferent.

Are they announcing a surprise concert of mine or something? What's all this excitement about? – Crystal asked, making Draco Malfoy snort derisively and Blaise Zabini to sit up straight and scoot over on his seat to make room for her. Amused, Crystal sat gingerly on the armrests of both of their armchairs.

Not exactly. It's just the first visit to Hogsmeade, I'm afraid. – Blaise informed.

What's so special about that?

It's the only all-wizarding village in Britain.- Draco responded dismissively. - Besides, it's the very first visit for many of them, seeing as only third years and above are allowed to go…

And last year not even those were allowed. – Blaise added, then exchanged a quick glance with Draco, and both fell silent.

All through the week, the excitement only seemed to get higher. Even Hermione Granger was whispering with Ginny Weasley in Potions class, Wednesday afternoon:

…It feels so strange being back without them… I'm really looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend! I am so eager to see them… I miss Ron so much…

Who's Ron? – Crystal inquired, slamming her bag onto the table, by way of greeting.

Not that it is any of your business, but Ron is my boyfriend. – Hermione told her, affecting annoyance but looking a bit smug, nonetheless.

Humm…and he's somewhere out there, while you're stuck in here for another year…

What are you implying? – Hermione asked her briskly.

Well, sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but long distance relationships never work. He'll probably end up cheating on you, if he isn't already…

Hey! That's my brother you're talking about! – Ginny protested, angrily, while Hermione seemed about to avenge the assaulted table by slamming the bag back on Crystal's face.

I heard your brother was dead. – Crystal turned to Ginny, seemingly confused and completely unaware of the insensitivity of her comment.

It's obviously a different brother, you callous dimwit! – Hermione hissed furiously at her.

Yes, he is. – Ginny sighed, shooting a hard look at Crystal, and then, turning, sad and pained, to her friend – It is true and, unlike what my mom seems to think, not mentioning it won't make it any less so…

I'm so sorry, Ginny! How is Molly? – Hermione asked her, genuinely concerned while making a point of ignoring Crystal, who stroked her pet rabbit's ears, seemingly uninterested.

She's a wreck, honestly. Though she's slightly better now, with the good news… We're all excited, back at home, but I keep picturing Aunt Muriel every time I think of myself as an aunt…

Merlin's beard and all of his bodily hair! – Crystal startled the whole class by exclaiming, looking incredulously at Hermione- You're pregnant?!

Instantly, murmurs, whispers and giggles erupted around the class. Both Hermione and Ginny's faces got red as a beetroot. However, while for the first one it was due to embarrassment, to the second, it was due to pure anger, which she directed at Crystal, hissing:

She's not pregnant, you gormless muppet! My brother Bill's wife, Fleur, is!

Gee! How many brothers do you have?! – Crystal retorted, before Professor Slughorn intervened to restore the order in the classroom.

The unfounded rumours of Hermione's pregnancy disseminated throughout the school like the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, despite hers and her closest friends great efforts to dispel them. When the day of the much desired visit to Hogsmeade arrived, the rumour was still circulating. Which was probably why the tall, red-haired boy sitting with her at a table in the Three Broomsticks, whom Crystal deduced to be Ron, was looking so pale and dejected.

Did you notice the look on King Weasel's face? He's probably imagining how hideous his offspring with her is going to turn out. – Pansy sneered as the Slytherin girls left the inn, confirming Crystal's deductions. Laughing, the Slytherin girls endeavoured in a shopping marathon, spending the next four hours between McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear, Gladrags Wizardwear and Wizarding Hairdressing Salon, following Crystal's expert advice on all things fashion and suffering her constant unflattering comparisons between Hogsmeade and all the shopping districts she had been to around the world.

They were exiting Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, which the rest of the girls had only visited in the first place at Crystal's request, when the latter gasped in surprise, seeing two middle-aged wizards conferring while walking swiftly a short distance away. She inexplicably darted down the street, followed by her three tiny elves, who were struggling to keep up with her while carrying all of her shopping bags.

Daddy! I can't believe you came all this way! What a surprise! – Crystal exclaimed excitedly as she approached the two wizards. The taller wizard, clad in a smart grey robe and a heavy opulent cloak and carrying a richly ornamented cane, turned to face her, looking rather surprised himself, and perhaps even slightly annoyed.

Crystal! What are you doing here?

Haha, very funny! – the girl chuckled, grinning so broadly it was a wonder her mouth hadn't split at the corners. – As if you haven't been the one to sign the form allowing me on these visits.

I'm not sure I know what you're… Anyway, if the School is aware that you're here, I suppose it's alright… - checking his pocket watch, he asked her distractedly: - How is the new school?

It's not so bad, I guess. But, since you mention it, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. It affects my work, you see…

Yes, yes. When's the new album coming out? – Edvin Bancroft inquired hurriedly, sounding only vaguely interested and even somewhat derisive.

Humm… five months ago… I sent you a copy… - Crystal stammered, her smile fading – Anyway, I meant to talk to you about…

Crystal, I don't really have time… There is some business I have to attend to. That is, actually, the reason I came here, and you're making me late for my meeting. – Edvin interrupted, taking a step, intending to resume his route.

I'll send you an owl, then! Another one… – Crystal suggested to his retreating back.

Her father responded, glancing back at her before disappearing around a corner with the other wizard:

Do try not to get in too much trouble, for once, Crystal.

Crystal stood staring at that corner for a couple of minutes after her father had walked out of sight, playing back their hurried conversation in her head and determinedly refusing to acknowledge the lump forming in her throat. When she turned, her elves were close behind her, hastily wiping either their tearful eyes or their sweaty brows on the hems of their pink towels. Further up the street, the rest of the Slytherin girls and a few other students were murmuring and whispering and regarding her pityingly. Crystal immediately straightened her back, held up her head and stalked defiantly towards them. She didn't stop. As she cut through the crowd, she shot at them "If you like to stare so much, why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer!" and she kept walking back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sneak Peek

Chapter 6 – I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Draco Malfoy had been making his way down the street, when the small group of whispering students parted to let through a fierce-looking Crystal, with a certain purposely constructed haughtiness in her countenance, that he knew only too well himself. While the rest of the students began to disperse and resume their wanderings along the village, Draco made his way back to the castle, following his classmate from a distance. He followed her to the third floor, where she disappeared into a seemingly random empty classroom. Unsure what to do, he hesitated outside the closed door and, through it, he heard her choke some incantation he couldn't quite make out and soon a melancholy sound of a piano reached him, followed by Crystal's melodical voice, singing.

Draco, who had secretly acquired her albums a couple of weeks before, found this song worlds apart from the usual frivolous, blithesome nature of her released songs. This one sounded deeper, personal, genuine:

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
>And when you take, you take the very best of me<br>So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
>And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Just walk away, no use expecting words that you will never say<br>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You put up Shields and they grow stronger every day  
>And I stand there loving you and wish them all away<br>And you come away with a great little story  
>Of your success in business and get the world to adore you<em>

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Just walk away, no use expecting words that you will never say<br>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You never did give a damn thing daddy but I cried, cried for you  
>And I know you wouldn't have paid no mind if I sang, sang for you<br>I sing for you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Every smile you fake is so condescending<br>Counting all the signs you missed  
>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through<br>I've never been anywhere cold as you._

(based on Cold as You by Taylor Swift)

There were a few moments of silence, until Draco made up his mind to go in the room. He opened the door slowly and quietly and found Crystal hunched over a grand piano in the middle of the room, absorbedly scribbling on a small, battered purple notebook, while a silent tear made its way down her face.

Crystal. – Draco called quietly from near the door, where he stood, as though he was again unsure whether or not he wanted to go in.

Crystal was startled and, seeing him, immediately wiped her face and set her jaw to match the sudden challenging stern look in her hazel eyes.

What's wrong with your hands? – she demanded.

Humm, nothing… - Draco answered, confused, quickly inspecting his hands.

Then why didn't you knock? Has nobody ever taught you that it's rude to barge in on people like that?

I know... I huh… – he mumbled, not sure what he was doing there in the first place.

How long have you been standing there? – Crystal inquired eyeing him suspiciously.

Long enough to learn that there is more to your music than flashy songs about parties and whatnot. – Draco stated, challengingly as well.

Well, you learned wrong! – Crystal, shot, trying to hide her notebook, which didn't go unnoticed by her interlocutor.

Did I? – he returned, rather sneeringly - Am I also wrong in guessing that that notebook you're trying to hide is where you write your real songs? Like the one you were singing so emotionally just now.

You're as wrong as a lost muggle in the middle of a wand sale. I don't write my own songs, I have people to do that for me!

Then you won't mind if I take a look… - before Crystal realised what he was about to do, Draco pointed his wand at her and uttered: - Accio notebook!

Crystal gasped as the battered old notebook slipped from her hands, behind her back, and flew steadily into the waiting hands of Draco Malfoy, who smiled at her triumphantly.

That's private, Draco! You have no right to read that! – Crystal shouted at him, her eyes beginning to water again, against her will, both from returning sadness and frustration.

Draco didn't do anything for a moment. He seemed somewhat taken aback, and then conflicted, even. Finally, he walked slowly and cautiously toward her and, offering her back the notebook, said quietly:

I know. That's why I'm asking you to sing it to me, instead.

Crystal took the notebook and inspected his face, suspiciously. After a moment when they stared at each other unblinking, she asked, quietly as well:

Why?

And after another moment of reflection, Draco sighed and answered:

Because… I'm guessing some of those words could have been written by me, only I don't have your talent…

It was Crystal's turn to be taken aback. She hesitated, but there didn't seem to be anything mocking, sneering or haughty about his expression, this time. On the contrary, she thought his pale grey eyes looked almost beseechingly at her.

This doesn't leave this room, okay? – Crystal finally demanded, resuming her seat at the piano – If you tell anyone about these songs, I'll make sure you'll be hearing the words to "Itchy Bitchy Witchy" over and over in your head till the end of your days, got it?

Barely repressing an amused smile, Draco nodded and sat next to her on the piano stool. Crystal's fingers seemed to dance in a graceful, artful, almost reverent caress over the white and black keys. Skilfully, she weaved the melody that entwined with her mellifluous voice, exquisite in the unguarded, genuine candour of her words.

It was like a wall coming down between them. As Crystal's story unravelled into song, Draco felt her words echoing and awakening churning and gnawing thoughts of his own. Thoughts of untold hurt and resentment toward his own father for his high-handedness and his bigoted views that had led him and all the family into such wretchedly misguided allegiances.

For a while after she finally stopped playing, they both relished in vilifying their respective fathers, from ruthless mocking of their self-importance, to scathing criticism of their parenting skills, to cruel imitations of their haughty pose and demeanour. At some point, they were even positively competing for whose father was the wickedest.

Father wanted to send me to Durmstrang Institute, all the way in northern Europe, you see! – Draco whined.

Yeah, well mine did send me all the way across the Atlantic to this end-of-the-world, so there! – Crystal retorted.

Well the only reason I wasn't shipped off there was because Mother put down her foot, really!

At least you have a mother who can make a stand for you, instead of running away without a trace!

Crystal had blurted that without thinking. She averted her eyes from Draco's and glared at the piano keys. He didn't make any comment, for which she was grateful, and they both sat in silence for several moments, as the atmosphere seemed to clear around them.

Eventually, Crystal broke the silence, asking tentatively:

Draco?

Yeah?

Pansy and the other girls may have mentioned something about… your family, the other day…

It was his time to avert his gaze from hers. Cece Diamond's slow breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the classroom for a while. Then, he spoke slowly, in his usual drawl with a hint of derision:

Are you afraid of me?

Nonplussed by his tone, she replied instantly in her most truthful one:

Of course not!

What if I told you that it's true? – he whispered.

You don't know what they said…

Draco swallowed hard and slowly folded his left sleeve, showing Crystal a sort of faded tattoo of what must have been a skull with a very long tongue, stating:

I'm guessing they said something about this.

I take it that's not an ordinary tattoo…

It's a Dark Mark. It marks me as a Death Eater. – he paused to see the effect that information had on Crystal. She kept staring at him unflinchingly. - It was etched on my arm with Dark Magic when I was barely sixteen. The Dark Lord himself placed it on me, you know, the night he… he set me a task… – there was another pause, before he added, steely - He didn't really expect me to finish it, you see, he just relished in the torture it would be for my parents to see me fail and pay the price.

Draco unfolded back his sleeve to cover the Mark and braced himself for Crystal's reaction.

For once, she didn't say anything and, taking both of them by surprise, took his hand in hers. Draco seemed to relax and, in a few moments, resumed talking.

He was punishing my father, you see, because he had failed his own task. But, for me, it was a test, you know, to prove I could really be one of them…

How bad was it? – Crystal asked, but his only response was to closed his eyes and shake his head. So she stated, confidently – I don't care that you've got their brand, you're not really one of them!

Oh, I wanted to be! When I got the Mark, I felt proud, Crystal! – he spat, ruefully.

But I can tell you couldn't really go through with it, could you?

It happened anyway, and the Dark Lord acknowledged my contribution, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I? – Draco whispered. – But I saw and did plenty of despicable things, Crystal! Things you don't even begin to imagine…– he continued, absorbed in the tormenting memories of his dark past. After a while, he turned to stare right into her eyes and asked:

Aren't you going to run away and stay as far from me as you possibly can?

Is that what you want me to do?

He seemed to reflect for a moment, before answering, squeezing her fingers softly:

No, it's not.

The truth was that even after these confessions, looking at him, Crystal still couldn't see a monster. She continued holding his hand and they sat there in silence for a long time, until Peeves appeared floating above their heads and started throwing chalk at them. They jumped up, Crystal transfigured the piano back into its original desk form, then hastily grabbed their things and headed for the Great Hall, where dinner had already started.


	10. Chapter 10 - Partygoers and Bookworms

Chapter 10 – Partygoers and Bookworms

Another week went by and the students were spending most of their time in their common rooms, not only due to the growing piles of homework they were assigned on a daily basis, but also due to the weather, which was now fustigating the castle grounds with howling wind and pouring rain.

On Monday morning, the students arrived in the Great Hall to find a ceiling of heavy dark clouds and flashing lightening, mirroring the thunderous storm outside. Probably because of those conditions, by the time the post owls arrived, breakfast time was almost up, and many students had already left the Great Hall, believing the mail delivery had been cancelled. Crystal, however, still remained seated at the Slytherin table, talking animatedly with Astoria Greengrass and Jeanine Whitclock, when one of the school's small Spectacled Owls swooped down clumsily in front of her, spilling her morning low-fat sugar-free cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino. She had been about to give the bird a piece of her mind, when she noticed something about the envelope it was carrying that silenced her protests. She swiftly removed the envelope and, tearing it open, avidly read the few handwritten lines on the parchment inside. Then, she placed it safely inside her pocket and spent the rest of the meal pensively silent, which her classmates considered completely out of character for her.

Later that day, however, she seemed to have gone back to herself, when her classmates found her arguing about a party, through a Two-Way Mirror, after skipping Magic Ethics class.

Sweetie, I know they call it a party, but I don't think it is the kind of party you're used to… - a dark-haired woman with a complicated hairdo and too much glittering make-up was telling her through the Mirror, in a painfully rasping voice.

Anyone who is anyone around here is going to be at that party. I want to be there, so just make it happen! – Crystal insisted, stubbornly.

But, really, you'll be disappointed when you realise it's just a formal gathering for old British people! – the interlocutor's grating voice was heard persisting as well.

Leave the management of my own expectations to me, you just worry about getting me there, alright Iz?

Crystal threw the mirror into her purse, rolling her eyes as she noticed her newly arrived classmates observing her, and sighed, by way of explanation:

My lovely manager, Izora Sparks, ladies and gentlemen. Sometimes I wonder who is actually managing whose career!

As the girls gathered around a table and unpacked their books and stationery to begin tackling their homework, Jeanine asked Crystal, obviously impressed:

How did you even come by a Two-Way Mirror? They're so rare!

Well, rare magical objects are kind of like the family's specialty. Duh!

After what felt like a long time of silent hard work, Crystal observed, seemingly out of the blue:

With all these fireplaces throughout the castle, I'm guessing there must be at least a few connected to the Floo Network…

There aren't. – Pansy stated absentmindedly, while skimming through A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, looking for inspiration for the essay about Witch-Hunts in the 1500's for their History class, due the next day.

Yeah, I'm sure you're wrong about that… - Crystal insisted.

Pansy exhaled audibly and, lifting her head from the book, elaborated, irritated:

I know I am not! The fireplaces in the castle were purposely disconnected to the general Floo Network for security reasons.

Of course, there have been situations where temporary connections have been opened… - Millicent observed, capturing Crystal's full attention at once. At least, before she added - But those require the Headmaster's or Headmistress' permission and only happen in very special circumstances.

The rest of the afternoon was spent among piles of research books and rolls and rolls of parchment. By the end of the day, Crystal had returned to argue through the Two-Way Mirror a few more times.

Next day, Crystal shot out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class as soon as the bell rang and disappeared for a few hours, returning to the common room looking mischievously triumphant.

The moon was high in the sky and all the girls in the dormitory were, supposedly, sound asleep. Astoria woke up from a nightmare of black masks and giant serpents in time to hear the rustling of bed curtains, then soft footsteps, followed by the creaking of the door as it was slowly opened and then left ajar as the footsteps proceeded along the short corridor that led out to the common room. She turned on her bed and fell back asleep before the other girl came back into the dormitory.

The next morning, the Slytherin girls woke up to the unprecedented discovery that Crystal's bed was already empty. She wasn't in the common room and didn't show up for breakfast, either.

Last year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were concentrating hard, though with little progress, on the fingers of their respective left hands, which they were supposed to turn to claws, when the doors of the classroom were thrown open and in came their missing classmate. Half of her face was covered by huge cat-eye style sunglasses and still she shaded her eyes with her hand, complaining:

Somebody turn off that sun! My eyes are burning like dragon's breath!

Miss Bancroft, … - Professor McGonagall began, sternly.

Eeeh! – Crystal interrupted, protesting, as she sat at an empty place – There's no need to shout! I'm not deaf, you know!

Miss Bancroft! – Professor McGonagall was now livid, as she chastised – Are you inebriated?!

No, Professor, I am not. Last night, maybe a little, now I'm just hangover…

And how do you propose to explain coming to class in such a state?

Well, it's practically impossible to find a decent cup of coffee in this whole castle!

Miss Bancroft, your lateness, your unacceptable state and your impertinence have just cost your House thirty points. – Professor McGonagall reprimanded, triggering loud protests from the Slytherin students. Crystal, however, remained impassive while the scolding continued - And I don't see how you or your classmates will possibly benefit from you remaining in this class in such a state. Please go to the hospital wing and see madam Pomfrey about an Awakening Potion and then wait for me in my office.

So, what's the verdict? – Astoria inquired in a whisper, when Crystal sat next to her in Charms class and started copying off half a lesson's worth of notes on Protean Charms.

Detention every evening helping Madam Pince in the library and my elves are suspended from the School grounds indefinitely. Oh, and, unless my behaviour suffers a thorough reform, I am next! – she announced, sarcastically brightly, so loud that Professor Flitwick interrupted his demonstration to ask her if she had any questions.

From that day on, for Hermione Granger's great chagrin, Crystal Bancroft started spending every evening in the library, sorting books and rearranging bookshelves. The Gryffindor girl puffed and sighed every few minutes, frustrated that the continuous clicking of Crystal's heels or the constant smacking of her bubblegum now disturbed the once silent and peaceful retire that was the Hogwarts library. Madam Pince, whose hearing had become partially impaired sometime during the Battle, didn't reproach her colleague as frequently or as effectively as Hermione would have found appropriate. In fact, every time the librarian approached Crystal to inspect her suspiciously, the girl would simply hide her gum beneath her tongue and stare back at her arrogantly. And when Madam Pince finally caught her red-handed and levitated a bin right to her face, forcing her to spit out the gum, the girl unwrapped another piece of gum and started chewing again, as soon as the librarian turned her back.

One of those evenings, after over an hour of clicking around irritatingly in her high heels, she sat suddenly on the table where Hermione was working, dangling her legs over the side and looking truly intrigued as she asked:

So, I know why I have to be here, what I can't wrap my head around is why you have.

I don't have to be here, I choose to. – Hermione responded, not lifting her head from the five-rolls-of-parchment-long essay she was working on, half-hidden behind towering piles of research books.

That raises more questions than it answers, she-king-of-the-jungle. – Crystal insisted, popping a particularly large bubble of gum, amused.

I realise it may be an alien concept for you, but some people actually appreciate books. And, shocking as it may sound, they also appreciate silence. The library is the place where such people used to be able to enjoy both. And, for the millionth time, I have a name, and it is not she-king-of-the-jungle, head-of-hippogriff-nest or any other offensive, though creative, pseudonym you insist on.

A) Quit "bookworming" and get yourself a life. B) What kind of name is Hermione? Actually, scratch A), with a name like that, let alone your wild mane, your chances at a social life are next to zero.

Well, I can't say that it surprises me that you have difficulty pronouncing a word with more than two syllables, seeing your repulsion towards books. It would do you a world of good, you know, to pick up a book every once in a while. You might be able to broaden your vocabulary a bit. God knows, your lyrics need it.

This kind of bickering between Crystal and Hermione soon became as much a feature of Crystal's library-bound detention evenings as her clicking heels and smacking bubblegum. Ginny Weasley would sometimes contribute to fill the Gryffindor ranks on the feud, when she wasn't busy with her house Quidditch team practices, in which she had replaced Harry Potter as captain. However, without any of the girls acknowledgement or even awareness, their tirades began changing into a milder, nearly-friendly banter.

Occasionally, Luna Lovegood would come by, as well, looking for books on creatures or events there was absolutely no mention of anywhere but in the Quibbler. Between Luna's dreamy senseless maunderings and Crystal's self-centred callous discourse, Hermione's hope of reclaiming the familiar quiet environment of the Hogwarts Library was getting more and more frail.

It's just like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack: even though we haven't been able to spot a real live one, there is evidence of their existence that most people just disregard… - Luna was trying to convince Hermione of a whole new stupendous theory her father defended in the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Luna, you can't call evidence a clearly mislabelled Erumpent horn that exploded an entire house, like I had warned it would. And, besides, I am not saying there isn't any evidence to your theory, I am just saying maybe people would take you more seriously if you didn't insist so much on the existence of creatures everyone knows to be merely imaginary, and on wearing Ravish-Earrings and necklaces made of Butterbeer-caps… - Hermione retorted, a little more briskly than she'd intended, exasperated with the conversation that had been going around in circles, keeping her from properly focusing on finishing her Runes translation.

Of course, because only bookworm know-it-alls who feed on encyclopaedias are to be taken seriously. – Crystal's sarcastic voice came from above their heads, where she was perched on a rickety ladder, Scouring the books on the topmost shelf, despite having been explicitly instructed by the librarian not to use magic in her tasks.

That is not what I meant, at all! – Hermione protested, looking rather flushed. – It's just a fact that society is used to and expects certain standards, not only in clothing, but also behaviour, lifestyle and general ideas, and someone who is bold enough to challenge them is often discredited as an odd ball… I'm not condoning it, I'm just saying it's a fact. Crystal, I am sure you too have been criticized on account of your… bold sense of style and irreverent music work…

Well, criticism means visibility and visibility leads to popularity. Everyone thought Madonna was too bold and too shameless, and look where she is now… - Crystal countered absentmindedly, while attempting to slide the ladder a bit to the left, in order to reach that side of the shelf.

Who's Madonna? – Ginny and Luna asked, while Hermione looked up at her, intrigued.

Humm… - Crystal stammered, mentally cursing her own big mouth – Nobody! Just a very dedicated fan I once met…

You do realise I am muggle-born, right? I grew up listening to "Material Girl" and "Like a Virgin". – Hermione retorted, amused, making Luna and Ginny goggle at her on hearing those titles.

Ok, fine! – Crystal admitted, sighing – So maybe I listen to muggle music, every once in while… I mean, don't get me wrong! I love being a witch and I honestly believe the wizarding world is much more awesome than the muggle world in a lot of ways. Music just isn't one of them… Seriously, all we have is soppy, whiney Celestina with her sickly love songs. Please! Desperate much? And then there's the metal-wannabes Weird Sisters, who basically growl and grunt senselessly about hippogriffs and trolls and all kinds of creatures, trying way too hard to seem badass.

Other than your uncharitable and absolutely groundless portrayal of the Weird Sisters, who are totally badass without even trying, I actually agree with you. – Ginny conceded, rather grudgingly.

Oh, look at that. Gryffindors and Slytherins do see eye to eye, after all! – Luna observed, cheerfully, causing Crystal to nearly lose her balance on the rickety ladder, as she turn to face her, demanding:

You take that back! For the record, I am only here against my will. This conversation never happened and if you tell anyone otherwise, I'll deny it and sue you so hard for defamation that your great-grandchildren will still be paying the indemnity.

There's no need to personate the Slytherin stereotype, Crystal, we already know you're not as much a racist muggle-hater as the rest of them. But don't worry, your secret is safe with us. – Hermione calmly responded, with a hint of a smile while perusing now her Standard Book of Spells Grade 7.

Now I'm conflicted! Should I be flattered or offended? – Crystal asked, looking genuinely confounded at the three of them, as though expecting them to clarify whether not being considered a muggle-hater was a positive or a negative trait.

Whatever it is, coming from them, who cares? – Daphne Greengrass remarked snidely, as she and her sister approached, startling Crystal into losing her balance and falling off the ladder. Hermione, who happened to be holding her wand, as she'd just started practicing some spells for Charms class, quickly performed a Cushioning Charm that softened the fall.

What are you two doing here? – Crystal inquired, defensively, as she got up in the most dignified way she could manage.

Well, nice to see you, too! – Daphne retorted, sulkily, glancing suspiciously between her classmate and the other three girls. – Professor Slughorn asked us to give you this. – Daphne explained, handing her a roll of parchment tied with a familiar purple ribbon. – I think it's tomorrow night.

Whatever, it's not like I'll be able to go. I have detention, remember?

We can see that… - Daphne spared another disdainful look at Hermione, Ginny and Luna, then added. - Anyway, see you in the common room, or tomorrow, depending on how long your detention takes. Let's go, Astoria.

As her Housemates turned and left, Crystal sat grumpily on the table the other girls were working at, grouching:

Thanks very much! Now I'll probably be sleeping in the corridor, tonight… - and then added, rather grudgingly - You did save my butt, though. Literally!

And don't you forget it! – Hermione reiterated, grinning at her smugly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hallowe'en Feast

Chapter 11 – Hallowe'en Feast

As October was rapidly coming to an end, the inhabitants of the castle all anticipated the traditional Hallowe'en Feast, for which the Great Hall would be festooned with the usual live bats, Hagrid's enormous pumpkins carved into lanterns, black cauldrons full of sweets and all kinds of holiday-related decorations.

There were also new features added to these traditional ones everyone was expecting. Indeed, the students arrived at the Great Hall to find their House tables covered with the usual variety of delicacies, this time unexpectedly served inside cauldrons of various sizes and colours, bewitched to bounce, shake, howl or scream when people opened their lids. Also, small surprise wooden boxes were scattered on the tables and from them emerged miniature models of dancing skeletons, clumsy trolls, grumpy ghouls and other ugly creatures at random moments throughout the feast.

Everyone seemed to find these surprises very amusing and the meal progressed in animated conversation, cheerful laughter and general light-heartedness. As the students began roaming from table to table to converse with their friends from different Houses, an unmissable absence became evident to the whole student body. Crystal Bancroft was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she hadn't arrived in the Hall with her Housemates and even they didn't know where she was.

Draco Malfoy, who had been keenly aware of that absence from the beginning of the feast, shot resentful looks at Professor McGonagall, whom he supposed had kept his classmate in detention, thus preventing her from attending the festivities. He had been looking forward to avail himself of the informal and gleefully light environment of the evening to spend some time with Crystal. The truth was that, even though they were in the same House and had many classes together, aside from some cordial exchanges and few impersonal social interactions while in their circle of relations, they hadn't had a proper conversation since the day of the visit to Hogsmeade. It wasn't that she had been scared away by his confessions, he didn't think, it was just that whenever she wasn't in detention or in a teacher's office, she was surrounded either by the rest of the 7th and 8th year Slytherin girls or, even more annoyingly, by groups of blokes from every House. Apparently, either the Slytherin stigma didn't apply to her, or her exceptional good-looks had preponderance over it. How very hypocritical, Draco thought.

As the last students and members of the staff finished eating, the dishes and cauldrons vanished, and the lights dimmed for the traditional show of synchronised gliding performed by the School ghosts.

A few minutes into the show, the Bloody Baron was beginning his solo when all the torches and candles flickered out at once. Then the Hall shook with the sound of thunder, followed by the striking of lightening and immediately the lights flickered back on to reveal a new bat that had joined the usual ones soaring in circles near the ceiling.

Crystal was hovering high above the tables, seemingly supported airborne by powerful, human-sized batwings that beat lazily but steadily. The wings appeared to protrude from the back of her flowing black gown embroidered with glittering purple spiderwebs. Music blared all around the Hall, as she swooped down to land gracefully on the teachers' table, causing them to either jump back or stand up in surprise. Heedless of their outraged protests, she stalked insolently on the table, while singing into her bejewelled microphone, making her voice sound loud and clear all around the Great Hall:

_It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<em>

_It's the portkey you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die<br>It's the world out there that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

Up close, it became noticeable Crystal was wearing a small, elegant lacy black mask around her eyes and the tips of her loose curls were dyed in a bright shade of purple. She had also gone as far as to accessorise her head with extremely authentic-looking bat ears, especially for the occasion.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Willibrord, Professor Flitwick and then Professor Slughorn, following their example, made to grab her and get her off the table, but she evaded their grasp and took off to soar and land sequentially on the four House tables, inciting the rest of the students to get up on the benches and tables as well. Some did, others simply got off their seats and started dancing and jumping up and down around the tables to the sound of her song:

_Hit the lights  
>Let the magic move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<em>

The ghosts, insulted, left the Hall through the walls, though barely anyone even noticed their departure. The students were too busy enjoying their newly-found celebratory rebelliousness and the teachers were too busy attempting to quell it. At some point, surprisingly sooner than anyone had expected, they recognised the hopelessness of their efforts and gave in to the contagious carelessly fun atmosphere, while Crystal sang on:

_It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you try to get it off the brain<br>It's the feud you keep when you don't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<em>

_It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true_

_Cause you're too damn numb to try_

_Hit the lights  
>Let the magic move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<em>

_It's a mad, mad world  
>Gotta make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the magic move you<br>Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<br>From the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever_

(based on _Hit the Lights_ by Selena Gomez)

Crystal sang and danced a few more songs, and many students from every House joined in as she led the way in accompanying dance routines. At some point, she began targeting quieter students, passed them the microphone and made them sing the chorus with her. Hermione was dancing discreetly, trying to make herself unnoticed among a group of other Gryffindors, when Crystal spotted her and promptly insisted she got up on the table and sang into the microphone. The other girl blushed fiercely and refused vehemently.

- Oh come on, Wild Mane, you are always so eager to show off in class, you can't possibly be that self-conscious about having a bit of fun in public!

Hermione finally took on the challenge when Ginny and Luna, at first, then Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil, followed by Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and a few others joined her, each singing, bellowing or screaming in completely different tones. The rest of the crowd sang and clapped and laughed with them, muffling the few "boos" and whistles coming from the Slytherin table.

Eventually, someone got the full words to the songs floating in giant purple letters in the middle of the Hall and Crystal relinquished the microphone altogether, turning the show into a real karaoke session.

When Pansy Parkinson and her gang took over the microphone, Draco thought he had finally found his chance to approach Crystal, free of their superior judgemental looks and snide remarks. However, it took him so long to find her that he began fearing she had already left, and when he finally did, he almost wished he hadn't. Crystal was sitting at a corner of the Hufflepuff table with her back to the rest of the Hall and accompanied by Ernie Macmillan. He was speaking animatedly, sitting too close to her and, Draco noticed, cross, on a closer look, placing his hand boldly on her bare knee, while she laughed, seemingly unperturbed.

- Shouldn't you be in bed by now, Macmillan? – Draco asked coolly, leaning on the wall in front of the pair of them, twirling his wand idly between his fingers, trying to look bored and indifferent.

- Shouldn't you be in Azkaban by now, Malfoy? – Ernie retorted, regarding him resentfully.

The two boys stared at each other contemptuously for a few moments, while Crystal looked from one to the other, barely disguising her amusement. Then, the Hufflepuff boy turned his attention back to her, intently ignoring Draco.

- And you, - Draco insisted in a disgusted tone, now directed at Crystal - does your far-famed good taste only apply to clothing, or are you so needy that you're willing to get cosy with any wart that looks at you?

At that, Crystal jumped off the bench, positively wrathful. Ernie shot up as well, producing his wand from inside his robes, and stood a little behind her, looking ferociously at Draco, while the girl advanced to stand face to face with the offender, whispering icily through a devious grin:

- No, just with the ones that have the balls to do more than just look, or drool, for that matter!

Not waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and stalked off toward the doors, ignoring Ernie's attempt to resume their conversation. Which, in turn, emboldened Draco to take off after her.

For someone wearing such uncomfortable and unstable-looking high-heeled shoes, Crystal walked surprisingly fast. She was half way to the dungeons when Draco managed to catch up with her.

- Crystal! – he called, brusquely cornering her between the wall and the robust statue of a long-forgotten severe-looking wizard.

- What?! I'm not accepting any more wart applications for the day! – she shot at him, sarcastically, though not as nonchalantly as she'd hoped. It seemed Draco's comment had affected her a bit more than she cared to admit, even to herself.

- Like that's what I want! – he returned, not entirely successful in feigning repugnance.

- What do you want?

What did he want? He wanted her not to have been so friendly with Macmillan. He wanted not to have made such a fool of himself. He wanted her to not have ran after making that comment. He wanted her to elaborate on that comment…

- I just wanted to say that I… I shouldn't have said that…

- Wow, quite an epiphany!

- Actually, I realised I didn't mean it as soon as I said it.

- Then why did you say it?

Why? Because he was angry and frustrated. Because she had made him angry and frustrated in an unfamiliar way. Because he had wanted to make her as angry and frustrated and embarrassed as he'd never wanted to make anyone.

- I don't know… - he finally said, lamely, like he always seemed to sound around her! He'd never been this dull, this insecure before! It was all her doing! He cleared his throat, and tried to clear his thoughts as well, and proceeded in a milder tone: - I just meant you don't need to go to these lengths to draw attention, you see. I know that's why you do it…

- Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? You heard a few songs and you presume to know me!? You may have ambushed me in a moment of weakness, but let me get this straight: I am not needy and I am not a pushover!

- I ambushed you?! Is that really how you think of it? Because I remember you got me to tell you some personal things I had never shared with anyone before!

They realised they'd been staring at each other only inches apart when they were suddenly brought back into the reality of the world around them by the noisy arrival of the rest of their Housemates, on their way to the dormitory and led by a very surly looking Pansy Parkinson.

It seemed the teachers had finally put an end to the festivities.


	12. Chapter 12 - Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Chapter 12 – Slytherin vs Gryffindor

With November came colder weather that turned the lake into a veritable ice rink. Every fireplace in the castle was lit with blazing hot flames, and still the corridors were so chilly that warm gloves and thick woollen socks had almost become part of the uniform. Madam Pomfrey's stock of Pepperup Potion was on very high demand and became completely depleted following the first Quidditch match of the year, which took place on the very first Saturday of the month.

The whole school had been eagerly anticipating the opening of the Quidditch season with the Gryffindor – Slytherin match. On the morning of the game, the castle grounds were covered in a layer of rime and swept by searing icy winds. The students couldn't wrap themselves in enough coats, cloaks and scarves, as they made their way to the newly reconstructed Quidditch pitch.

Crystal sat at the Slytherin table, beneath a total of 6 layers of warm, furry and still fashionable clothing. Her hands were clamped around her mug of hot, steaming low-fat, sugar-fee, cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino and even her furry pet rabbit, Cece Diamond, was nearly hidden inside a ball of warm glittering blankets.

She remained seated when Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin girls started getting up and heading to the doors. On the way, they didn't miss the chance to taunt the Captain of the adversary team, Ginny Weasley, who was passing nearby with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. After sending them on their way with an equally unpleasant retort, Ginny noticed Crystal observing from the table, and asked, only half-teasingly:

- Aren't you going with the rest of the gang to spread your Slytherin pride on the bleachers?

- And risk damaging my voice in that North Pole out there?! Do I look like a penguin or something, to you, Ginger?

- Actually, penguins live in the South Pole… - Luna corrected, rising her usual dreamy tone to make herself heard above the roar of the disturbing stuffed lion atop of her hat.

- Whatever! Not all of us have thick fat layers to protect us from freezing to death, you know!

- Perhaps the cold would be doing the rest of us a favour by damaging your voice! – Ginny shot at her.

- What? I didn't catch that, I was too disturbed by Looney Loveanimals's freakshow of a hat… Seriously, what is that thing?!

- It's a Lion Hat, I made it to show my support for the Gryffindor team. – Luna explained, unfazed.

- Do you make more models with different animals? A few days earlier and I might have hired you to design my Halloween costume.

- Huh, don't mind her, Luna. – Hermione said, taking her friend's arm and steering her away.

- Hey, Ginger? – Crystal called when Ginny turned to follow her friends – Break a leg!

Ginny looked at her, confused for a second, then joined Hermione and Luna and together headed for the doors, where Pansy and some Slytherin girls had been lingering, looking disapprovingly at them.

Shortly after they all had disappeared, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, clad in their green and silver Quidditch equipment, also got up. The rest of the team, a few younger boys who had been sitting together a little farther down the table, had already left, presumably to go to the locker room. Blaise, too, inquired his Housemate on her intension to attend the game.

- It's freezing out there. I think I'll just make preparations for the victory celebration.

- Well, at least someone is confident in our chances of victory… Most of our players are rather young and inexperienced… - Blaise complained.

- Well, our House isn't exactly crowded, these days, in case you haven't noticed, so there weren't those many candidates to choose from! – Draco defended, sourly – Their team is hardly better, anyway, seeing as they're all mangled and crippled. It's only that defeatist attitude that lowers our chances, I reckon.

- You sure? I can always hide the other team's uniforms, or something… I have done it before. – Crystal offered, with a mischievous smile – Bet having to ride their brooms in just their underwear would throw them off their game…

- That won't be necessary. – Draco refused dryly, then to his teammate: - We should go.

Without another word, he turned and headed for the doors, followed by Blaise, who mumbled a hurried "See you later" to Crystal before leaving.

Crystal stood there looking at her classmates walking away feeling mildly aggrieved, though she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. It kept bothering her for a while, so that she eventually made up her mind to go watch the game, after all.

The players were already flying to and fro high above the ground when Crystal arrived at the stadium, having added a thick furry-lined poncho, a sparkling green scarf and a matching bonnet to her outfit. She climbed the stairs to the stands and squeezed a couple of Hufflepuffs to get herself a seat. A thin mist had gathered above the pitch, therefore, try as she might, Crystal couldn't distinguish Draco or Blaise among the green blurs that were the Slytherin players.

- What did I miss? – Crystal asked the girl sitting next to her, who happened to be Hannah Abbot, hidden underneath even more layers of thick warm clothes than Crystal herself, and afflicted with a severe cold. Hannah responded, between sneezes:

- Gynffindog has...has...ahahtchewww…scode four tibes…

- Sorry, I don't speak snot. You, Skeleton Girl, translate! – Crystal interrupted to ask the girl next to Hannah, instead.

- The name is Bones! Susan Bones! – the girl protested.

- Same difference! Now, a summary of the game, please!

-Two goals by Ginny Weasley, one by Demelza Robins and another one by Dean Thomas. Slytherins haven't scored yet, but Harper has already been reprimanded for attempting to knock Ginny off her broom after he failed to take the quaffle from her. No sign of the snitch, either. – Ernie Macmillan, sitting on Crystal's other side, wilfully informed.

Most of the audience broke into loud roars and applause time and again, as Ginny Weasley scored six more goals in the next half hour. There were angry whistles, followed by impressed applauses and, finally, a loud standing ovation, when Demelza managed to avoid 3rd year Slytherin beater, Slade Mccracken's bludger aimed furiously at her, by performing a daring Sloth Grip Roll, without losing grip of the quaffle. She finished the admirable stunt by expertly sending said quaffle whizzing past Slytherin keeper Sherman Gaige and through the right-hand hoop.

By the time Dean Thomas had scored his third goal, Crystal's interest in the game had dropped drastically, so she entertained herself stroking her rabbit's ears and chatting with Ernie Macmillan, whose interest in the game had also decreased since her arrival.

- …So, I guess you can say that I am practically related to the Hamiltons. In fact, old Lavinia Hamilton is a very dear friend of the family. It's a shame her mind isn't what it used to be, though her ramblings certainly make for some good entertainment at the dinner table, I reckon… - Ernie was blathering on, when the green crowd erupted in cheers after Orson Flint managed to jink Gryffindor keeper Lester Burns and score Slytherin's first goal of the season. Crystal joined the applause, which was cut short by Ginny Weasley scoring yet another goal.

Shortly after that, the crowd held their breaths as Gryffindor seeker, Dennis Creevey suddenly shot at a vertiginous speed toward a tiny golden speck glittering near the commentator's stand. Immediately a green blur rocketed in the same direction, coming from the midst of a cloud above. The little Snitch darted downward, and so did the two seekers. A tight race ensued, culminating with Creevey momentarily losing his balance, allowing the Slytherin seeker to overtake him and thus catch the elusive Snitch. The Slytherin supporters on the stands roared and sang, while the game commentator, Ravenclaw student Michael Corner clamoured furiously into the microphone:

- A truly undeserved victory for the Slytherin team! Only by resorting to psychological bullying did Malfoy better Dennis at catching the snitch!

Meanwhile, the players of both teams had landed on the pitch and were gathering around the two team Captains, whom Madam Hooch was keeping apart with a Shield Charm, as Ginny was furiously pointing her wand at Malfoy.

- What a despicable move to taunt his adversary with unflattering mentions to his dead brother. Though, honestly, what else is to be expected from a known Death Eater?! – Michael Corner kept ranting, until Professor McGonagall removed the microphone from his grip, exclaiming, angrily "Enough, Corner!".


	13. Chapter 13 - Party Mode On

Chapter 13 – Party Mode On

It was well after dinnertime when Draco Malfoy finally made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. "Calliditas" he murmured to the dungeon wall, which opened to reveal a full-on party going on inside.

Everywhere there were students still wearing green and silver scarves and drinking from green and silver flutes and talking and laughing excitedly to one another, while one of Crystal's flashy songs played loudly on the background. It seemed she had gone through with throwing a victory party, like she'd said she would.

Draco noticed her immediately: she looked radiant in a green minidress with her wavy light hair cascading down her back, standing near a table covered with a multitude of bottles and glasses. She was doing shots with the rest of the team, who were talking loudly and proudly about the game, as though they'd played very impressively. Draco strode to the table, without speaking to anyone, and slowly began pouring himself a glass of Firewhisky. He set the bottle back on the table but, as he reached for the glass, someone grabbed it before him. Crystal took the glass to her lips and didn't set it down until it was empty. Which took about five seconds. Then, without a word, she turned to walk away.

- Hey! – Draco protested.

The girl turned back to face him and shrugged her shoulders, saying:

- You're welcome!

- Excuse me?! You've just stolen my drink!

- You crashed my party, so we're even!

- Your party?! I thought this was meant to be a celebration for my team's victory!

- Yes, a celebration which I organised! And you simply show up when you feel like it and attack the drinks I brought, like you own the place and you don't even bother to say "Hi"! In fact, you've been acting like I'm invisible for days! What's your problem? – Crystal demanded, finally taking down on Draco what had really been bothering her.

- It's not a problem at all. I simply wouldn't want to ambush you again! – Draco responded coldly, dripping sarcasm.

At that, Crystal stared at him uncomprehendingly, then incredulously, and finally burst into laughter, which made Draco even surlier.

- Ambush?! What, are you still sulking because of what I said on Halloween? Is that what this is about? Oh, come on, Draco, in case you haven't noticed, I have a tendency to speak before I think. You can't take everything I say so seriously! – she said between giggles. It seemed all the drinks she'd had were taking effect, as was evident, too, on her reddening cheeks.

- This lightened Draco's mood, so that he asked with a nearly amused half smile:

- Is this the part where you apologise?

- Haha, do you expect me to say the exact words? I don't recall you apologising for calling me easy…

- Well, I don't do apologies…

- Me neither, so…

- Though I did pour you a drink. That makes up for my momentary indecorum, doesn't it?

Crystal seemed to ponder the validity of that assumption for a moment, then grabbed a bottle containing a red liquid that appeared to spark when she poured it into two small shot glasses.

- What is that? – Draco inquired, both curious and apprehensive.

- Lightning Cherry Vodka. Homemade in Russia by an old witch that used to be friends with grampa Humphrey. – Crystal said, extending him one of the glasses – Bottoms up!

The conversation flowed cheerful between them, making less and less sense the more and more drinks they had. That is, until Professor Slughorn somehow learned about the unauthorised festivity taking place in the dungeon well after curfew and appeared in his pyjamas and night robe, demanding explanations from the Prefects.

He approached Crystal and Draco, accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, who didn't completely disguise her accusatory expression.

- Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this? Are those alcoholic beverages!? – Professor Slughorn scolded, veritably scandalised.

Before Draco could come up with an answer, Crystal, instantly regaining her composure, tweeted sweetly:

- Professor Slughorn, Sir, may I have a word?

- Certainly, my dear. – the professor responded, immediately softening his tone.

They retreated to a corner, where they spoke in soft whispers. Many of the students were retiring for their dormitories, trying to avoid whatever trouble was about to befall them for the misbehaviour. Others observed expectantly, while Crystal softened the Professor with her sweetest smiles and calculated light touches on his arm. Finally, they both came up to the few students that remained in the room and she smiled triumphantly, while the Professor told them:

- Well, it's late. You students had better clean this up and be off to bed, I reckon. Goodnight, now.

Then he left without a word about punishments or reprisals. The students were left goggling at Crystal in amazement and exclaiming:

- He didn't even take a single point!

- He didn't even take the bottles!

- How did you do that?!

Crystal flipped her hair, grinning smugly and said:

- I'm Crystal Bancroft, I always get my way!


	14. Chapter 14 - Mean Girls Intervention

Chapter 14 – Mean Girls Intervention

The Slytherin's celebratory mood was rather short-lived, for when the morning came on the next day, they were again confronted with mounting piles of homework. Seventh and eighth year students crowded the Common Room with their endless scrolls and books and quills, when Crystal came from the dormitory, uttered a simple "Hi!" and headed directly to the exit, with a rushed "Bye!". She didn't return to the Common Room until the end of the day.

This behaviour was repeated on Monday after classes, and on Tuesday she was again about to shoot out of the classroom after Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Pansy inquired, curiously:

- Where are you off to in such a rush?

- To the library! – Crystal responded, already walking away, nearly running over Hermione Granger, who was heading in the same direction. The Slytherin girls were left staring at each other utterly perplexed.

Crystal returned to the Common Room late that evening and, sighing, sat and dropped her bag carelessly onto the nearest sofa. Then, remembering her pet rabbit inside, hastily pulled it to her lap and stroked its long furry ears apologetically. She didn't notice the girls silently observing her until they crossed the room and squeezed to sit together on the sofa in front of hers. They pushed and grumbled at each other for a while, until Astoria gave in and sat on the floor, so that Millicent could comfortably occupy one and a half seats. Then Pansy started talking:

- Hello, Crystal.

- What's up, Pansy? – Crystal greeted back, continuing petting her pet rabbit.

- We were waiting for you. It seems we have barely seen you, lately…

- Aww, miss me already? You just can't live without me, can you? – Crystal joked, a couple of girls chuckled, but Pansy maintained her grave expression, as she responded:

- Well, we do enjoy your company, though sadly the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual…

- Huh? What are you talking about?

- You see, a girl should surround herself with people with whom she shares certain similarities…

- Where are you getting at? – Crystal asked, exasperated.

- A distinguished girl like you has a certain status, a certain image to maintain… Have you considered how damaging it could be to your image, and ours as well, if people started taking the wrong conclusions from you spending so much time in spaces… well, like the library, known to be frequented by… well, mudbloods and blood traitors…

Crystal couldn't believe her ears. Pansy, misinterpreting her silence for acquiescence, continued:

- Not to mention that, despite our efforts to warn you, you seem to insist on consorting with known criminals… Just think about the impact relations like that can have on your popularity and on your so promising career!

After staring at her classmate silently for a few moments, Crystal spoke in an ominously quiet tone:

- Let me get this straight: this is your lame attempt at an intervention. For real?

- Well… I… we… - Pansy stammered, turning pleadingly to the rest of the group. However, the girls sat in silence, determinedly avoiding both Pansy and Crystal's gaze.

- You think you and your pathetic bunch of frustrated minions are the cool crowd and are entitled to dictating who's in and who's out?! Oh, you're funny! – Crystal shot at her with a laughter that sounded anything but amused. Then she rose to her feet and, staring down at the girls squeezing together on the sofa, she continued – Let me tell you something, you mean queen wannabe: I make the cool crowd! You think you bully a first year kid here and there and you get to rule the school?! I flash a smile and get crowds across the globe kissing the ground I walk on! So don't even think about trying to tell me who I can or can't get along with! And, least of all, don't presume to lecture me about my public image and my career! Are we clear?

Then, expert in theatrics as she was, Crystal proceeded to a dramatic exit, whereupon she stalked to the passage on the wall and, before leaving, turned to look at the girls contemptuously one more time and said:

- Oh, and sweetie? Don't flatter yourself worrying what my relations will make other people think about you. They simply don't!

Only then did she truly enter the passage. However, her dramatic exit lost somewhat its impact when she immediately bumped into Draco Malfoy, who was coming in from a Quidditch practice, judging by his attire, his wind-ruffled hair and the colour on his cheeks.

- Hey, drinking buddy! – Crystal greeted him cheerfully, loud enough for the other girls to hear.

Draco, however, merely looked at her silently for a moment, then glanced at the girls sitting on the sofa, and headed for his dormitory without a word, which contributed to turn the deep frown on Pansy's face into a hint of a smile.


	15. Chapter 15 - Silence and Peace

Chapter 15 – Silence and Peace

During the next few days, the atmosphere between the older Slytherins remained heavy. Pansy and her gang kept their distance from Crystal; Draco kept his distance from Crystal (and practically everyone else, like he had as of the start of the school year), and Crystal kept her attitude of doing whatever she wanted.

Neither the cold weather, nor the teachers in class were doing much to lighten the mood of the inhabitants of the dungeons, quite the opposite, even. In fact, on Friday morning, the Defense Against the Dark Arts class started with some undesirable news, as Professor Willibrord entered the classroom announcing:

- Good morning, class! Today we will begin with a surprise quiz on the unit we finished in our last lesson. I expect by now you are nearly experts in recognising and countering the nine types of curses we've covered!

She then proceeded to hand out the quiz papers, saying "Everybody grab your quills, you have thirty minutes.", while the class erupted in protests. Unfazed, the Professor merely responded, returning to her desk at the front of the room:

- Oh come, now! The longer you spend complaining, the less time you have to answer the questions.

Thirty minutes, ten questions and three rolls of parchment later, every student in class looked as moody as the Slytherins. Every student but Hermione Granger, that is. Not only was she satisfied with her performance in the test, she was eager to do as well in the rest of the lesson.

- Now we will begin a new Unit: Dark Creatures, and the first chapter is Vampires. Now, before we open our books, what can you tell me about vampires? – Professor Willibrord asked the class. Many students raised their hands, but none as much as Hermione. The Professor scanned the classroom, pleased, until, to Hermione's disappointment, her choice fell on one of the few students whose arm wasn't raised: - Miss Bancroft?

- Crystal, who had been burying her face in a book, trying to make herself unnoticed in the back of the room, looked up, rather annoyed:

- Huh… I don't know.

- Well, I'm sure you can, at least, describe their diet, or what happens to them when exposed to sunlight. – the Professor insisted.

- They… hunt cute furry animals and they… I don't know, sparkle, or whatever! – Crystal responded, causing the class to erupt in laughter.

- I see. Is that what it says in… - pursing her lips, Professor Willibrord took the book Crystal had been pretending to read and checked the title on the cover: - "Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Geneology"?

The girl simply shrugged and retorted:

- Oops, wrong book!

- Well, in that case, you won't mind that I take it. – the Professor said, placing the book under her arm and heading back to her desk, then adding – And I'll take 5 points from Slytherin, as well. Miss Granger, would you like to answer?

Crystal looked positively furious, but she didn't get a chance to express her anger out loud, because Hermione began reciting:

- A vampire is a magical hominid that feeds by biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They have an aversion to garlic, which can be used to keep them at bay. They're part of the family of beings known as the Living Dead and they're evil creatures that roam the night and cannot go out in the daylight, because they're burned to ashes when exposed to sunlight. – at this point, many students were rolling their eyes and Pansy Parkinson was mimicking a speech while her friends snickered. Hermione, however, carried on her encyclopaedic definition – They're usually pale and gaunt, with pupiless black eyes and sharp fangs for puncturing the throat. Vampires don't show on photographs or mirrors, seeing as they don't have reflection and light…

Hermione's lips kept moving, though not another sound came out of them. She quickly realised this and flushed a deep shade of red and her eyes became watery. Like everyone else, she looked around the room for an explanation and found Crystal's wand pointed at her, and Crystal herself with an expression of utter annoyance.

- Miss Bancroft! – Professor Willibrord bellowed, above the snickers from the Slytherins and the outraged exclamations from the Gryffindors.

- Oh, come on! We were all thinking it!

The Slytherins roared with laughter, the Gryffindors protested, Hermione tried not to cry and Professor Willibrord, looking livid, simply pointed to the door and hissed:

- Headmistress's office! Now!

Crystal missed Charms class, so her classmates didn't see her again until they arrived at the Great Hall at lunchtime, when they found her already seated at the Slytherin table. Smiling warmly, Pansy took the seat right next to her and, following the example, the other girls chose their seats around her, as well. Bemusement was etched on Crystal's face, when she looked slowly up from her vegetable mix and raised an eyebrow at them and their unexpected friendliness.

- Hi, how are you? – Pansy asked, all nice and sweet, while helping herself to some pork chops.

- Beautiful, as always. – Crystal responded, in a perfectly neutral tone.

- This little strife between us is a bit silly, don't you think? – Pansy asked, out of the blue.

- Well, I wouldn't call it a strife, exactly. – Crystal said, conversationally, while arranging the peas on her plate in a shape of a C - It was more you pouting and giving me the cold shoulder, after you realised that I don't take crap from anybody.

- Hum, anyway… I don't know why I said those things. I was having a bad day, I suppose. – Pansy excused herself – Though I did mean it when I said I enjoy your company!

- Of course you do, why wouldn't you?! – Crystal guffawed, as though the idea that someone might not enjoy her company was perfectly ludicrous. Then, as an afterthought, she added - You're not so bad, either.

- Oh, thank you! – Pansy exclaimed, sounding a little too pleased at such a weak compliment – Do you think we could forget about this and let everything be as it was?

- Yeah, sure! – Crystal acceded with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, though she couldn't help her lips from hinting a smile.

From that moment on, the Slytherin girls went back to their gossipy conversations as though the "intervention" had never happened.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Message on the Wall

Chapter 16 – The Message on the Wall

Next morning, the students that arrived at the Entrance Hall headed for breakfast were greeted with a photograph of Crystal, taken undoubtedly from a page of some magazine and Engorged to occupy the whole wall beside the great oaken front doors. This way, everyone coming from either the stairs from the upper floors, the dungeons, or the corridor of the kitchens were bound to see a giant-sized Crystal flipping her long luscious hair and making a point of exhibiting a flask that read "Fabulously Fabulous Hair Concoction" in a flowery font. Written less neatly in angry red letters across the photograph were the words: "I secretly despise mudbloods".

Before long, a crowd had gathered in front of the poster and the older students couldn't help whispering comparisons between this situation and one that had taken place a few years back, when another intolerant message had been painted in red on the walls, announcing the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

Some of the students elbowed their friends when Crystal herself appeared on the Hall, coming from the dungeons, later than everyone else, as usual. A few dozens of faces turned to stare at her. At first, there was silence, as the crowd parted to let her pass and get a closer look, then the whispering was resumed, louder and fiercer than before. Crystal seemed genuinely astounded as she observed the bizarre installation. She quickly regained her composure, however, and was about to turn away dismissively, when she was stopped in her tracks by the arrival of a group of teachers and a grumbling Mr. Filch. A couple of women that Crystal thought taught Astronomy and Arithmancy held their breaths upon seeing the reason for the turmoil, others paled, Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in a way that turned her mouth into the thinnest line and Professor Slughorn inquired, shocked:

- Miss Bancroft, are you responsible for this… this uncomely spectacle?

- Honestly, I think she is too vain to do that to a photograph of herself! – Hermione Granger murmured, standing next to the teachers with her Head Girl badge stuck rather lopsided to the front of her robe.

- Yeah, Shagy Locks, here, is right! I would never blemish my perfectly flawless face like that! – Crystal concurred, pointing indignantly at the haggish red letters scribbled across the nose of the giant size representation of herself.

- You know, calling me a depreciative nickname right now doesn't really help your case! – Hermione told her, annoyed, referring to the accusation written on the photograph.

- Oh, that? That's just ridiculous! I'm not that picky, I despise everyone equally! – Crystal said naturally, with a shrug of her shoulders, eliciting more than a few chuckles and smiles from the crowd.

After a moment, the teachers seemed to consensually conclude that, indeed, it was unlikely that she would be behind such a pitiable prank. The students were finally ushered to the Great Hall, where breakfast ensued, as usual, while Mr. Filch was left to take down the giant poster from the wall. Within a couple of hours, the matter was all but forgotten, as the students enjoyed the cold but sunny day with a stroll out in the fresh air or ice skating on the frozen lake.

For the next few days, the whole school was in high spirits, probably a result of the pleasant winter sunlight that bathed the grounds in colour and entered the castle windows, brightening as much the rooms and corridors, as the countenances of everyone inside.

Another reason for such light-heartedness might also have been the news that Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the School's former students and cherished heroes Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had successfully carried out an operation to discover and dismantle a Death Eater secret hideout, leading to the capture and imprisonment of five former followers of the late dark wizard known as He Who Must Not Be Named.

Even most of the Slytherin students, probably trying to demarcate themselves from the association of their House with that particular organisation of Dark wizards and witches, acclaimed those news with the rest of the School. Some students went so far as to speculate that, at this rate, every Death Eater at large would be captured and sentenced within a year's time.

Inevitably, the subject triggered a whole new surge of unflattering whispers and accusatory looks directed at Draco Malfoy, who, since the initial controversy regarding his return to the School, had been basically shunned into the indifferent background of the daily school life. Either because of the news itself or because of the renewed hostility they elicited, his mood contrasted glaringly to that of the rest of the School.

On Wednesday afternoon, Crystal arrived late at Magic Ethics, though at this point, hardly anyone was surprised by that. The teacher didn't even pause on his speech about the sacred inherent value of every human life, either magical or non-magical, as Crystal made her way to the last row of seats at the back of the room, which was completely empty but for the leftmost seat, occupied by Draco.

- Hey there, stranger! – she greeted, as she sat next to him, and retrieved from her bag her pet rabbit, her copy of the course book _Ethical and Moral Values Applied to the Magical Arts_, and the last issue of the American _Witch Weekly_, whose cover starred her former boyfriend, Quidditch player Lucas Picquery, with the caption: "America's favourite pretty boy has new romance"

- You shouldn't sit there. – Malfoy warned, grumpily.

- Why? Is something wrong with this chair? – she asked absentmindedly while opening her magazine on a page about the latest trend in winter robes.

- It's too close to mine.

- So? Do you have some kind of nasty contagious disease, or something?

- Yes, it's called the Death Eater Syndrome. It runs in the family, you see, and makes me a dangerous and malevolent creature that must be avoided and preferably caged, at all costs. You don't want to be infected with my evilness! – Draco spat, ruefully.

- Well, then, it's a good thing I have high immunity to judgement and criticism.

The warm feeling of gratitude that assertion inspired in Draco softened his bitterness a bit. Then he sighed and turned to face her and force out the words he didn't want to say:

- Crystal, Pansy might be a snooty hypocritical hag, but she is right in saying that my reputation is going to rub off on you if we keep getting along …

- You heard that, huh? – the girl put down the magazine to face him as well and said seriously: - Look, it's not that big of a deal! I don't care…

- Well, you should care! – Draco interrupted, a little louder than he'd intended, making some students look back, annoyed. Lowering his tone, he insisted – I know you weren't here last year, or in my second year, but for these people muggleborn-hating is a big deal! So trust me when I tell you that I am the last person you want to be seen talking to, especially after that… message, on Saturday…

- Oh, come on, Draco, if you're so worried about what might happen to me because of your reputation, then you're not that much of a selfish, evil prat…

As he snorted, she pressed on:

- Besides, if I recall correctly, you even defended Hermione when I was being rude about her muggle origin!

At this, Draco positively laughed. It was a dark, rueful laughter that earned a stern look from the teacher, at the front of the classroom.

- I was the one who started calling her that! I've made it my life's mission to make hers miserable since our second year! – he confessed - I stood by watching while she was tortured in my own house, Crystal! You… you have no idea of the things I saw… the things I did…

The girl felt a shiver down her back. Obviously, she had heard the rumours and whispers regarding her classmate, and he had previously confirmed some of them himself. Still, the term "torture" and learning that the victim had been someone she knew personally somehow made everything more real. An image of the wild-haired smart girl writhing in pain before the cold, impassive stare of a black-robed, black-masked Draco formed, unwanted, in Crystal's mind. But Draco surely hadn't been that indifferent and unaffected, otherwise he wouldn't be so torn with regret now! No, he must have been terrified…

- You were forced to do those things by despicable, evil people. I'm sure that when you're given the chance to truly be yourself, you are not that cruel…

- And I am sure Granger and the rest of the School disagree with you.

The opportunity to ascertain that assumption arose that very afternoon, when Crystal found Hermione hunched over an assortment of books, scrolls, charts and tables, writing feverishly on a long roll of parchment. Crystal didn't really bring herself to inquire her colleague on the painful and potentially traumatizing experiences she had been through during the War, but she did sit a little distance away, on the same table the Gryffindor girl was working on, observing her attentively.

Looking up from her writing to check a reference on a book a little further away, Hermione was startled to find Crystal perched so uncharacteristically silent on the table, staring at her as though she had suddenly grown antlers.

- Don't tell me my hair is suddenly looking ravishing! – she said sarcastically, flipping the pages on _New Theory of Numerology_.

- Nope. It's still every bit as untamed as a band of Cornish Pixies on Vitamix Potion, I'm afraid. – Crystal retorted, aiming for an amicable, joking tone that made Hermione stop writing for a moment to look up at her suspiciously.

- Is there something you want from me, Crystal?

- What?! No! Well, since you're asking, you wouldn't happen to know anything about…hum… Locator Charms, would you? – Crystal improvised, trying to disguise her odd behaviour, which she herself couldn't quite comprehend, either.

- As a matter of fact, I would. I also happen to know there are few books here where you'll be able to find that information.

- Would you really make me go through the trouble of reading an actual book!? There are, like, a million words in it!

- You'll understand if I am not too keen on being Silenced again. – Hermione replied sarcastically, returning to her work.

Sulking, Crystal spent the next hour raiding the closest shelves, making as much noise as she possibly could clicking her heels, smacking her bubblegum, hauling ladders and dropping loudly on the table the thickest and heaviest tomes she could find, from _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore, to _Practical Household Magic_ by Zamira Gulch. Then, she sat on the seat exactly in front of the other girl, drumming her fingers on the table while pretending to read _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ by E. Limus. Hermione remained immersed in her homework, only sparing her quick amused glances every once in a while.


	17. Chapter 17 - Bubbles, Blubber and Backst

Chapter 17 – Bubbles, Blubbering and Backstabbing

On the way to the Great Hall, at dinnertime, Crystal's ego was positively inflated as she was sequentially met by what she perceived as lustful looks from a group of fifth year Ravenclaw boys, envious whispers from a couple of Gryffindor girls and a few catcalls from random boys passing by. Slytherin chaser, Kieran Harper, a boy from her year whose pushy advances during the victory party had made her revise her whole understanding of the term "repugnant", went so far as to shout "Hey, Crystal! Nice legs, you should come ride my broom, one of these days!".

Only when she arrived in the Entrance Hall did the reason for these reactions become apparent: another giant photograph of her had been posted on the wall. This time, it was one in which she didn't appear to be wearing any clothes, lying inside a wide cauldron with her arms and legs hanging out and the rest of her body covered in bubbles, as though it were a bathtub. Again, the picture had been taken from an advertisement page of a magazine, but this time someone had scratched the advertising message ("Bedazzling Bathbubbles Solution – a soothing bubblebath sensation in every spoonful") and replaced it with the caption "Pop the bubbles for 2 sickles". All around there were muffled snickers and giggles and naughty comments, while a group of teachers tried to dispel the crowd composed mainly of boys, who couldn't help chancing a last beguiled glance at the suggestive poster, before being ushered into the Great Hall by a stern-looking Professor McGonagall.

- Hey, Crystal, I want to pop your bubbles! – a blond Hufflepuff boy named something Smith, whom Crystal recognised from Herbology class shouted, earning a swat to the head by his House Prefect, Ernie Macmillan, walking right behind him.

- So do all the other boys, but you can't always get what you want! – the girl retorted with her most seductive smile, then made a point of pulling up her already short skirt and stalk to the Great Hall swaying her hips.

Being a good-looking, wealthy and successful public figure, Crystal was used to male attention and female envy. In fact, she had long learned to regard it as flattery and even use it to her advantage, so the latest poster prank wasn't something she couldn't handle and it wouldn't have bothered her a bit, had it not been the second incident in just a few days that was clearly meant to vilify her. There was obviously someone in the School who had an issue with her and was cowardly hiding behind these anonymous calumnious messages, instead of owing up to whatever their problem was and saying whatever they had to say upfront, which was what infuriated her the most.

During the following days, Crystal found herself observing the people around her and mentally listing the possible suspects and respective motives. The first message had been an accusation of muggleborn-hating, after she'd Silenced muggleborn Hermione Granger in the middle of a class, which her colleague might have found somewhat upsetting… In fact, Hermione's words at the library would suggest that she had, indeed, been offended. But then, she had been at the library during the period of time in which the second poster has been posted… Not to mention that she didn't seem to be the kind of girl that would resort to such sensationalism.

The second message had been of a different nature, accusing her of promiscuity. Well, there had been a little controversy regarding her sense of style… Ginny Weasley had unflatteringly remarked that her clothes were rather provocative, on more than one occasion. Also, she was close friends with Hermione and she did have a temper. On the other hand, Ginny didn't seem to have a problem speaking her mind or confronting others face to face…

Another person that had called her promiscuous was Draco Malfoy, who she knew for a fact was trying to push her away. Though, admittedly, his problem was more with himself than with her. Besides, traumatized as he was with all the Death Eater/Muggleborn-hazing drama in his past, Crystal doubted he would be leafing through girly magazines, searching for photographs of her to graffiti with intolerant messages (at least, not the graffiti part, Crystal thought to herself with a somewhat pleased smile).

She still hadn't reached a conclusion when the third poster appeared hung on the wall, on the following Sunday. Probably dissatisfied with the little effect the previous messages had had on the target, the anonymous slanderer seemed to have put a lot more work into this new poster. In fact, it wasn't so much a poster, as a collage: at the top there was an image of Crystal's father, Edvin Bancroft, looking grand and formidable in a rich, superb cloak that could make a king envious, and holding his signature ornamented walking stick; at the bottom was an old photograph showing a much younger Crystal looking tiny and fragile in a lacy white dress. Beside the photograph of the little Crystal with widening, teary eyes, there were big, smeared, black letters reading "I'm such an insufferable attention-seeker, my daddy sent me halfway across the globe so he wouldn't have to put up with me any longer!"

Again, a crowd had already gathered in the Entrance Hall, when Crystal arrived on her way to breakfast. She was quite taken aback with this new attack, but before anyone could glimpse a hint of hurt on her expression, she purposely slouched her shoulders and placing her hand on her chest, whimpered in a sarcastically mournful tone:

- Oh no! I can do whatever the hell I want without my multi-millionaire father breathing down my neck, while still granting me unlimited access to his bank account… - then she added with a theatrical sigh - Yes, I'm miserable!

Despite her words, Crystal couldn't help looking to the one person she knew would see through her farce, only to see his white-blond head disappearing down the corridor that led to the dungeons. This angered her more than anything so far, so that nothing but her boundless pride kept her from storming after him and tell him where he could stick all his "Death Eater Syndrome" psychodrama.

Instead, she flipped her long hair haughtily and headed for the Great Hall, where she remained for the next hour talking animatedly and laughing particularly loudly with the rest of the Slytherin girls already inside.

The poster was quickly removed from the wall, the small crowd was quickly dispelled from the Hall, and the taunting message quickly slipped from the minds of the inhabitants of the castle. Still, later that morning, Crystal was seen placing a small, battered purple notebook inside her handbag, before exiting the Slytherin dungeon.

She didn't return until lunchtime, when she supposed everyone else would be in the Great Hall. Not everyone was, though. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone at a table absorbed in _The Dark Arts Undone_. He hastily put the book away when Crystal came in the room, and got up.

- Don't worry, I'm not going to invade your anti-social bubble! – Crystal shot at him, sarcastically, crossing the room to the corridor that led to the dormitories.

- I'm not anti-social! – Draco called after her – I'm being cut dead by everyone else!

At that, Crystal appeared back in the Common Room, stalked up to him and said:

- For crying out loud, Draco! You were allowed to return to the School, to resume your position as Prefect, and you got made Team Captain! Stop brooding and whining about how no one will give you a second chance and you give yourself a chance! Figure out a way to forgive yourself! – Seeing his perplexed expression, she added – That's right, I went there!

Then, as his grey eyes stared steadily into her hazel ones, an amused smirk crept its way to his lips.

- What are you smirking at? – Crystal demanded.

At that precise moment, the passage on the wall opened and in came Astoria Greengrass, surprisingly unaccompanied by her sister, Pansy or any of the other Slytherin girls. She hesitated at the entrance, as though she was still deciding whether or not this was where she had meant to go.

- Hey, A, what's up? Were you hit with a Confundus Charm, or something? – Crystal joked, instantly cheerful.

The other girl responded with a weak smile, then advanced toward her classmates, still a bit hesitant. She then took a deep breath and said:

- Crystal… hum… I… there is something you should know… I should have said something after the first one, but… hum…

- A, what is it? Is this about this lame anonymous slander campaign? If you know something, spill!

The other girl swallowed hard and glanced quickly toward Draco, who declared, rather authoritatively:

- I'm a Prefect, Astoria! If you know who's behind those pranks, you tell me!

Crystal nodded, encouragingly, and the girl proceeded:

- At first, we thought it was just curiosity, you know, to see what you had been up to before coming here… Then she started cutting the photographs off the magazines…

- Who did? – Crystal insisted, but Draco already knew the answer before Astoria whispered:

- Pansy…

- What?! Why?! – Crystal exclaimed, veritably flabbergasted.

- Crystal, Pansy likes to feel powerful and in control and she doesn't take it well to people questioning her leadership. – Draco explained.

- So she went on pretending we were all besties, while she and her minions had been conspiring to publicly humiliate me all along?!

- Please, don't get mad… - Astoria whimpered.

- Oh, sweetie, I don't get mad. – Crystal assured in the sweetest tone. Then her smile darkened, as she added - I get even!


	18. Chapter 18 - Payback Time

Chapter 18 – Payback Time

It wasn't long until Crystal made good on her promise of settling the score. Monday morning, all the way from the dormitory to the Great Hall, Pansy had to put on her most intimidating persona, because, for some reason she couldn't fathom, an unusual amount of students were getting the nerve to stare, snicker and point as she passed by. Even Daphne had been dutifully averting her eyes from her, ever since they had left the girls dormitory together.

It wasn't until she arrived at the Slytherin table, while the Great Hall roared with laughter, that she was bluntly made aware of her condition:

- Ewww, what's that on your face? – Millicent asked, disgusted, as soon as Pansy sat down.

- What are you talking about? – Pansy inquired, sourly and uncomprehendingly. She searched her bag and produced a small silver pocket mirror, on which she checked her reflection for what felt like the hundredth time, that morning. – I don't see anything!

- How's that possible? You look like you drank a whole cauldron of Fungiface Potion! I can barely make out your nose with all those mushroom-sized boils filled with pus!

Either Millicent's extremely graphic description or the very sight of Pansy's face rendered the other girls unable to take another bite of their breakfast, they were so disgusted. Instead, they raided the table for mirrors, though none was able to provide Pansy with the reflection of her affliction.

They then bombarded her with questions about what she had eaten or drunk or done that could possibly have triggered such a reaction. As she retraced for the third time every step she had taken that morning since she had got out of bed, Jeanine suggested, without much conviction:

- Maybe your morning Exfoliant Potion has gone off…

- It couldn't have! I checked the vial, the expiration date was months away!

- Well, did you check inside the vial? – Millicent suggested, also half-heartedly, but, at this, Pansy's eyes alighted with realization.

Crystal was already sitting at a desk in the Transfiguration classroom, babbling on about wand accessories with Astoria, sitting next to her, when Pansy Parkinson entered the room. Her hat was pulled down and her scarf was wrapped around her mouth and nose, so that only her eyes were visible. This gave the Gryffindors a golden opportunity to reciprocate all the times she had mocked and sneered and laughed at them, and they didn't miss it. Shooting venomous looks at the rest of the class, she stalked up to Crystal and accused:

- You! You did this!

The other girl placidly turned to face her and with her most noncommittal tone, she responded:

- I've done many things, you'll have to be more specific!

- My face! It's frightful! – Pansy positively bellowed at her.

- So is your eyesight, if it took you 18 years to notice! – Crystal retorted, to the utter amusement of the rest of the class – But your genetics is not really my responsibility. It's your parents you should blame for that.

Wheezing furiously, Pansy took off her hat and unwrapped her scarf, exposing her disfigured face and, pointing at her chin, she cried:

- I meant this! This fungi everyone seems to be able to see, except me!

- Lucky you, the sight of it is making my eyes sore!

The whole class positively exploded in laughter. Professor McGonagall arrived in the room to find Dean Thomas doubled over and shaking with laughter, Parvati Patil giggling uncontrollably, Ginny and Neville wiping off tears of sheer glee, and Pansy Parkinson with her face covered in pustules and her murderous stare fixed on Crystal, who was beaming triumphantly.

- Miss Bancroft!

Crystal, already anticipating a detention coming her way, turned to the Professor with the words "Totally worth it" already forming in her mouth, when McGonagall continued:

- I see you finally arrived in class on time! Take 5 points.

Pansy Parkinson spent the rest of the day hiding in the hospital wing, while Madam Pomfrey tried to figure out what kind of Potion and which ingredients had been used, in order to make an antidote.

I'm fairly sure the infectious agent is _Beauveria magiccus_… Though the lack of reflection… it must be caused by an element of vampirism of sorts… - the nurse thought aloud while opening and closing multiple cabinets, piling pots and flasks and herbs.

Eventually, she came up with a smelly Staghorn Pomade that Pansy was to apply abundantly on the infected area every hour. By the time the girl returned to the Slytherin dungeon, a slight redness to her cheeks and nose were the only visible vestiges left of the fungi infection. More lasting were the positive effects on Crystal's popularity with the rest of the Houses, and not just with the boys, either.

Pansy unsurprisingly tried to get her colleague suspended, or at least in detention. But being unable to provide evidence of the latter's guilt or even a motive, at least without incriminating herself in the matter of the anonymous slander campaign, none of the teachers acceded to take action. Therefore, she resigned to go about her business as inconspicuously as she could, now that the whole school had something to retaliate her snide provocations with. Her gang of Slytherin girls still followed her lead everywhere and in everything, which is why, despite the overall growth in popularity, Crystal became all but an outcast in her own House.


	19. Chapter 19 - Crystal is Our Queen

Chapter 19 – Crystal is Our Queen

For a while, life in the castle went on more calmly than it had for some time. With the end of the term growing nearer, the students spent much of their time in their Common Rooms, tackling their ever increasing amounts of homework.

Crystal, probably trying to avoid conflict with Pansy and her gang, had taken to avail herself of the night time, when everyone else had gone to bed, to take over the dungeon with her scrolls of parchment and books, mixed up with magazine clippings, cups of coffee, make-up items, pieces of jewellery, and everything and anything she happened to have with her. It was a miracle she could get any work done in such a mess, but, considering her careless attitude toward her studies until then, it was, nevertheless, an improvement.

However, it seemed that those peaceful days were only meant to be the calm before the storm, because, despite Crystal's odd timetable, conflict was bound to break out.

After sleeping in, yet again, Crystal woke up late one morning to find the dormitory especially empty. The other girls leaving before her was nothing new, only this time she felt particularly alone in the room. She soon realised why: all the other beds were empty, including the small cot next to her own four-poster, where Cece Diamond usually laid. She spent the rest of the morning interrogating every Slytherin student she came across, but none could provide any clues as to the whereabouts of the missing rabbit.

- How should I know what happened to your stupid rabbit?! – Pansy retorted, indifferently when Crystal inquired her – Perhaps it ran away from you and your ridiculous craze with pet clothes!

Draco made a similar suggestion, though he didn't phrase it quite that offensively, when Crystal, sighing, sat down for dinner right in front of him, something she had taken to doing just for the satisfaction of challenging him and his self-imposed isolation.

- No, she couldn't have run away. – Crystal assured, vehemently. After a moment, she elaborated, absentmindedly picking at bits of beetroot in her plate - I took her in after I found her trapped in a snare. It injured her spine and she has never regained the use of her hind legs, that's why I have to carry her in my purse. So how come she wasn't in her bed when I went to pick her up, this morning?

Not being able to provide a comforting answer made Draco a little bummed himself, which was a whole new experience for him. Why on earth would someone else's pet going missing bother him at all?! It was none of his business and he had more serious matters to worry about!

- Hey, Crystal! – Pansy shouted suddenly from farther down the table – Are you enjoying your dinner? The meat is particularly tender, don't you agree?

- How thick can you be, Fungidzilla? After three months of sharing a table, you still haven't grasped the concept of vegetarianism? It means I don't eat meat!

Pansy, however, didn't seem bashed by the unpleasant retort. Instead, her face broke in a malicious grin as she said:

- Or so you think. Now that you don't have your own personal elves preparing your meals, who knows, maybe a lost rabbit might have accidentally wandered into your vegetable casserole…

Crystal instantly dropped her cutlery and looked at Malfoy utterly shocked, whispering "She wouldn't!". Then, she got up from her seat with a sickly, nauseated expression and started walking swiftly toward the doors. However, halfway down the Hall, on hearing Pansy and her minions laughing loudly, Crystal came to an abrupt stop and made a sharp angle back in the direction of the Slytherin table. Quietly and determinedly, she approached Pansy from behind and, before the girl had time to notice her presence, pushed her sneering face into the pork stew she had been chomping on, and hissed:

- Listen, you psycho, when I arrive at the dormitory this evening, I'm going to find my rabbit safe and sound in her bed. And in case that's not clear enough for you, I. Am. Not. Asking.

She turned to finally leave and found cheers and applause coming from the other three tables. Some Gryffindors had even gone so far as to chant something that sounded a lot like:

_Crystal is our Queen,_

_Crystal is our Queen,_

_She doesn't let Pansy be mean,_

_Crystal is our Queen._

_She may wear silver and green,_

_But won't let Slytherins win,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Crystal is our Queen._

She hadn't taken two steps when Professor McGonagall appeared right in front of her, followed by Professor Slughorn.

- I realise you take pride in causing scenes, Miss Bancroft, but this School is not your stage. – Professor McGonagall scolded, quietly, so that only Crystal and Professor Slughorn were able to hear – Since you seem so keen in washing your laundry in public, you will certainly not mind spending your lunchtimes for the rest of the week helping Mr. Filch clean the House point hourglasses, in the Entrance Hall.

Without giving Crystal a chance to say whatever witty remark she was about to come up with, the Headmistress walked away, to resume her meal at the Teachers Table. Professor Slughorn didn't follow, as Crystal had expected. Instead, he signalled for her to follow him and started walking to the doors.

Half an hour later, Crystal left his office on the sixth floor, looking rather sulky. She was headed for the stairs to go down to the dungeons, when she met a crowd of Gryffindor students, possibly on their way to their Tower, who resumed the song they had chanted at dinner. That contributed to boost Crystal's ego and lighten her mood, which had turned a bit sour on account of Professor Slughorn's reprimand. She had feared she was losing her influence when she hadn't managed to get Slughorn on her side and exempt her from McGonagall's degrading detention. However, hearing these students chanting in admiration for her, she was assured that her fear had been unfounded.

As the group disappeared up the stairs repeating the chorus to "Crystal is our Queen", she beamed smugly and curtseyed queenly. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her up briskly, while a familiar voice hissed in her ear:

- Don't do that!

She turned to find Draco Malfoy's face grimacing sourly while he gripped her arm tightly.

- You're just jealous because they worship me and wrote me a song! – she shot at him, patronizingly.

- That song is not complimentary! – Draco spat disdainfully – I would know, because they didn't write it, Pansy and I did!

- What!? – Crystal exclaimed, with shock and ill-concealed hurt, yanking her arm free from her classmate's grasp and instinctively distancing herself from him.

- Not for you, mind! – Draco immediately clarified, correctly interpreting her reaction – It was a long time ago. We meant to mock their keeper, then they changed the words… And now they're using it to taunt me! And you.

Draco observed the shock on her expression fade, and be replaced by an odd look he couldn't quite define. After a moment, she spoke:

- Hold on, I'm still processing the part where you and Pansy write a song together!

- Now who's jealous? – he teased, smugly.

- Pfff, please! I can write a whole album all by myself! – Crystal snorted, dismissively. Then she asked, suspicious – What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?!

That was Draco's turn to guffaw:

- I realise this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you, Crystal!

- And still you can't provide another reason for your being here…

- As a matter of fact, I wasn't even here! I was in the corridor upstairs when I heard their chanting and came down just in time to keep you from making a fool of yourself!

- Excuse me?! What am I, some kind of damsel in distress, or something?! In case you haven't noticed, I am very well capable of looking out for myself, thank you very much!

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off down the stairs, with Draco right behind her, smirking in amusement. When she entered the girls dormitory, Cece Diamond was indeed sleeping serenely in her little cushioned cot. Crystal went to bed that night feeling extremely pleased.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 19 – The Ultimate Challenge

Pansy didn't waste time in trying to get back at her colleague for turning her own pranks against her. The opportunity arose even sooner than she had anticipated, the very next day.

After having been to the dormitory to change her shirt, which had got mud all over the front on account of a particularly pertinacious Huggingbrush in Herbology class, Pansy arrived at the Entrance Hall, on her way to lunch. There, she found Argus Filch looking rather annoyed, standing by the great oak front doors like a doorman, while Crystal danced around Ravenclaw's Giant Hourglass, petting it with an old shoe brush while humming one of her songs loudly, every now and again blowing and popping a pink bubble of gum.

Concealing herself behind a group of sixth year Hufflepuffs passing by, Pansy took out her wand, pointed it at the bucket of water in which Crystal had just dipped the brush, and murmured "Wingardium Leviosa!". As Filch held his breath and widened his eyes in furious anticipation, the bucket soared upward and then in the direction of an oblivious Crystal and, at a little flick of Pansy's wand, emptied its content down the girl's head.

The students in the Hall laughed and more students started to arrive to see Crystal Bancroft, in her hundred-galleon cashmere shirt, white silk stockings and dragon-skin green pumps, drenched to her bones and covered in multi-coloured foam. Pansy absolutely glowed with satisfaction at the sight.

However, it didn't seem Crystal was that easy to take down. In a heartbeat, her expression broke in a luscious grin and she resumed her dance, this time more slowly and sensuously, seductively brushing the foam off her arms, neck, legs. Then she began slowly and suggestively removing her soaked black robe, her scarf, her woollen green corset. Students, mainly boys, were crowding the Hall to watch the show; some where even climbing halfway up the stairs to get a better view, and all around there was cheering, clapping and catcalls.

By the time Professor McGonagall arrived in the Hall, looking outraged, Crystal was whipping her long hair, scattering droplets of water and foam that landed on the excited audience. Without a word, the Professor walked up to the soaked, half-dressed girl and, grabbing her by one arm, pulled her through the crowd and out of the Hall. On the way, Crystal didn't miss the chance to bump into a nearly-fuming Pansy and greet her with a winsome wink.

Tired of being thwarted time and again in her previously so effective humiliating schemes, Pansy finally came up with the ultimate solution to wipe that superior, invincible, superstar grin off of Crystal's face. After one particularly tiresome D.A.D.A. class about Dementors, all the Slytherins were rather surly and frustrated that they had been completely unsuccessful in casting a Patronus Charm. Worse than that, the Gryffindors that made up the other half of the class had seemed to master it effortlessly, for which Professor Willibrord praised them endlessly throughout the two hours of the lesson.

Pansy Parkinson, whose performance had been so poor that Professor Willibrord had attempted to suggest she looked up to Hermione Granger's skill at casting a perfectly corporeal silvery otter, was in a particularly bad mood at the end of the class. Intercepting Crystal on their way out of the classroom, she demanded without preamble:

- Let's settle this once and for all!

- Settle what, how, Sour Face? – Crystal questioned, sighing bored, as though her colleague was a vaguely annoying child that insisted in pestering the adults with her nonsense little games.

Already anticipating the entertainment of the confrontation, the rest of the class gathered around the two girls, watching eagerly.

- I challenge you for a duel! – Pansy announced.

- Wow, hold your horses, D'Artagnan! You might want to hang on to your last shred of dignity.

- What's the matter? Are you scared? From what I've seen of your skills, you have reason to be!

- Actually, sweetie, I believe the term is "nauseated", every time I have to look at your infected pug face!

The crowd snickered at the allusion to the still unforgotten incident of Pansy's facial fungi. Determinedly ignoring that reaction, she insisted:

- So, how's it going to be, Crystal?

- Fine, whatever, if it makes you happy to get made a fool of yet again, it's on!

- Then meet me in the Room of Doom at noon on Saturday. Don't be late!

Pansy stalked off, seemingly very pleased with herself, followed by her girl friends. Astoria looked at Crystal apprehensively and seemed about to say something, when her sister called her, impatiently. She silently joined the group, after glancing at Crystal apologetically. The rest of the class also dispersed and Crystal was left to process what she had got herself into.

- I didn't know you duelled! – Draco Malfoy drawled, leaning on the wall a little behind Crystal, observing her.

- Neither did I! – she declared, turning to face him.

- You're taking on Pansy without any training in duelling?!

- Yes, I guess I am.

- You do realise that Pansy's father competed in the Dunstable Duelling Championship for several years. So she's had quite a bit of practice.

- Well, thanks for the heads up. – Crystal said casually, then turned and started walking away, hoping not to let her growing uneasiness show.

- You know, I've been a very competent duellist for quite a while, myself… - Draco informed, smugly, stepping forward and coming to walk beside her.

- You must be very proud! – she responded, sarcastically – Now, if you're done boasting…

- I could give you a few pointers, you know.

Crystal stopped walking and turned, narrowing her eyes at him, while she pondered the suggestion. She felt there was something somewhat demeaning in accepting lessons from a mere classmate. On the other hand, it would be downright humiliating to be bested by Pansy, especially without a decent fight.

- Let me get this straight, you're offering to train me in duelling?! What about your bad-guy-issues?

Draco's snooty smirk vanished instantly, replaced by an expression of hurt, as he stated, somewhat pleadingly:

- Crystal, I would never hurt you!

- That's not what I meant! – she hastily explained, cursing her poor choice of words. – I meant… You didn't want me around before and… huh!... Anyway, I think I'll take you up on that offer.

Every day, for the rest of the week, Draco and Crystal left the Great Hall as soon as they finished dinner, and headed for a roomy hall down the dungeons corridor. There, they practised for a few hours, until they were both nearly at each other's throats, from irritation and frustration. The truth was that duelling revealed not to be one of Crystal's strongest suits.

- I told you to shoot at the dummy, not at the ceiling! – Draco reprimanded loudly, as Crystal missed the target for the fifth time.

- Don't you yell at me! – she shouted back at him – I already know my aim sucks, you don't have to rub it in!

Soon, they agreed to dismiss the dummy they had brought to represent Pansy during the trainings and started practising with one another, instead. Still, they weren't making much progress.

- Come on, Crystal, focus! – Draco reproached, as the girl landed on her bottom a few paces backward, after failing to deflect his weak Everte Statum spell.

- I AM focusing! – Crystal protested, swatting away his extended hand and getting up on her own, rubbing her behind. – You're not speaking the incantations aloud!

- I'm using non-verbal spells, so that you have to be ready for anything.

- How am I supposed to be ready if I don't even know what you're throwing at me?! That's not fair!

- Pansy won't play fair!

- "Pansy won't play fair!" – Crystal mimicked sardonically – Well, then, just tell me exactly how unfair she's going to play, since you seem to know her soooo well!

- Crystal, Pansy was one of my best friends for many years…

- If that's how your friends treat you, I can't imagine what your enemies would do… - Crystal scoffed.

- They'd save my life, apparently… - Draco murmured rather grudgingly, to himself. Louder, he said – C'mon, let's try again!

Slowly, Crystal managed to pick up on deflecting some basic curses. Her poor aiming, however, was still impairing her hexing skills.

- You can transfigure desks into pianos, Crystal! How come you can't hit me with a simple Leg-Locker Curse?! – Draco exclaimed, irritated, late Friday night, when discouragement was starting to get the best of both of them.

- Those desks are usually at close range and don't move! - Crystal protested, equally irritated.

- Well, this is a duel! What do you expect me to do? To stand still right here in front of you?! – he retorted, angrily, illustrating his point by walking up to stand face to face with her. He came so close that their noses were nearly touching, as she stared up and he looked down into each other's eyes, challengingly.

- You're still not a desk… - she murmured, trying to sound witty, while keenly aware of the extreme proximity between the two of them.

Walking over to the amalgam of cushions they had left by the back wall, she picked the bigger and fluffier one and sat down, stretching her arms and flexing her wrists tiredly, and added:

– Besides, I've had years of practice in turning furniture into musical instruments, while in attacking people, not so much!

Coming to sit beside her on another cushion, also tiredly rubbing his eyes, Draco scoffed, feeling somewhat aggrieved by her comment:

- I don't see how you would have much need for that sort of practice, I'm sure your father was more than able to afford any musical instrument you wanted!

- Oh, he could afford them, alright! Money was not the issue, his temper was! – Crystal retorted, rather ruefully. After a moment of silence, she told him in a little melancholy tone: - We used to have a Music Room, back at home, you know. It was my mom's favourite room in the whole house. Then, one day, they had this huge fight, mom and dad… At one point, dad just lost it and set the room on fire! All of my mom's precious instruments were burned to ashes, just like that! I could hear her crying the whole night through!

Listening to her story, Draco pictured the young, little Crystal with the long braids and the sad eyes from the clipping Pansy had used for the third poster. He imagined her hiding, scared, under her bed while her heedless parents havocked the house with a war of their own. He found himself with an arm hovering over her shoulders, hesitating to act on this sudden, strange impulse to comfort and support her. He dropped his arm, as she proceeded, in a matter-of-fact tone:

- Anyway, about a week later, when dad wasn't home, mom and I went into his study and, at a flick of her wand, his desk turned into a piano! We stayed there for hours, just playing and singing together. You can imagine I thought that spell was, like, the most awesome thing ever! I have been trying to get it right ever since I got my first wand.

- That's some difficult magic for a ten-year-old! – Draco observed, quite impressed.

- Well, I didn't get the hang of it right away. I started out small, you see, turning Dad's pipe into a flute, then the lamp-shade into a tambourine, that sort of thing. One day, when I was thirteen, I took the family crest Dad always keeps so proudly on the mantelpiece, and turned it into a guitar. Problem was, he got home earlier than I'd expected, and I couldn't reverse the spell completely. I hoped he wouldn't notice the strings, but he did. Boy, was he mad! That was the first time he threatened me with boarding school.


	21. Chapter 21 - Witch's Duel

Chapter 21 – Witch's Duel

The next day, when the bells clanged to announce midday, students from all four Houses were gathered in the gloomy round Room on the third floor where Pansy and Crystal's duel was to take place. Pansy stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by her gang of Slytherin girls, talking loudly and getting cockier and cockier every time she glanced at her watch, every two minutes or so.

Fretfulness filled the room, people glancing frequently to the entrance, questioning aloud whether anything was going to happen. Pansy checked her watch impatiently for the sixth time. Finally, a clicking of heels was heard from the passage outside and, a moment later, Crystal pranced into the room, announcing cheerfully:

- The pretty one's here!

She stood there, in her short pleated violet robes with gold trimmings and lacy thigh-high stockings, admiring the effect of her late arrival.

- I thought I told you not to be late! – Pansy accused, haughtily, from her position in the centre of the room.

- You did, and that's exactly why I am. – Crystal responded with an impertinent smile, her heels clicking and her high pony-tail swinging as she walked leisurely to stand in front of her opponent, in the centre of the room.

Millicent, acting as referee, placed herself at equal distances from the two adversaries and called:

- Wands ready! – Crystal produced her wand from inside her right sleeve and, straightening her shoulders, glanced at Draco, leaning on the wall beside the door. He nodded encouragingly and she turned to face Pansy with her wand raised like a sword. – On the count of three…

- Locomotor Wibbly! – Pansy shouted, causing a jet of light to shoot from her wand and hit an unprepared Crystal, who felt her legs buckle beneath her. Pansy snickered and Crystal protested.

- What? She said three! – Pansy responded with a malicious grin, right before she pointed her wand at her floor-bound opponent and shot – Engorgio Skullus!

This time, Crystal rolled to her side, avoiding the jet of light. Before Pansy could shout another incantation, she uttered "Tarantallegra!", but her spell missed the intended target, and hit a bystander who hadn't got out of the way on time.

Hannah Abbot gasped in surprise when Neville Longbottom clumsily grabbed her robe, seeking support as his legs began dancing uncontrollably.

Crystal took advantage of the seconds Pansy wasted laughing at Neville to limp closer to her and utter "Fulgur Nimbus". The girl was enveloped in a glittering cloud of purple dust, which blocked her vision completely. With the Jelly-Legs Jinx wearing off, Crystal steadied herself on her high-heeled boots, flipped her hair and smoothed her clothes. Then she stood watching, amused, as Pansy vainly tried to get out of the swirling cloud of glittering dust, which accompanied her every move as though it were physically attached to her.

- Are you satisfied yet? – Crystal asked teasingly to the dust cloud. No sooner had she said it than a flash of orange light was shot from within the cloud and hit her squarely on the chest. The next second, she too couldn't see anything around her, for a huge pumpkin now encased her head.

With both Pansy's and Crystal's vision obstructed, the duel reached an impasse. It didn't last long, though, because a student close to the door gave the alarm that someone was approaching from the Prowling Passage.

Mayhem ensued in the room, as the crowd tried to decide whether to leave or to stay. Not seeing where she was going, Crystal tripped on someone's foot and accidentally hit a wall hard, causing her pumpkin helmet to burst. Without losing any time, she made music blare all around the room and covered a nearby end table with snacks and drinks, just as Professor Slughorn came in.

- Professor Slughorn! What a surprise! – she greeted with an instant welcoming grin, while covertly pointing her wand at Pansy, sprawled on the floor a few paces behind, and lifted the purple glittering cloud.

- Crystal, would you care to explain what is going on here? – the Professor inquired, looking uncomprehendingly at the students' forced innocent expressions.

- Well, isn't it obvious? Me and my girl, Pansy, here – Crystal said gleefully, taking a step back and patting Pansy on the back a little too harshly, just as she got up slightly unsteadily – are throwing a party!

- A party?! – Slughorn repeated, incredulous – I rather got the impression you were having a bit of a ruffle…

- Whaaaaat?! Nah, Pansy here just had a bit of jealousy to get out of her system, that's all! We talked it over, I said I understood perfectly, she resigned to the fact that she's got nothing on me, and now we're all good!

As the teacher continued to stare at her doubtfully, she insisted:

- We're even throwing this party to celebrate our newly-instated friendship, see? We've got music, we've got dancing – she pointed at Neville's still uncontrollably dancing feet – we've got booze… I mean, pumpkin juice!

- And you lot all came to their party, did you? – Professor Slughorn questioned the rest of the students in the room, who nodded their heads to corroborate their colleague's fishy cover-up lie.

- Yes, they're our guests! – Crystal confirmed – We've got yellow ones, blue ones, even some Gryffindorks and everything. We're playing nice with the other Houses like you told me to, Sir!

- Well, then, I am very glad to know that, my dear! – the Professor gushed, beaming as he finally seemed to accept her explanation. – By all means, carry on! I'll be sure to inform the Headmistress of your exemplary conciliatory endeavours!

As soon as the teacher left, Pansy pushed Crystal against the wall and, holding her there by pressing her throat with one forearm, with the other hand pointed her wand at her classmate's face, screaming, enraged:

- You think you can get away with anything, don't you? You're nothing but trouble!...

There it was, again, that word! Crystal thought back to her father's retreating figure, over a month ago, in Hogsmeade. "Do try not to get in too much trouble, Crystal!", he'd said, then, dismissing her. If the fact that she was still waiting for his reply to her letters was any indication, she couldn't have got in that much trouble, now could she? Not enough to distract him from his so important business, anyway…

- … spoilt, shameless, condescending… - Pansy kept shouting, in her angry tirade.

- Thanks! Not to mention pretty, rich, funny and talented! – Crystal chocked, though her flippant smirk was wavering beneath Pansy's positively murderous expression.

With her hands awkwardly pinned behind her back, Crystal was utterly unable to defend herself and starting to suffocate, when Pansy was blasted off her feet by a jet of light coming from the direction of the door, and hit the wall to her right with a loud thud. Her gang of friends rushed to help her back to her feet and, together, swiftly exited the room. With the end of the entertainment, most of the students left, as well.

Crystal was left to recover her breathing, checking her throat with her hand, relieved. Instantly, the relief gave way to horrified realisation and she frantically rechecked her throat, then her clothes, then the floor all around the room, getting more and more distressed.

- Looking for this? – Malfoy inquired in his usual drawl, leaning on the wall apparently in the exact same place where he had been at the beginning of the duel. In his hand he held a broken gold chain from which hung an old-fashioned-looking ring.

- Yes! Thanks! - the girl strode toward him with her hand extended, but before she could take the chain, he closed his hand, protectively and questioned her, shrewdly:

- Why did you come to Hogwarts?

Crystal was taken by surprise by the seemingly random question, and retorted, starting to get irritated:

- What? I've told you before, and Pansy made a point of advertising it to the whole School! My dad…

- Sent you to boarding school as punishment for your behaviour, yes, I know. – Draco interrupted, rather impatiently. – But there are plenty other magic boarding schools, equally or even better reputed than this one. Schools that haven't recently been the setting of a fierce battle. Schools whose recent history isn't marked with as much tragedy as this one. Schools that would have been much safer and more suited for such a prominent young woman like yourself…

- Where are you getting at? – Crystal demanded, briskly.

- Not to mention that you wouldn't have come if you didn't want to be here, in the first place, right? After all, you're Crystal Bancroft, you always get your way! – Draco continued, ignoring her question.

- What are you saying? That I wanted to come here?! Why would I want to come to this wreck of a school, like you just pointed out yourself, in the middle of nowhere?!

- Exactly what I've been asking myself! And now it finally makes sense! – Draco dangled the chain with the ring in front of both of their faces and announced, triumphantly – It has something to do with this!

As Crystal remained silently staring at him with her expression carefully blank, he continued:

- This ring here is engraved with the Fawley family crest. You see, the Fawleys are one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain, not unlike the Malfoys, or the Blacks. Well, more like the Blacks, as they're extinct in the male line. My guess is this ring's a relic of your mother's, isn't it? – Crystal remained impassive, but it didn't seem like he needed a confirmation – Your mother, whom you once told me had up and left when you were little. It all makes sense now: you transferring here, your seemingly random interest in old student records, your mysterious disappearances to the library and wherever else, you studying wizard genealogy… I think I recognise a person on a mission when I see one. You're looking for your mother! What I don't understand is why only now. Why didn't you just come to school here from the beginning? You could've had years to look!

Crystal set her jaw stubbornly, but averted her eyes from his piercing grey gaze nonetheless, as she retorted:

- Guess your little theory isn't so perfect, huh? Why would I waste my time looking for someone who chose to leave me in the first place?

- Because that person's your mother. It's perfectly understandable, I'd do the same, if it was me.

- Well, I am not you! And you couldn't be more wrong!

- Then why do you seem so attached to this ugly old ring?

- I'm not! That's just a piece of jewellery, I have tons more where that came from. Sorry to spoil your excitement! – Crystal shrugged to emphasise her dismissiveness.

- Pity – Draco shrugged, too, though with a somewhat smug smirk as he made to walk away, carelessly throwing the chain with the ring at her – I might have been able to help you with that…

Crystal stood seething, watching him walk away down the passage for a moment and couldn't help herself calling out after him:

- You're bluffing!

He continued walking away, as though he hadn't heard her, so she started walking in the same direction and insisted, a little more uncertainly:

- You're bluffing, aren't you? You don't know anything… - as he continued purposely ignoring her, she stomped her feet petulantly and called – Draco!

Only on hearing his name did he halt and leisurely turned back to look at her with an even smugger smirk, which angered Crystal immensely. Grudgingly, she walked up to him and accused, sulkily:

- Has anyone ever told you you're an obnoxious arrogant prat?


	22. Chapter 22 - The Music Hall

Chapter 22 – The Music Hall

In the second week of December, the Heads of House went around collecting the names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Crystal, like the rest of the older Slytherins didn't sign, rather boasting about all the shopping she would be doing and all the parties she would be attending when she got home, mostly to annoy Pansy. Also to annoy Pansy, she often bragged about her being invited by the Headmistress herself to perform at the end of term feast, a little perk on account of her "exemplary conciliatory endeavours" to reconcile Slytherin with the other Houses, like Professor Slughorn had put it.

- Of course, it'll be a small, intimate performance, not exactly one of my usual thousand-seat-venue, sold-out, full-media-coverage shows… Not that I couldn't pull it off here, but dad still insists on my keeping a low profile, so… - she could be heard saying loudly to whomever was willing to hear her (usually Astoria Greengrass), whenever Pansy was around.

The last day of classes finally arrived. By lunchtime, last year Slytherins were officially on holidays and most made use of their free afternoon putting on an animated snow ball fight outside, on the school grounds.

Crystal, however, preferred to stay inside, finishing the last preparations for her performance that night. When she came out of the girls dormitory, Draco Malfoy was lounging on one of the high backed chairs in front of the fire reading the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_.

- There you are! – he exclaimed, quickly getting up as she appeared in the Common Room – Have you been locked up in the dormitory sorting out clothes all this time?! Come with me, there's something I want to show you!

Crystal, who had been about to protest that how she chose to spend her first afternoon of holidays was no one's business but her own, was silenced by his excited invitation. Intrigued, she followed him out of the dungeons and up one flight of stairs after another. Draco vehemently refused to answer her inquiries as to where they were going with anything but a mysterious "You'll see…".

Finally, they arrived at a seventh floor corridor and Draco stopped, staring at an ordinary stretch of bare wall opposite an odd tapestry of a wizard attempting to teach some trolls to dance ballet.

- Well? – Crystal inquired uncomprehendingly as Draco started walking back and forth with his eyes shut tightly.

- Shhh! Let me concentrate!

In a couple of minutes, a door began to take shape on the previously empty stone wall. Draco strode forward, opened it and ushered his colleague inside, grinning proudly.

The room inside revealed to be a spacious hall with high ceilings, from which hung magnificent crystal chandeliers, and wood-panelled walls ornamented with a variety of music-themed tapestries. On the wall to their right, a fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, facing an assortment of traditional upholstered sofas and armchairs in a rich plum tone. About one third of the opposite wall was occupied by an impressive three-manual pipe organ, worthy of a cathedral. A wide wooden stage ran along the back wall and upon it stood an opulent grand piano with golden carvings. All around the room was an infinity of musical instruments, organized in groups according to their type: brass, strings, woodwind, percussion.

Draco observed with a smug smile while Crystal looked around the splendid room with utter rapture and delight in her expression. When she was satisfied that she had taken everything in, she seemed to waken from her trance-like state and suddenly notice him, sitting comfortably on one of the upholstered sofas watching her with a proud smirk. She strode toward him and, to his utter puzzlement, swatted him on the arm, admonishing:

- How come you didn't tell me before there was a Music Hall like this in the castle?!

- Because there wasn't! – Draco protested, irritated. As she seemed unconvinced, he proceeded to explain – This here is the Room of Requirement, see. It's a secret room, you know, it only appears when a wizard or witch asks for it and can transform itself to the seeker's needs or wishes at the moment. So, you see, this Music Hall wasn't here until I asked for it to appear.

- Still, that doesn't explain why you let me go three months breaking in empty classrooms and turning desks into pianos, while all along there was this perfectly good…

- It wasn't perfectly good! – he all but bellowed, angrily. - There was a fight here during the Battle… One of my best friends was killed in it and I survived only just. – Draco told her, his fists clenched while he turned to stare at the flames on the fireplace, seeing them shaping dragons and chimeras and avidly devouring everything in their way.

At a loss what to say after that revelation, Crystal eventually sat close to her classmate on the sofa and, tentatively, gently unclenched his fist and held his hand in hers. She smiled as he squeezed her fingers, letting her know she was forgiven for her petulant outburst. After a moment, Draco continued:

- Anyway, this room was profoundly damaged on account of the Fiendfyre. That's a kind of cursed fire infused with Dark Magic. – he felt the need to clarify, seeing Crystal's clueless expression – The Room of Hidden Things was permanently destroyed, I'm afraid…

- The what?

- The Room of Hidden Things. That's a long story… That one in particular was where the Fire happened, but the other functions of the Room of Requirement, on the whole, were also damaged. To a lesser degree. I've been trying to fix it since September, you know. I have a bit of a knack for fixing things, you see, and… well, it felt like something I should do…

He was immersed in his own dark recollections for a few moments, before he resumed a matter-of-fact tone to inform Crystal that no one else knew the Room had been repaired, as he'd just managed to safely restore its use earlier that week, and then proceeded to instruct her on how to make use of the Room's abilities.

- Wow, you certainly seem to get the hang of this Room! - Crystal observed, once again admiring their impressive surroundings, trying to apprehend all the complexities of its magic.

- Well, I virtually lived here all my sixth year, I learned quite a few tricks…

- Why? Did they kick you out of the dorm, or something? – Crystal asked jokingly, but quickly realised, seeing Draco's expression, that it was not a laughing matter.

He was again seized by that preoccupation with the darkness of his past that clouded his eyes and distorted his features in a mask of mixed guilt, pain and resentment. Draco snapped out of his dark reverie when Crystal suddenly got up, exclaiming:

- Okay, my turn!

- What?!

- You've shown me something, now I'm going to show you something, too. – she explained, heading for the section of string instruments and selecting a shiny, expensive-looking guitar.

Returning to the front of the fireplace, she took her old, battered purple note book from her purse (not without sparing a quick caress to Cece Diamond) and perched herself on one of the chairs with the guitar. While checking the tuning, strumming it knowingly, she stated:

- I don't usually write songs for boys, alright? This one is an exception, because there's something I've been trying to tell you ever since the day of the visit to Hogsmeade, but the message doesn't seem to get through to that thick head of yours! And since you seemed to like my songs, here goes…

- You wrote me a song?! – Draco asked, astonished, and quickly his expression lightened with a very pleased grin.

- Yes, and guess what? I didn't need help from anybody! – she retorted, causing his grin to widen further.

Having adjusted the tune, positioned her songbook and warmed her voice, she began playing and singing, sweetly:

_I guess you really did it this time_  
><em>Left yourself in your warpath<em>  
><em>Lost your balance on a tightrope<em>  
><em>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your gobstones days?_  
><em>Always your father's name coming through<em>  
><em>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything<em>  
><em>And everybody believed in you?<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights is still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent,<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent.<em>

_Did some things you can't speak of_  
><em>But at night you live it all again<em>  
><em>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now<em>  
><em>If only you had seen what you know now then<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your fairy-catchin' days?_  
><em>When everything out of reach, someone bigger bought just for you<em>  
><em>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep<em>  
><em>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights is still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not what you've been<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>  
><em>It's okay, life is a tough crowd<em>  
><em>At 18, you're still growin' up now<em>  
><em>Who you are is not what you did.<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent.<em>

_Time turns flames to embers_  
><em>You'll have new Septembers<em>  
><em>Every one of us has messed up too<em>  
><em>Minds change like the weather<em>  
><em>I hope you remember<em>  
><em>Today is never too late to be brand new<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights is still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not what you've been<em>

_You're still an innocent._  
><em>It's okay, life is a tough crowd<em>  
><em>At 18, you're still growin' up now<em>  
><em>Who you are is not what you did<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent.<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent.<em>

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._  
><em>It's never too late to get it back.<em>

(based on _Innocent_ by Taylor Swift)

When Crystal stopped playing, the Room was immersed in silence for what seemed like long minutes. Draco was pointedly not looking at her, she noticed, a bit hurt. She placed the guitar carefully on the chair and approached him quietly, calling his name tentatively. Looking closer, she realised he'd really been trying to hide that his eyes had got teary. Sitting next to him on the sofa, Crystal reached for his hand again, but he moved it away and, getting up, swiftly exited the room without a word.


	23. Chapter 23 - A Heated Performance

Chapter 23 – A Heated Performance

Around dinnertime, the students started to arrive at the Great Hall for the end of term feast, a sort of pre-Christmas dinner party while everyone was still in the castle.

They found the Hall rearranged similarly to the way it had been four years before, for the Yule Ball. The house tables had been replaced by numerous smaller, round ones; the walls were covered in sparkling silver frost and the enchanted ceiling was swirling with snowflakes that never reached the ground. On the left-hand side of the hall, heavy silvery stage curtains covered a half-circle shaped stage that ran one third the length of the wall.

The students began choosing their seats at the little tables, regardless of such criteria as House or year. Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood sat with Gryffindors Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Not far from them, Gryffindor Parvati Patil sat with her sister and fellow Ravenclaws Terry Boot and Michael Corner, as well with Hufflepuffs Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. At another table, three second year Ravenclaws were invited to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a group of first years from each House were pulling two tables closer together, so they could all chat more easily during dinner.

Pansy Parkinson, however, shot a withering look at two first year Hufflepuff girls who, for a moment, seemed to be heading uncertainly in the direction of the table where she sat with her usual gang.

On the other hand, nobody seemed too eager to fill the empty places at the table where Draco Malfoy sat, moody and silent, with Blaise Zabini, equally quiet. Eventually, team mate Kieran Harper, whom probably wasn't finding too many eager companions, either, sat with them. However, it wasn't long before Draco was considering taking a leaf from Crystal's book and simply Silencing him. In fact, where was Crystal? She certainly would show no scruple whatsoever at sitting with them. Not only that, she'd probably turn theirs into the coolest table in the whole Hall in a blink of an eye.

But the feast started, courses succeeded one another, glasses were filled and emptied and filled again, dessert was served and dishes were cleared and still Crystal didn't show. She was planning another surprise entrance, like she had done on Hallowe'en, then.

Everyone had finished eating and people were getting up and going from table to table to converse with other friends. Even teachers were walking around the Hall, mingling with students. Hagrid, whose cheeks and nose had been getting redder and redder with each glass of wine, was now laughing heartily, sitting with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Neville Longbottom was now standing surrounded by a group of younger students, who gaped at him in admiration as he stabbed and sliced the air around with an imaginary sword. Not far, Hannah Abbot nodded and smiled distractedly at Susan Bones' apparent monologue, while taking covert, timid glances at the group.

Suddenly, the silvery stage curtains began to shimmer. Everyone fell silent at once and turned their curious attention to the stage.

Slowly, the curtains started to part, revealing a snow-covered stage adorned with giant-sized white and red striped candy-canes here and there. Without a warning, the centre of the stage erupted in flames, causing many a student to shriek in surprise and fear. The big, white flames seemed to burn innocuously inside a defined circle in the middle of the stage, though. Then, as music began to sound around the Hall, a shape began to emerge amidst the flames. Crystal rose from the floor, inside the fire, with her back to the crowd that watched her with undivided attention. At a snap of her fingers, the flames lowered and she turned to face the crowd.

Crystal was wearing her most outrageously provocative outfit yet: her hat was a mixture of a witch's and a Father Christmas', it was red and pointy with a white, fluffy pompon at the top and white fur around the wide brim; she was wearing white satin elbow-gloves and also white dragon-hide thigh-high heeled boots, but the boldest item of her attire was unquestionably her dress. It was not so much a dress, as a very short, very fine, very fitting satin slip in a glittering, bright shade of red, which matched the colour of many of the faces in the audience. Her honey-coloured hair was loose and fell purposely wildly down her back and bosom. Her hazel eyes reflected the dancing bright flames while, at the same time, seemed alight with a mischievous glint of their own. Her hypnotising red lips danced as sensuously as the rest of her body, shaping the words:

_I've got trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Always knocking at my door<br>Yes I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby  
>Just like a kid in Honeydukes store<br>Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe  
>Not since the day that I was born<br>Well, I'm as good as it ever gets  
>Give you something you won't forget<br>If you want a Spell for trouble, babe  
>Well, owl me your request, yes<em>

'Cause C has got something,  
>Something you just can't ignore<br>And yeah, it sure is likely, baby  
>You'll keep coming back for more<p>

I've got a wicked taste for trouble  
>And I'm never, never, satisfied<br>Yeah I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby  
>And my evil ways can't hide<p>

Oh, my, my

Well, I've been brewing up some trouble baby  
>Every single day that I'm alive<p>

Come on, baby, come on darling  
>Come on pumpkin, ooh, yeah yeah yeah<p>

Now listen  
>Can't you see the way I move<br>Can't you read it on my lips  
>There's a lot that's going on<br>In my cauldron full of tricks  
>Got some secrets up my sleeve<br>If you know just what I mean  
>Got Charms like you've never seen<br>Take you out of your skin

Well I'm trouble, trouble, trouble, baby  
>Always knocking at my door<br>Yes I'm a whole lot of lot of trouble, baby  
>Ooh, since the day that I… was born<p>

(based on _I Got Trouble_ by Christina Aguilera)

When she sung the last words, tall, bright flames erupted in the middle of the stage once more. The fire enveloped Crystal for a few moments before jets of water spurted from each of the candy canes and rained down on her. The curtains closed slowly on a soaking wet Crystal, standing in the middle of the stage with her dress dripping and clinging tightly to her curves, grinning salaciously at the uproarious crowd before her.

The reason for the turmoil soon revealed not to be solely Crystal's garish performance: several reporters and photographers had somehow infiltrated the audience during the show and were being chased away by the teachers. Professor McGonagall was positively fuming, striding wand in hand after Rita Skeeter, who hastily stowed away her Quick Quotes Quill and seemed to vanish into thin air as soon as she crossed the doors of the Hall. A thin man with spiky greying hair and a small, pointy face that resembled a fox's was clutching a camera protectively in one hand, while with the other he held up his wand, deflecting Summoning Charms. Hagrid, who had fallen into a slumber propped on a chair against the wall, woke up with a start, accidentally sending yet another photographer's camera crashing to the ground.

Some students, mainly younger ones, had started screaming and crying, for a terrorised moment believing that Death Eaters had broken into the School. Several older students rushed to aid the teachers deal with the intruders, but most of the student body looked around in utter astonishment and at a loss what to make of the disturbance. Most Prefects set themselves about gathering the younger ones from their House and send them to the dormitories. Pansy Parkinson, however, didn't seem too eager to fulfil her prefect duties, and rather watched the mayhem occur with undisguised amusement.

Eventually, all the journalists were thrown out of the school property and most of their footage was apprehended. The students that remained in the Hall were sent to their dormitories and the teachers were left to discuss the origin and implications of this grave breach of security.


	24. Chapter 24 - Edvin Bancroft

Chapter 24 – Edvin Bancroft

Next morning, Crystal remained in the dormitory after the other girls left for breakfast, packing up her various trunks and bags. The Hogwarts Express wouldn't leave until the following morning, but Crystal wasn't planning to take the school train to London. Just like on the journey to school at the beginning of the year, she'd be using her own means to go straight back home, and she was planning to leave that very evening.

After a few hours of much deliberation, judicious selection and tough decisions, she was satisfied that a total of four trunks was enough to store the essential minimum she would need to take home with her for the two-week holidays.

Crystal was barely half-way through the labyrinthine dungeons corridor that led to the Entrance Hall, when she saw Draco Malfoy coming from the opposite direction. She was preparing to look right past him and ignore his presence completely, but he called her name rather brusquely and strode directly toward her, as soon as he noticed her.

- Oh, are you speaking to me, again? Because last thing I remember you were turning your back on me, pretty mad!

- That… I… It wasn't you I was mad at! - he stammered, for a moment dropping his haughty determination.

- Really? The way you were looking just now could have fooled me!

- That's because now I am mad at you! – Draco retorted, resuming his stern expression.

- Wow, bipolar much?!

- I wasn't mad at you in the Room of Requirement, Crystal, I got mad at you after that joke of a show you put on last night! – Draco explained, rather impatiently – You can do so much better than that! Why...

- Because it's my show, I do whatever the hell I want, that's why! – she shot angrily at him – Now, if there was nothing else you wanted, beside criticising the way I do my work…

- As a matter of fact, there was! I'm supposed to take you to the Headmistress' office, on account of the way you chose to do your work, last night, no doubt!

A heavy silence settled between them as Crystal grudgingly followed her House Prefect to the third floor corridor. After being admitted in by the stone gargoyle and reaching the top of the ascending spiral staircase, Crystal and Draco entered the circular office lined with the portraits of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Draco's attention was instantly drawn to the most recent ones: that of the white-haired and white-bearded wizard with the half-moon spectacles, Albus Dumbledore, whom he had grown to appreciate a little too late… He quickly averted his eyes, before he were forced to confront those unbearable wise and kind blue ones. His gaze fell, instead, upon the pale and sallow face and greasy black hair of Severus Snape, whose memory still invoked in him conflicting emotions. He too, like all the other Headmasters and Headmistresses, seemed to be in a deep slumber in his frame.

Crystal, however, stopped in her tracks on noticing the unexpected presence in the room: her father, looking as stern and stately as ever in his rich garments and clutching his ornamented walking stick, stood silent near the glass case containing a long sword encrusted with rubies, staring pointedly ahead. Instinctively, Crystal took a step closer to Draco, before Professor McGonagall dismissed him with a curt "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy". As soon as Draco had left the room, the Professor inquired, from her place behind her desk:

- Miss Bancroft, have you any idea why I've called you here?

- I'll go on a limb here and say it has something to do with my performance last night. – she responded, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high. Turning to her father, who was still not looking at her, she said: - I see you finally got my message.

Edvin Bancroft slowly turned his face, only a fraction, to take a sideways glance at his daughter. His eyes conveyed such coldness and contempt, that Crystal felt something freeze and shrivel inside her chest.

- Yes, indeed, it is related to the events of last night. – Professor McGonagall confirmed, in a quiet tone that somehow sounded more thunderous than if she had been shouting. Still, Crystal would rather face her stern demeanour than her own father's stolid, disgusted one. – Is there anything you would like to tell us in that matter?

- I realise some people might have found my show a little … well, scandalous, but, really, pushing boundaries is what show business is all about! – the girl responded, forcing herself to ignore the silent but distinctly conspicuous figure of her father, mere paces away, and trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

- And would you care to comment on this? – the Professor demanded, showing her that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ where a photograph of Crystal's performance on the previous night occupied most of the front page, with the title "Exiled teenage songstar turns Hogwarts School into a cabaret house".

- Was that really the best, or rather, the worst, they managed to come up with? Honestly, with all the effort I've put into that show, I feel like I've been sold short!

- Enough! – Edvin had finally broken his icy silence and he sounded positively wrathful, as he berated in his booming low voice – Not only did you put on a most shameful show, you also made a point of advertising it through the media, on glaring defiance of my express orders regarding your behaviour and public exposure!

- The media… they showed up… - Crystal stammered, rather intimidated.

- Stop lying! – the imposing wizard bellowed, irate - Did you really think we wouldn't find out it was you who called them?

Crystal mumbled incomprehensively in a barely audible whisper, and Edvin proceeded, relentlessly:

- Are you proud of yourself?! Dancing around insinuatingly in nearly just your underwear and crowing about what a "bad girl" you are?! Is that all you want to amount to? – he paused and took a breath to collect himself, for his tone had been rising ominously. – Consider yourself grounded indefinitely!

- What, are you going to get the M n M's to spy on me for you, to make sure I don't invite the whole state to party in your precious study? – Crystal availed herself of her father's reticence in making a scene before the Headmistress to attempt her usual defiant sarcasm.

- Oh, no, don't think you'll still have those elves to comply with your every fancy, after the stunt you pulled last night!

- What do you mean?! – Crystal asked with a rising panic pressing against her chest – What are you going to do to them?!

- That's for me to decide! I've had enough of you questioning my orders and undermining my authority! – Edvin bellowed and illustrated his point by banging his walking stick loudly on the floor, earning an admonishing look from Professor McGonagall. He took another breath, checked his watch and informed, in a more contained tone: - Now, I'd better get going or I might risk missing the portkey!

- Wait! You're going? – Crystal inquired, rather beseechingly as he extended his hand courteously to the Headmistress.

- Yes, I have important business to attend to in Switzerland. And now I also have to try and contain the damage your little trick inflicted on the company's image, don't I? I expect I'll spend at least the next whole month back and forth, contacting my biggest investors to reinsure their trust, on account of that!

- What about me?! – Crystal protested, then caught herself and added, aiming for her most indifferent tone – I guess I'll have the house for myself for the holidays, then. What else is new…

- Oh, you've proven once again you're too immature to be trusted to stay alone at home! - Mr. Bancroft scoffed, coldly. Then, as his daughter's protest redoubled, he dismissed her in a much more convincing indifferent tone than hers – You can stay here, for all I care!

- Haha! – Crystal exclaimed loudly as well, with tears welling up in her eyes, despite her best effort to contain them – That's the thing, isn't it?! You don't care! I bet this isn't even so much about my stupid show, you were just looking for an excuse to get rid of me! Again!

Her father's expression was a mask of cold tedium as he responded, disgustedly:

- I'm not leaving the manor in your hands and I'm certainly not taking you with me! You'd doubtless find a whole new way to embarrass me and disgust my investors away!

- I wouldn't… - Crystal whimpered, feebly.

- You wouldn't?! You wouldn't?! Of course you would, that is all you do! You just proved it again, last night! – he accused, angrily, his tone rising again – My whole life's work, generations' worth of renowned and respected business-wizards' enterprises ridiculed on account of your childish whims! Tell me, you brat, do you honestly expect to ever be taken seriously singing your little songs, playing your little music, doing your little magic tricks that even a Muggle stage magician could do better?! Oh, the joke, the shame! Is that what you want your contribution to the family legacy to be?! Shame and ridicule? – he had been getting nearer and nearer to his daughter as he uttered his tirade and was now positively bellowing at her face, brandishing his walking stick menacingly, while Crystal cringed and instinctively retreated toward the Headmistress' desk.

Professor McGonagall had come around her desk, to place herself protectively beside her student, while repeating admonishingly "Mr. Bancroft! Mr. Bancroft!"

Crystal, possibly emboldened by the protection of the Headmistress, shot back at her father:

- My work is not a joke! It's Music! Mom always said that Music had magic of its own, a power independent of any wand and whose reach was universal!

- That's not work! And that's certainly not magic! – Edvin thundered, contemptuously, a vein on his forehead throbbing menacingly – That's an excuse incompetent witches make up to disguise their lack of real magical talent!

- Mom was not an incompetent witch! – Crystal cried, positively shaking – And neither am I! But you'd never understand… You just think everything you can't put a price on is worthless, don't you?!

- You insolent little brat! – bellowed Mr. Bancroft, apoplectic with rage at his daughter's words. Now losing the remaining of his self-control, from inside his robes he produced his wand and pointed it at her.

- Mr. Bancroft! – Professor McGonagall shouted, outraged, placing herself between him and Crystal – You will not lift a wand against a student in this school!

- I will do whatever I see fit! She's my daughter!

- Only when that's convenient, right? – Crystal screamed from behind the Professor, also enraged.

Edvin Bancroft was about to shout something, but Professor McGonagall was faster and cast a Shield Charm between the wizard and the student. He looked at her, about to protest but she locked his vicious gaze with a steadfast one of her own while saying in a firm but gentle tone to the girl "Ms. Bancroft, you may return to your House Common Room".


	25. Chapter 25 - A Sudden Invitation

**A/N: Just a quick note to thank everyone for the interest you've been showing in my little story. Thank you for the views, the follows, the favourites and the reviews. You're very kind and it means a lot to me. I'm new in this whole fanfiction thing, this is just a story I had been brewing in my head for a while and thought I'd share. I've worked very hard on writing this so that most things are perfectly according to the novels and compliant to the epilogue (except, of course, the necessary changes to fit in my original character and possibly some details that I might have overlooked). So, thank you all very much, I hope you'll continue to enjoy and, please, feel free to tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – A Sudden Invitation<p>

Crystal didn't even wait for the spiral staircase to move. Instead descended the stone steps two at a time and, in her hurry, nearly bumped into some student right outside the gargoyle entrance. Not stopping to apologise or even rebuke them, she darted down the corridor and then down two flights of stairs until she found a place secluded enough, where she finally broke down.

- Oooooh, someone's having a doleful leak! - a female voice snickered cheerfully from one of the stalls, which Crystal had assumed would all be empty, as this bathroom was supposedly out of order.

- Who's there?! – Crystal demanded, instantly wiping her eyes and straightening her shoulders haughtily.

A pale, translucent squat girl, with lank hair and thick glasses glided through the door of the end stall and came to soar before Crystal, grinning tauntingly.

Before Crystal had time to demand who she was, the door to the bathroom opened and in came Draco Malfoy.

- Ooooh, hello Draco! Long time no see! – the ghost crooned, gliding toward him. Crossing her arms, sulkily, she whinnied – I thought you'd come and visit me…

- Go away, Myrtle! – Draco told her, impatiently, causing her to wail loudly and chide huffily:

- You used to be so sweet and sensitive, what happened to you?!

Turning dramatically with another ear-splitting wail, she headed for one of the lavatories and dived headfirst into the toilet, with a splash.

Crystal had been distracted from her anguish by the ghost's unexpected appearance, but looking at her classmate, whose last words to her had so resembled her father's, she felt new tears welling up in her eyes against her will, and quickly disguised her weakness by resuming her haughty pose and sneering:

- Is lurking around a haunted girls bathroom one of your anti-social strategies or are you really that desperate?

Draco reminded himself of what had just taken place in the Headmistress' office to refrain from responding with an equally unpleasant jeer of his own. Taking a tentative step toward his colleague, he said:

- I just… You were so upset after that fight with your father in McGonagall's office…

- How do you know I had a fight with my dad?! – Crystal demanded, briskly. Then, remembering the near bump right outside the gargoyle entrance, she accused, angrily - You were eavesdropping! Wow, real classy, Malfoy!

- Kind of hard not to overhear! You were making such a racket it was a wonder the whole school… - he retorted, but caught himself upon seeing her tough façade falter for an instant and her eyes widen and begin to water. On a milder tone, he suggested: - If you've got your notebook, we can head for the Room…

- To hell with that! – she said, striding purposely to the door – I'm not staying in this place one more second!

- What do you mean? Where are you going?! – Draco inquired rather alarmed, swiftly placing himself between her and the door – How're you?...

- Don't know! Somewhere, somehow! All I know is I'm not going to stay stuck alone in school for the holidays! It's pathetic! What am I, some kind of homeless person?! – she ranted, appearing somewhat deranged with her hair falling from her neat braid and her make-up smeared around her watery eyes, as she tried to push Draco aside – Get out of my way! Let me out!

Draco kept reminding himself that placing a Full Body Bind Curse on the unnerved girl just after her own father had threateningly lifted a wand against her was probably not the best way to handle the situation. Instead, he struggled to restrain her assaulting hands with his own and soon found himself with his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She gave up her violent outburst and instead broke down in sobs with her arms limp, pressed by his, down her sides and her face buried in his shoulder.

Somewhat taken aback, the boy started patting her back as gently as he could, though it came off a bit clumsy, while racking his brains for something soothing and comforting to say. Suddenly, without even realising it had crossed his mind, he blurted out:

- Come home with me, then!

It was a crazy idea, there was no way she would ever agree to set foot in the manor, not with everything that had happened… Still, he realised that's what he had been picturing from the moment he'd learned that she wouldn't be going back to the U.S. He found himself holding his breath, wishing she would accept the sudden invitation, picturing it repeatedly in his head as though he was requesting her acceptance from the Room of Requirement, six floors above…

Crystal, with her face pressed against Draco's shoulder, her voice muffled by his robes, responded with a stunned "What?!" between sobs.

Clearing his throat, he repeated:

- You don't have to stay here alone, you can come with me to my family's manor for the holidays… My parents won't mind, they've always gladly let me bring friends over… - he assured, trying to make the invitation as convincing as possible. Then, in a flash of inspiration, he added: - Remember when I told you I could help you look for your mother? I wasn't bluffing, we've got some records in our cellar that might have some information…

That was a blatant attempt to manipulate Crystal's current susceptibility, he knew, but it wasn't exactly a lie…

Crystal slowly lifted her head and detached herself from him. She took a cunning look at him after swiftly wiping her tears and regaining her composure. After a moment, she replied, shrugging nonchalantly, though hardly repressing a grin:

- Yeah, okay, sure! Now get out of the girls bathroom, I have to fix my make-up!


	26. Chapter 26 - Meet the Malfoys

Chapter 26 – Meet the Malfoys

Next morning, when the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station, Crystal and Draco came out to find Narcissa Malfoy awaiting them. After receiving an affectionate hug from his mother, Draco proceeded to make the introductions and soon they were ready and eager to leave for the comfort of Malfoy Manor.

- Humm… I can't apparate. – Crystal reminded the Malfoys, as they grabbed the luggage and held their wands, prepared to turn on the spot – It'll be a few more months before I can get my licence…

- You're underage? – Narcissa inquired, surprised – I was under the impression you were on your seventh year…

- I am. Dad got me to start school a year earlier than usual.

- Really? Draco was also a rather precocious child, you know, only Dumbledore always chose to overlook his talent and potential! – Narcissa informed her, rather huffily. Then added, with polite respect - Your father must have recognised you as a very promising young witch.

- Yeah, I'm sure that's why he did it… - Crystal murmured darkly to herself.

- We'll use Side-Long Apparition, then. – Draco suggested with a solicitous grin, as though eager to display his skills and live up to his mother's description of his talent – You go on, Mother. I'll guide Crystal.

As soon as his mother had Disapparated with their luggage, Draco turned to his guest and stated, smirking:

- You'll have to hold on to me.

Crystal's lips curved in a smirk to mirror his own, as she wrapped her arms around his neck teasingly and said:

- I thought you'd never ask!

Next moment they were being sucked into nothingness. When the darkness around vanished and their lungs were able to fill with air again, Crystal and Draco stood on a dimly lit street covered in a thick layer of soft white snow. To their right, a wide driveway flanked by a large hedge that curved alongside it led into the distance, past a pair of wrought-iron gates.

Crystal followed Draco toward the gates, where Narcissa awaited them. When they approached, the gates opened at a touch of her wand, and the three of them made their way toward the handsome manor house that began to take shape through the falling snow and the darkening sky, at the end of the snow-covered driveway.

Lights were glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows and a heavy wooden front door with an ornate silver knocker swung open as they climbed the stone front steps.

They stepped into a large entrance hall sumptuously decorated, with the portraits of numerous pale-faced wizards and witches lining the walls.

- Your luggage has been taken to your rooms, I reckon you'll want to wash up and change before dinner. – Narcissa said, as they removed their soaked hats and travelling cloaks. – Crystal, I've had a guest room prepared for you. Draco will show you the way.

- Which room, Mother? – Draco questioned, rather uneasy – Crystal isn't staying in the room where he…

- No. She'll stay in Bellatrix's room.

- Hey, I've been sharing a room with four other girls for three months. If she doesn't mind, it's fine by me! – Crystal said, in her usual light and cheerful manner.

- She doesn't. My sister is dead.

- Oh, sorry. – the girl replied automatically, before Narcissa headed toward a bronze-handled door at the end of the hall.

As soon as his mother was out of earshot, Draco whispered to Crystal:

- Don't be, she was a bitch.

He led her through a door to the right into another hall and then up a magnificent staircase. When they arrived at the third floor, they proceeded down a wide, dimly lit corridor with yet more paintings on the walls, and finally stopped in front of a dark wooden door. The room inside was large and sumptuously furnished, with a classic queen bedroom set and heavy classic European curtains with silver embroidery that matched the intricate design of the bedspread. The room had a somewhat dark and sombre atmosphere, which was probably due to the fact that a pair of heavy, dark sconces on each wall provided all the illumination. Crystal found her trunks stacked neatly beside the three-door wardrobe. Opening one of them, she took out clean robes and headed for the adjoining bathroom.

Approximately one hour later, Draco knocked on the bedroom door announcing dinner.

The dining room was, unsurprisingly, as magnificent as the rest of the house, with a long ornate table featured at the centre, a splendid carpet covering most of the floor and a heavy crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. They took their places at the table, though the chair at the top was still empty when a short, squabby old woman appeared from a door on the side of the room that presumably led to the kitchen, asking Narcissa permission to begin serving the food.

- We're not starting until my husband is seated. – Mrs. Malfoy responded firmly.

It wasn't long until a tall, pale wizard, with an uncanny resemblance with Draco, Crystal noticed, entered the room silently, leaning on his walking stick. He had the bearing of a distinguished person who had recently been through a disgraceful ordeal: deep lines marred his pale face and his white-blond hair was rather long and unkempt, in deep contrast with his neat rich garments.

Draco rose to greet his father with a hug, which Mr. Malfoy returned warmly. Crystal couldn't help but feel a little grudge. Despite everything Draco had said about his father, despite any resentment he might arbour regarding his father's views and ideals, it was obvious he still held him in great esteem and that they cared deeply for one another. Not only that, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy seemed to regard each other with genuine fondness and mutual respect, like equal partners in a thriving union.

- Father, this is my friend, Crystal. – Draco introduced.

- Crystal Bancroft, Sir, pleased to meet you!

- Bancroft, you say? Is that a muggle name? – Mr. Malfoy asked bluntly in a sort of slurry mumble. Crystal recognised the distinct odour of alcohol in his breath and certainly so had his wife, who breathed an admonishing "Lucius!"

- No, father, it's American… - Draco informed solicitously, trying to steer the conversation away from the possibly controversial direction of his father's views about Muggles, and wizards who consorted with them.

- Actually, it's originally British. – Crystal corrected, knowingly – First records date back to the 1200's, in Cheshire. It was great-great-great-whatever-grandpa William Bancroft who took the name to the New World in the early 1600's.

- Is that so? – Lucius drawled in a more interested tone, making an evident effort to focus his eyes on the guest.

- Lucius, would you like a sip from your drink? – Narcissa suggested quite assertively, pouring him a glass of clear liquid from an unlabelled blue glass bottle the maid had just brought at her discreet signal. Crystal had a suspicion that it was not water Lucius Malfoy was being given to drink, and sure enough, hardly a moment passed after the glass tumbler touched his lips, when indeed his vision seemed to come into more focus and his demeanour became more composed and sharp.

- Yeah, he was part of the Third Supply Mission, - Crystal elaborated her historical account in her conversational tone - you know, a fleet that was to take a whole fresh bunch of settlers to the struggling colony of Jamestown, Virginia. Apparently most of the first settlers were all starving to death because of a drought or something, so they needed to repopulate. Anyway, old pops Liam was assigned a plot, where he built our plantation manor and, for decades, the whole colony thrived, the settlers expanded their plantings, pops made a whole lot of money and everything was sunshine and unicorns.

There was a pause in which the maid appeared, carrying a long silver platter with steaming plum-glazed lamb. She set the platter on the table and disappeared through the side door again, only to reappear again with bowls of mashed potatoes, creamy corn and several other side dishes. She disappeared once more into the kitchen and returned with a large platter of cucumber gratin and a tricolour beet salad with pesto dressing, which she placed directly in front of Crystal. Well, someone had been very thoughtful of her vegetarian diet, she noticed. Indeed, she found Draco watching her eagerly with an annoying proud smirk. Determined not to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging her appreciation, she observed casually, continuing on the subject of her ancestor:

- Of course, because William's arrival and subsequent economic growth coincided with a sudden end of that terrible drought, many claim that he used magic to influence the situation in his favour. I say he probably did, but he'll neither confirm nor deny the accusation, so…

- Well, I think there is absolutely nothing wrong with making use of magical talents to achieve one's goals. – Mr. Malfoy opinionated – That they give us an obvious advantage over non-magical people is only natural! In fact, it ought to be upheld, not repressed under this preposterous new paradigm that we're all equals, that a noble descendant of an ancestral line of distinguished wizards and witches is comparable to an encroaching mud…

He seemed to catch himself and quickly took a sip from his drink. Crystal noticed Narcissa's hand discreetly reappear from under the table and guessed a warning touch from her had prompted her husband's abrupt interruption.

An uncomfortable silence prolonged for a few moments, during which the tinkling of the silverware on the plates and the crackling of the flames under the ornate mantelpiece were the only sounds in the room. Then, Narcissa spoke, attempting to resume a polite conversation:

- Crystal, Draco tells me your family is in the business of trading and auctioning rare magical artefacts.

- That's right. – she confirmed – Daddy's head of the company, which he took over from Grandpa Humphrey, who took it over from his dad before him and so on.

- So does he manage both the company and the plantation? – Lucius inquired, interested.

- Oh, no. After the implementation of the International Statute of Secrecy, William's great-grandson, Humphrey I, had to let the muggle slaves go and shut down the plantation. – Crystal recounted, then added, amused – Old pops Liam doesn't miss an opportunity to snub him about it. We've had to have Humphrey's portrait moved to the drawing room to stop them from bickering and still, every time William catches a glimpse of him through the open door, it takes a shout from Great-Grandmama Pearl to shut them up!

- How'd the trading and auctioning business come about, then? – Draco asked, before taking a bite of his second helping of lamb.

- Oh that started with Great-great-something-grandpa Elijah, in the eighteenth century. I think the family's economies weren't doing so well, you know, on account of all the instability because of the Revolution and whatnot. Many wizarding families were returning to the old continent, for fear of being kind of left out of the magical community. Not Elijah, though. - she explained and then added, rolling her eyes – I guess he's always had a bit of a tendency to do the exact opposite of what others did. Or asked him to do, for that matter…

- Sounds like someone else I know. – Draco observed with undisguised amusement.

- I hope you don't mean me! I'm nothing like that old, treacherous, little scamp! He totally ratted me out to dad when I snuck out to go to Corallyn Prescott's party! – Crystal protested, indignantly. Then concluded - Anyway, Elijah started negotiating some old stuff he found in the house and somehow, one thing led to another and he ended up starting a business. I don't really know the details, I've never asked him about it. Or anything at all, if I can help it.

The meal progressed and the Malfoys maintained the conversation flowing around the safe and increasingly appealing topic of their guest's family business.

Inevitably, their inquiries started hitting Crystal close to home, as they insisted on the subject of her father. Somehow, she found it easier to tell the stories of long-dead relatives, whom she'd never actually met except in portraits, than her own living father's. Well, for one thing, she knew the old stories better than the most recent ones, seeing as the painted distant relatives, unlike her living father, had had the time and patience (or even eagerness) to tell them to her.

Still, she wasn't completely clueless about Edvin's accomplishments. After all, who wouldn't know about his recovery of the legendary wish-granting magic lamp from the depths of the Arabian Desert, whose sales value in private sale broke world records; or of his procuring the only authentic bust of Merlin found to date, which the Museum of Magical History purchased for roughly twice the cost of hosting a Quidditch World Cup?

The truth was that, while old family stories made for light conversation and entertainment (and an easy way to get in the good graces of people like the Malfoys), she always seemed to begrudge acknowledging her father's feats, as though in order to accomplish them he'd taken something from her.

- Oh, but of course! – Mr. Malfoy exclaimed, now very charming and flattering – I thought the name sounded familiar! I believe I've met your father before, Ms. Bancroft! He attended the Quidditch World Cup final a few years ago. Draco, you remember the distinguished gentleman that sat near us at the Top Box. The one the Minister introduced to us as a remarkable business-wizard from abroad who was doing wonders for the wizarding economy worldwide?

- I thought I'd seen his face before! – Draco exclaimed as well, as realisation dawned on him. Turning to Crystal, he said excitedly: - You must have been there, as well! I can't believe I didn't notice you back then!

- Well, you couldn't have because I wasn't there. – Crystal responded, rather brusquely. Recovering her composure, though still in a rather resentful tone, she added: - Dad took my cousin Royston with him, not me.

That seemed to remind Draco of what he knew about Crystal's relationship with her father, so he had the sensitivity to try and steer the conversation away from that hurtful subject for the remainder of the evening.


	27. Chapter 27 - Holidaying at Malfoy Manor

Chapter 27 – Holidaying at Malfoy Manor

Both Crystal and Draco thoroughly enjoyed the week leading up to Christmas at Malfoy Manor. They spent much of their time in the Games Room, playing everything from wizard chess to wizard skittles, not forgetting gobstones and exploding snap. When the weather outside permitted it, they'd go out to the snow covered garden and put on a good old snow ball fight.

One afternoon, Crystal convinced Draco to engage in what he deemed the "childish and pointless" activity of building a snowman. While searching the nearest hedge for an acceptable twig to use as a wand (obviously, it wasn't an ordinary snowman they were building, but a very respectable snowizard), the unsuspecting girl was startled when what she had perceived to be a mound of snow suddenly extended a pair of wings and a wide feathered tail and took off strutting across the garden. Draco positively rolled on the snow-covered grass laughing at her reaction to the sneaky albino peacock, so she magically animated the newly-built snowizard to jump on his laughing face.

- Hey, you're not supposed to do magic out of school! You're underage! – Draco protested, still grinning, when he had managed to dissolve his attacker.

- Yeah, but you're not, so they'll never know it was me who did that! – Crystal retorted, smirking back defiantly.

In the evenings, they usually joined Narcissa in the Drawing Room, where the three of them sat in front of the ornate mantelpiece topped with a wide gilded mirror, in animated conversation.

Lucius would sit on an armchair engrossed in either _The Daily Prophet_ or some hard-covered, heavy book. Every now and again he'd break his silence to make a comment or remark about the day's news. As the evening progressed and one glass of mead succeeded another, those comments tended to grow as intolerant as his speech grew slurry.

Narcissa took pride in telling stories of Draco's childhood and, on occasion, went so far as to Summon old photograph albums to illustrate her narratives.

Draco, on his part, felt somewhat exposed and none too comfortable at the lightness with which his mother presented his guest with such private and, he felt, distant memories of his past. Though he couldn't quite repress a sense of pride when they came by the photographs of himself, since he was barely out of babyhood, flying around the gardens performing increasingly daring stunts on his first broomsticks. Indeed, his impressive flying skills were something he'd always been particularly proud of and which had set him apart among his group of friends from a very early age.

All that reminiscing was inducing in Draco an odd feeling of nostalgia. It intensified to the point of a sort of hollow aching when he glimpsed one particular photograph of the summer holidays before his fifth year, a little over three years before. He saw himself standing on the manor gardens with a self-pleased grin upon his face and his hair shining in the bright sunlight of that hot summer day. Behind him stood Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with their usual clueless expressions, smiling and waving rather goofily at the camera. Beside him, clutching his arm possessively and looking at him with undeniable adoration, stood Pansy Parkinson. The last bright summer before the Dark began to get too real. How everything had changed so utterly…

Draco quickly composed his countenance and drew the attentions back to pictures of him flying, not wanting to linger on those thoughts, nor to let Crystal see him in the photograph with the other girl.

Crystal, in turn, seemed genuinely interested in everything Narcissa said and showed, not only because there were bound to come up some amusing and rather embarrassing childhood stories with which she might be able to tease Draco in the future, but also because she was developing a fond admiration for the woman herself. Narcissa appeared to her like everything a mother should be, like everything her mother should have been…

- My mother seems to like you a lot. – Draco commented, as they were making their way to their bedrooms, after one particularly cheerful evening.

A warm feeling of satisfaction came over Crystal at those words and she couldn't quite repress her pleased grin, as she responded, jokingly:

- Good! I fully intend to steal your mom for myself, you know.

- I can't let you do that, I'm afraid. Maybe I can give you a portrait of her for Christmas, though! I've noticed you seem to enjoy conversing with those. – Draco joked back, though he couldn't completely repress a hint of deride in his tone.

- Yeah, well, not everyone has a bunch of real live childhood buddies to have real live playdates with! – Crystal retorted a little more bitterly than she'd intended, so she quickly added, in a lighter, playful tone: - It's got some perks, too, hanging out with painted dead people! Like, they'd never steal your toys and if they got too annoying, you could just turn your back on them. Or better yet, turn them upside down, and there was nothing they could do about it!

Despite Crystal's cheerfulness, Draco couldn't help thinking how sad that was. He knew her mother had left and her father spent most of his time away, but he'd never really grasped how lonely she must have been. If anyone else had claimed to have spent their childhood talking to pictures on the walls, he would have been sure to mock them mercilessly to let them know how truly pathetic that was. That was the way it had been before, anyway. It seemed somewhere along the last couple of years, taunting and jeering had ceased to thrill him like it used to. Therefore, this time his tone was only half-teasing as he quizzed:

- So, your favourite pastime was to upset your family's portraits?!

- That and ride a broom around the halls! – Crystal responded with a mischievous smile.

- You told me you didn't like to fly on brooms!

- And I don't! Not since I smashed headfirst into a china cabinet and came crashing down two flights of stairs. – Crystal said with a chuckle.

- And you're joking?!

- Well, I can laugh about it, now. – she said with a shrug of her shoulders, then recalled, amused - It was a mess! The M n' Ms nearly had a heart attack when they found me sprawled on the floor, with the side of my head all bloody and bits of glass and china all over the place. And, of course, all the greats were nearly ripping out of their frames in a frenzy. Poor M n' Ms, - she added, sounding genuinely sympathetic - they were sure they'd be getting new dresses as soon as dad got home!

- They clearly didn't, though. – Draco observed. They were now standing in front of the door to Crystal's room but he didn't feel like going to sleep just yet, and rather preferred keeping her company a little longer, so he asked – Then, what happened?

- Great-grandmama Pearl happened. She's always liked to take over the reins, Great-grandmama Pearl. - Crystal remarked, leaning on the door, rolling her eyes but with an affectionate smile, nonetheless – Apparently, she heard the commotion all the way from her other portrait, in D.C. and came home to see what the fuss was about. She got everyone to shut up at once, then started giving the M n' Ms orders: she sent Mitzy to go fetch the nearest wizard or witch that could perform a Healing Spell, got Misty to Apparate me to my room and clean my wounds, and Missy to take care of the mess in the hall. By the time dad got home, everything was perfectly back to normal and the M n' Ms had even baked him a cake. You know, just in case.

- Smart M n' Ms. – Draco approved, trying to think of something else to say and keep the conversation going, but it was Crystal who came up with a new question:

- How come you don't have a house-elf?

- We used to have one, you know. Dobby.

- What happened?

- Potter happened. – Draco said, his tone disdainful – He tricked Father into freeing our elf, you see.

- What?! – Crystal exclaimed, positively appalled – With what right? Who does he think he is?!

Draco was absolutely delighted at the girl's outrage toward his rival. It was refreshing and greatly satisfying to see someone who didn't worship _Saint Potter_. Potter had always been perfectly abhorrent, with his arrogant attitude and everyone gushing all over him and his fame. Now that he'd defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, he was utterly insufferable, with the whole Wizarding World worshiping him like a god! He hadn't even done that much, after all! It had been his mother who'd kept him from dying the first time around and, after that, he'd merely spent most of the time hiding behind Dumbledore's skirts! In the end, it hadn't even been his skills that had won him the duel, but an issue with wand allegiance, which, apparently, he, Draco, had made possible! Yet, somehow, Potter was a big hero, while he was spurned and ostracized!

Draco relished in villifying his old rival a bit more and was rewarded with a few chuckles from his guest at his snide jokes. He was getting cockier and cockier, until Crystal asked, with a rather amused smirk:

- So, exactly how many times did he beat you at Quidditch?

- What?! - Draco spluttered, taken aback, and instantly miffed.

- That's quite a grudge you've got there. Somehow, I don't believe all that jealousy comes from him stealing your elf...

- I'm not jealous of Potter! - Draco spat, now getting really annoyed.

- Of course not.

- I'm not!

- If you say so...

Draco's mind was racing to come up with a good enough retort to wipe that offending smirk off of her face. Before he could, however, Crystal reached up on her tiptoes and placed a warm, lingering kiss on his cheek. With an amused chuckle and a chirped "Goodnight!", she then disappeared into her bedroom.

That night, Draco Malfoy drifted off into a blissfully peaceful sleep with an elated, hopeful feeling in his chest, a wide, dreamy grin on his mouth, and desirous thoughts of warm, red lips on his mind.


	28. Chapter 28 - Diagon Alley

Chapter 28 – Diagon Alley

Toward the end of the week, Narcissa, Draco and Crystal decided to go to Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping. Despite the falling snow, the streets were packed with dozens of witches and wizards that roamed around from shop to shop, talking excitedly in pairs or small groups. Most door and window frames were decorated with wreaths and ribbons of holly and a huge Christmas tree adorned with a million enchanted little candles occupied the centre of the square in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. A group of carollers stood near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, singing loudly and cheerfully to the passers-by.

Through the contagious holiday spirit and overall joy and lightsomeness, however, scars of the recent war remained visible to all who knew how to recognise them: a boarded-up window here and there, subtly disguised cracks and holes on the walls, a board outside the Daily Prophet office building covered with notes asking for information on missing witches and wizards.

Crystal and the Malfoys stepped back onto the cold, snow covered crowded street, after having withdrawn from their respective vaults at Gringotts what they deemed a reasonable amount of gold. Stowing her last clinking pouch of galleons in her purse, Crystal asked:

- Right, where can a girl get some trendy clothes around here? My closet needs renewal!

- Didn't you buy a load of new robes and hats at Hogsmeade? – Draco inquired, in his usual drawl.

- You call those "new"?! That was two months ago!

- No wonder you have more trunks than you can fit into your dormitory! At this rate, not even the whole dungeon will be enough to hold all your clothes!

Bantering on about Crystal's fashion compulsion, the two of them followed Mrs. Malfoy to Twilfitt and Tatting's, where Crystal and Narcissa spent over an hour happily trying on multiple robes, cloaks, capes and gowns. Draco only resigned to try on a few of the outfits they eagerly picked out for him and by the time they left the shop, carrying wide shopping bags filled to the top, he was swearing he wouldn't set foot in another clothes shop for at least ten years.

- Draco, look, aren't those Daphne and Astoria over there, by that book shop? – Crystal announced, excitedly as they turned from the window of Magical Menagerie, where Narcissa had entered to look for some ingredients – Let's go say "hi"!

- Crystal, do you really want to go and talk to them after what they did to you? – he asked, incredulous. When she simply stared at him uncomprehendingly, he clarified – The slander campaign, giving you the cold shoulder on Pansy's orders?

- It's Christmas. – she said, shrugging, and began making her way toward their colleagues.

On noticing Crystal approaching, Astoria smiled timidly, while her sister pretended to be very interested in the new releases displayed on the shop window.

- Hey, girls! – Crystal greeted loudly, then especially sweetly – Hi, Daphne!

- Oh, Crystal! I hadn't noticed you there! – the older sister lied, finally looking away from the book shop window and affecting a cold, fake smile as she regarded Crystal and Draco, who stood rather grudgingly close behind the latter.

- Perfectly understandable, sweetie, my polka-dotted cloak is rather inconspicuous, I know! – Crystal replied sarcastically with her sweet smile unwavering, causing Daphne to flush and Astoria and Draco to snicker.

They exchanged a few polite questions as to each other's holidays and Daphne quickly excused herself on account of an alleged errand her mother had entrusted her with.

- Well, it's been nice to see you. – she said hastily to her colleagues. Then turned to her sister – Come on, Astoria, if we don't hurry they'll be all sold out, I reckon.

- Mother asked you, why do I have to go? – the younger sister protested and Crystal quickly intervened in her defence.

- Yeah, I mean, A can hang out with us while you go do your little errand. I could totally use her help in picking out a couple of Christmas presents.

Daphne shot a very displeased look at her sister but conceded and went about her business on her own. Astoria joined Crystal and Draco and, together, they strolled the streets, entering nearly every shop in a cheerful shopping spree.

It didn't escape their notice that some heads turned their way and a considerable amount of whispering seemed to follow their passing-by. Crystal didn't appear to find that bothersome at all, while Astoria felt particularly self-conscious. Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem too sure what to make of those reactions, fearing their whispered words might be ones of hostility and resentment toward him. At least until a couple of little witches approached Crystal holding a magazine and asked for her autograph, which she was all too delighted to sign.

Eventually, Crystal became very curious about a particularly popular joke shop she noticed was permanently buzzing with eager folk crowding around the windows, constant streams of excited customers pouring in and even more excited coming out, carrying loads of bags full of the most eccentric purchases. Draco excused himself to go check out some Quidditch supplies and Crystal made her way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, followed by Astoria Greengrass.

The shop inside was bristling with all sorts of flying, soaring, buzzing artefacts. A whole wall was occupied by shelves and shelves of different types of explosive enterprises; there were displays full of a variety of sweets advertised to have all kinds of crazy effects; a section designated WonderWitch contained multiple female-oriented products, from beautifying and love potions, to a box full of cute, funny furballs in different shades of pink or purple, labelled "Pigmy Puffs", and all around there were all sorts of eccentric joke products and amusing inventions.

Crystal looked around utterly enchanted and soon a familiar face stood out from the buzzing crowd of customers. Hermione Granger stood by a shelf labelled "New Collection" checking out one of the spiky, bubblegum-pink wigs on display.

- They change colours and styles, too… - the tall, ginger boy Crystal had previously learned was Hermione's boyfriend was saying, rather mournfully – There are also Grimmauld Quills that make your writing invisible for Muggles. And Moony Biscuits, shaped like the full moon and make you howl. And toy Mad-Eyes, you know…

- Well, it's his way of coping, I suppose… - Hermione replied, equally mournful.

- Hey, Head-of-Hipogriffs-Nest! – Crystal called, cheerfully, making her way towards her Gryffindor classmate, quietly followed by Astoria – Considering wigs?! Given up all hope, have you?

- Who's that, Malfoy number two?! – Ron asked Hermione, quite peeved.

- Hey, my lady parts resent that! And so does my tan! – Crystal replied, causing Hermione to chuckle and Ron's eyebrows to raise high on his forehead.

- You caught me, Crystal! – Hermione said, holding up her hands, still clutching the wig, in mock defeat – What do you think? Too radical for a bookworm?

- Eh, I don't think bubblegum pink is really your colour… Other than that, you'd totally rock that library. – Crystal said with a shrug, her attention turning to a nearby box labelled "Mysterious Midnight Madness". Pointing at it, she suddenly asked Ron – What does this do?

- Why don't you buy one and find out? – another voice responded from behind her. She turned to see another ginger boy, with some resemblance to Ron but a bit more muscular and with an undefinable interesting air about him: a sort of sensitive, dumpish expression mixed with a somewhat of mischievousness.

- Well, helloooo! – Crystal greeted, with a cheeky grin of her own – Are you the owner?

- That I am. George Weasley at your service, my lady. – George greeted, in return, gallantly taking off an invisible hat (literally) – Always pleased to meet renowned mischief-makers!

- Blimey! – Ron suddenly exclaimed, looking Crystal up and down appreciatively, as though noticing her for the first time – You're the girl that put on that show during the feast at Hogwarts!

- Well, given all the many bigger shows I've put on throughout a total of 17 countries in north and central America, including 38 different U.S. states, I find that lame recognition!

Both the boys and Astoria looked extremely impressed, while Hermione looked rather annoyed, possibly due to the way Ron was staring at Crystal open-mouthed.

- And you're attending Hogwarts, now?! – George inquired with undisguised interest – What House are you in?

Hermione beat Crystal at replying, exulting "Slytherin!", as though that was code-word for "not so interesting now, huh?". And sure enough, both Ron and George sounded discouraged and even somewhat snappish as they exclaimed:

- You're a Slytherin?!

- Yeah, but I'm a cool one! – Crystal responded in her usual cheerfulness, completely unruffled.

Before anyone could confirm or deny that assertion, a young woman in magenta robes appeared and addressed George urgently saying:

- Mr. Weasley, Ms. Pickering has snuck into the back alley, again.

- That old Squib! – George grumbled – Thank you, Felicity, I'll go take care of it.

As he walked off to the back of the shop, Ron explained to the girls:

- He's told Dad a million times, but Dad always lets her off easy. Feels sorry for her, I reckon. Mind you, I feel sorry for her, too, being homeless and having to live off the streets and all. But she keeps going through the waste bins of magic shops to go sell the rubbish to gullible Muggles!

- Can't the Ministry do something for her? – Hermione asked, sounding genuinely sympathetic.

Crystal's attention, however, had already shifted back to the articles in display. She curiously checked, perused, inspected nearly every shelf and display in the store, observed, tried and played with dozens of contraptions and products.

Finally, having purchased a small fortune worth of Weasley products (earning Ron's and George's approval of her self-ascribed title of "Cool Slytherin"), Crystal proceeded to exit the joke shop, which revealed to be a greater challenge than she'd anticipated. Not only was there a nearly constant stream of people coming in, making it difficult to reach the door to get out, but also a bigger crowd had gathered by the windows, outside. As it turned out, there weren't only excited would-be customers in that crowd, but a group of reporters, who instantly bombarded Crystal with their queries, as soon as she crossed the threshold:

- Ms. Bancroft, Ms. Bancroft! – one of them called – What was your motivation for the show at Hogwarts School?

- Well, Christmas, of course! – Crystal replied, vainly trying to push her way through the smothering crowd – Didn't you notice the candy canes?

- Ms. Bancroft! Crystal! – another one hollered – Why did you come to Britain?

- Because of the lovely weather, obviously.

- Ms. Bancroft, what a load of shopping bags you're carrying! Are there any presents for someone special?

- Yes, myself! I'm a bit of a shopaholic and this whole place could really use the investment!

- Ms. Bancroft, is it true you were expelled from your previous school for getting involved with a teacher? – a woman with curly blond hair and jewelled spectacles inquired loudly.

- Not one, all of them, ghosts included! – Crystal responded, seriously considering taking out her wand to force the prying reporters to back off. - What can I say, I'm turned on by ectoplasm!

The journalists kept shouting over each other, purposely blocking her way, cornering her in front of the shop and insisting on increasingly bizarre questions. Eventually, someone pulled Crystal back inside the joke shop, while George and Ron struggled to keep the reporters outside, even resorting to threatening them with their wands.

- That Rita Skeeter is absolutely despicable! – Hermione observed angrily, leading Crystal to the back of the shop, away from prying eyes.

- Whatever, I've had worse things said about me. – Crystal shrugged, dismissively.

- Well, that still doesn't excuse her. – Hermione protested, sounding personally offended with that particular reporter. Stopping behind a cardboard box full of Muggle Magic Tricks, she pointed to a door to their left and said: - That leads to a little backyard. George has just checked there, so it's clear, you can Disapparate safely from there.

- Actually, no, I can't. – Crystal retorted, frustrated – I'm underage! Where's A?

- The other girl that came in with you? She was right behind you when you left…

- Great! And now I'm stuck here!

- Not necessarily… - Hermione said with an impish smile – How would you like to test those wigs?


	29. Chapter 29 - Weasley Products in Action

Chapter 29 – Weasley Products in Action

- Where are we? – Crystal asked, as Hermione Apparated both of them in a narrow back alley.

- Muggle London, not too far from the Leaky Cauldron. – Hermione informed. – I think it's unlikely those reporters will look for you here.

- I think it's unlikely anyone would look for anyone here, unless they were looking for dead bodies! Ugh, I could swear I just saw a rat! – Crystal retorted, looking around wrinkling her nose in disgust.

- Well, would you rather we'd Apparated in the middle of Charing Cross Road?! – Hermione protested – I'm sure that wouldn't have drawn the Muggles' attention! You're welcome, by the way!

- Well, I need to get back!

- The Leaky Cauldron is that way. – Hermione said, pointing to her left from the mouth of the alley – Three bricks up, two across from the dustbin in the courtyard.

- Wait! You can't leave me here! – Crystal exclaimed as the other girl lifted her wand and prepared to turn on the spot. – I don't know how to get back!

- I've just told you! You walk…

- Shh! – Crystal interrupted suddenly, her brow furrowing in concentration – Can you hear that?

Hermione strained her ears, immediately on guard for possible signs of danger, a reflex acquired during her long months of hiding, no doubt. She heard a myriad of sounds, but nothing suggestive of a threat, only the usual symphony of the bustling city: engines running, horns honking, people talking, some music playing in the distance…

- I don't hear… Hey, where are you going? The Leaky Cauldron is that way! – she called after Crystal, who had suddenly darted up the street in the opposite direction she'd indicated. Sighing in frustration, Hermione took off after her.

Crystal turned right at the very next corner and came to stand at the front of one of the buildings whose back led to the alley. It was a small, redbrick old theatre and it appeared to be closed.

- Do you know this place? – Hermione asked, catching up with her.

Crystal merely walked back around the corner and stood frowning at an upper window on the side of the building. After a moment, Hermione thought she heard what seemed to be the sound of a piano and, perhaps, someone singing, but with the constant noise from the street, it was hard to make out exactly what it was.

- The theatre's closed, it's probably just a rehearsal. – Hermione observed – We should get back to Diagon Alley…

But Crystal was now rummaging in her numerous shopping bags and finally produced a pair of Extendable Ears. Looking around to check that no one was paying attention, she leant casually on the wall and set one of the ends to climb toward the open window.

- Crystal, what are you doing?! – Hermione inquired, looking around nervously, and then at her classmate, completely puzzled – Look, if you're curious about Muggle theatres, we can get tickets and go see a play like any normal person!

- I know this song! – was the other girl's only response, and she seemed a little over excited with that discovery.

- Is it Madonna?

- No, this isn't Muggle music!

- That's odd! Let me listen. – Hermione said, reaching her hand for the Extendable Ears. Crystal hesitated but then passed her the device and she said after a few moments – This is Muggle music, Crystal. It's a song from a musical play called _Evita_.

- No, I'm sure you're wrong about that.

- I'm not! – Hermione insisted, a little ruffled – I watched it at least three times with my parents, when I was little! It's a very popular show. In fact, they even made it into a film, a couple years ago, starring Madonna, incidentally!

- What do you mean, they made it into film?

- Never mind, it's a Muggle thing. Can we go, now?

Crystal hesitated for a moment, still staring at the old theatre wonderingly. Then she shook her head and started following her schoolmate down the street toward the wizarding pub, not without taking a last contemplative glance at the redbrick building.

* * *

><p>Draco saw the skinny, brown-haired girl standing alone near the apothecary, fidgeting with the snow at her feet and biting her nails while looking up and down the street.<p>

- Astoria! – he called, approaching her determinedly, startling her – Where's Crystal?

- I… I don't know…

- Didn't you go with her to the Weasley's shop?

- I… Yes… But then there was this crowd…

- You lost her?! – Draco yelled angrily, causing the girl to cower against the wall behind her. – She doesn't know the way around this place and it's getting dark! What if she ends up in Knocturn Alley?! – he continued, with a rising panic gripping at his chest.

- What's Knocturn Alley? – a cheerful voice whispered from behind Draco.

He turned to find a girl with short, spiky bubblegum pink hair and unnatural huge electric blue eyes, clad in a long, hooded, dark purple cape and carrying more shopping bags than he could count.

- Crystal?! – he asked, incredulous.

- Uh oh, busted! – she said with a grin, her voice now on a normal level, as she took off the Mad-Eyes – What gave me away?

- The number of bags you're carrying, definitely. – Draco grinned back, courteously taking some of the load off her hands. – What happened?

- I was kind of trapped by a bunch of reporters. Thanks a lot for giving me the slip, by the way. – she said, annoyed, to Astoria, who had the decency to look rather abashed and murmur an apology.

- And you chose to evade them by dressing up! – Draco couldn't help scoffing – You've never heard of Disillusionment Charms?

- I have! – Crystal protested, affecting indignation, but clearly giving away that it hadn't even crossed her mind. She quickly added, defensively – But, like someone recently pointed out, I'm not supposed to use magic out of school!

At that, Draco positively erupted in laughter.


	30. Chapter 30 - Merry Christmas

Chapter 30 – Merry Christmas

Christmas morning dawned chilly and white at Malfoy Manor. Crystal woke up unusually early, with the sound of the wind fustigating the window and a lonely howl in the distance. Looking at her watch, she decided it was close enough to breakfast time to start getting ready, and less than an hour later, she was knocking impatiently on Draco's bedroom door.

- What! – he croaked, opening the door still in his pyjamas.

- Merry Christmas to you, too! – she retorted, bounding into the room – Why aren't you dressed yet?

- Why are you in my bedroom?

- Seriously? It's Christmas morning, you've got a hot girl in your room and still you're hobbling around in your pajamas cranking like an old man!

Draco couldn't repress the grin that broke on his sleepy face. Opening a dresser drawer, he picked out some clothes and headed for the adjoining bathroom, saying before closing the door:

- Well, then, make yourself at home.

- Is that reverse psychology to keep me from snooping around?

- Snoop around at your own risk. I can't guarantee you won't be spooked by what you find… - Draco replied, grinning darkly.

With a jolt of adrenaline, Crystal started going around the room, observing attentively her surroundings. The room was clearly styled after the Slytherin dungeon, with its dark green walls, green heavy curtains and green bed dressings. The king-sized dark wood bedroom set comprised a bed with intricately carved head and footboards, two equally intricately carved bedside tables, as well as a wide dresser, a two-door wardrobe and a plush dark green settee, which stood below the window. Slytherin's crest hung proudly right opposite the door and the walls were lined with a few posters of the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team and several shelves, displaying photographs, a collection of miniature broomstick models and some other odd objects Crystal didn't quite recognise. For instance, on one of the shelves closest to the door stood a glass eye that seemed to follow her around the room. Noticing it, Crystal tried walking around in circles and changing directions abruptly, and still the weird eye would follow her every movement. She then changed her approach and stalked up to the shelf to stand staring right at it. And the weird eyed stared up right at her! With all that rolling, it was a wonder it didn't fall off the shelf. In fact, would it still remain staring so steadily at her if she gave it a little prod?

- Haven't you been taught not to touch what isn't yours? – Draco rebuked, coming out of the bathroom wearing brand new dark green robes.

- Haven't you taught your weird toys not to stare at people? – Crystal retorted back, completely unabashed, making him smirk in amusement.

- It's a Staring Glass Eye, Crystal, what do you expect it to do?!

- I don't know, to go blind? It's creepy!

They made their way downstairs, to the Drawing Room, where they found piles of presents beneath the tall, magnificently decorated Christmas tree. Both began ripping open their respective parcels with a feverish glee. Unsurprisingly, Crystal received mostly clothes, make-up, accessories and some jewellery, apart from a Talking Mirror ("Oh dear! Am I spotting some split ends?!") from her manager, Izora Sparks and a few samples from the hair products company she represented.

- Wow, is this really what I think it is?! – Draco exclaimed, positively enraptured, holding the present she'd offered him.

- If you're thinking that's the original prototype of the Golden Snitch designed by Bowman Wright in the sixteenth century, then you are correct. – Crystal said with a smug grin. Then picking up Draco's present for her, said sarcastically – Though that's hardly anything compared with… a notebook and a quill…

- That is no ordinary notebook, you know. – Draco explained, rolling his eyes, but visibly amused with her reaction, nonetheless – It's a song-book, you see, and not only is it pass-word protected, it is also charmed to recognise your voice and only your voice!

- Oh! So…

- So, basically, even if someone applied Legilimency on you to get the password, they wouldn't be able to open the songbook without you actually speaking the password aloud. – Draco explained with a proud grin. Then his grin darkened, as he added – Unless, of course, they used the Imperius Curse to get you to say the password…

- You must think very highly of my songwriting, if you think someone would risk a lifetime sentence in Azkaban just to open my little songbook! – Crystal observed, smugly. Then, narrowing her eyes at him, she accused: - I know what you're doing! It won't work, you can't scare me!

Draco looked at her challengingly, but couldn't completely disguise his satisfaction and gratefulness at her words. He proceeded his explanation:

- Also, that quill is no ordinary quill, you know! It works in a similar fashion to a Quick Quotes Quill, but it records not only your words, but also your voice as you say, or sing, them.

- Wow, that's awesome, Draco! I can almost record an album on my own just with these!

- Yeah, you'd better appreciate it! I had to place a special order with the Weasleys for it! – he informed, as though that had been a truly challenging, demeaning enterprise.

After opening all the packages addressed to her, Crystal rechecked the whole pile until she accepted, with a pang of bitter disappointment, that there really was no present from her father. That's okay, she thought to herself, he had missed holidays before. However, a nagging voice at the back of her head reminded her that, yes, her father had a history of missing important dates, but that history also showed those absences tended to come with an expensive, over the top, latest model present, his signature way to compensate. This time, though, there was absolutely no present, not even a card!

- Hey, look at this! – Draco called her excitedly, to show her some present he was utterly delighted about. Noticing her expression, he asked – What's wrong? Didn't you like your presents? What d'you got?

- A crappy dad! – Crystal growled, kicking at the nearest presents around her and trying hard to hold back the lump forming in her throat.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy soon joined them downstairs for breakfast, and the rest of the morning and afternoon were spent in gleeful familiarity by the fire. The table was set with all kinds of Holiday delicacies, such as Christmas pudding, chocolate yule log, and later a huge roast turkey, Christmas ham and a whole variety of vegetarian alternatives, like nuts roast, vegetables Wellington and mushroom pie.

After dinner, the wireless was tuned in _The Witching Hour: Holiday Special_, featuring a live performance by Celestina Warbeck, releasing her brand new single "You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart". As the programme ended with an audience erupting in loud applause, Crystal remarked:

- Not such a washed-up has-been, after all! That's fine, I can handle a little competition!

Draco didn't miss the chance to challenge her and Crystal didn't need much more encouragement to display her musical talents. An old piano, long out of use, was brought down to the drawing room and, between Draco's aptitude for mending and Crystal's knowledge of tuning, soon the house was filled with merry Holiday melodies.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been somewhat wary of the idea, on account of how Crystal's artistic talents had been depicted on the media, lately, but they were quickly surprised and even quite impressed once the girl began playing.

She started with "Have Yourself a Magic Little Christmas", an old Christmas song, traditional among wizarding families. In the simplicity of the performance, with nothing but the crackling of the fire and the lonely piano for accompaniment, the power and beauty of her voice stood out like a Patronus in a dark night. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy seemed positively spellbound and Draco clearly understood why Crystal's mother used to say that music had magic of its own. He could swear he felt the Darkness seeping out of him at the soothing sound of Crystal's voice, just like it had before. It was delightfully balmy but, at the same time, rather unsettling that she was able to affect him so. When the song ended, it was like waking up from the sweetest dream.

Soon, she was showing off playing all kinds of pieces. At some point, when the eggnog bowl was more than half empty, Mr. Malfoy pulled Mrs. Malfoy into a sweeping, swirling waltz around the room, as Crystal's fingers glided skilfully and incessantly on the piano keys. After a few twirls, Narcissa got the piano to play on unattended, so that her son could ask the girl to dance as well, and soon both pairs were swirling around the room, laughing and giggling gleefully.

All of a sudden, the whole house shook with the sound of a loud explosion.


	31. Chapter 31 - Ho Ho Horror Gatecrashers

Chapter 31 – Ho Ho Horror Gatecrashers

The music stopped and the three Malfoys and Crystal gathered together near the fire, wands in hand. The maid appeared in the room, frantic, screaming that there were intruders trying to break in and sure enough, moments later, there was another ear-splitting explosion as the front door was blasted off its hinges and a gang of hooded men, clad in filthy, ragged dark robes strode in.

- Well, well, well! Looks like the traitors are having a party and we haven't been invited! – sneered an enormous, muscular man with straggly blond hair that fell over his face.

- What do you want from us, Rowle? – Mr. Malfoy inquired, stepping in front of his family with his wand pointed at the intruder. – There is nothing for you here!

- Oh, I can see a few things I want from here! – snarled a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers, licking his lips while staring at Crystal. Draco held her tighter and moved closer to his mother, his terrified expression fixed on the leering face of werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

- You see, Lucius, the Ministry has been tracking us down relentlessly. Even last week, they caught Thorpe and the Carrows and, yet, here you are in your nice little manor, with your nice little family, having nice little Christmas parties and nobody seems to be coming after you! – another man, with grey, greasy hair said, his quiet tone dripping with hate.

- Well, Rookwood, my crimes have been forgiven… - Mr. Malfoy replied, attempting a conciliatory tone, though his wand was still pointing at his interlocutor, in anticipation of the imminent attack.

- Oh, yes, I know, in exchange for your help in rounding up escaped Death Eaters. – the man named Rookwood interrupted – You understand why some of us blame you for the situation we're in: not only did you and your skanky little wife betray the Dark Lord, leading ultimately to his downfall and, consequently, to our defeat; you are now also actively selling us out to the Ministry to buy your own freedom!

- What do you want from me? – Mr. Malfoy asked again, his voice somewhat shaky.

- Well, revenge, to begin with! – growled a fourth man, who had been standing quietly behind the rest – Crucio!

The Malfoys and Crystal ducked behind a sofa, just in time to avoid the jet of red light. Another curse was uttered and the old maid, who had been cowering near the Christmas tree, was blasted against the wall and fell to the floor limp, with a heavy thump. Mr. Malfoy peeked above the sofa to shoot stunner after stunner at the attackers, while Narcissa tried to cover Draco from the debris resulting from the fight.

With a furious growl, Fenrir Greyback charged against the sofa they were using as shield and the four were forced to scatter. The werewolf made to grab Crystal, but she threw him off with a well-placed Full Body Bind Curse, exclaiming "Hands off, you perv!".

Getting up, she saw two of the other men advancing toward Draco, across the room. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were engaging other three attackers, so Crystal pointed her wand, darting to the other side of the room and praying she wouldn't hit the wrong target, and shouted "Everte Statum!" The jet of light hit one of Draco's attackers squarely on the back, sending him flying into the Christmas tree.

- I thought your aim was supposed to be terrible! – Draco panted, as he successfully stunned the other attacker.

- I was aiming for that one! – Crystal shrieked.

Another curse exploded against the wall above their heads, throwing them both to the floor. Immediately another curse followed, but Draco was able to deflect it, causing a nearby armchair to explode and Crystal's wand was thrown out of sight with the impact. Fenrir Greyback, whose Body Bind Curse had worn off, was again advancing toward Crystal, who was now unarmed. Luckily, he was hit by a stray curse shot by the blond-haired man Mr. Malfoy had called Rowle and fell to the floor. Crystal dropped on her knees and began frantically searching for her lost wand, inadvertently causing one of Mrs. Malfoy's opponents to trip and fall backwards. As the man struggled to get back on his feet, Crystal took off one of her high platform shoes and hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

- And they say fashion's useless!

A moment later, the heavy crystal chandelier fell from the ceiling a few paces from where she was and immediately a jet of light exploded against a shield charm that was suddenly cast around her. Crystal looked up to see Draco being hit with a jet of red light and falling to the floor, contorting and screaming.

- Payback time, little Malfoy! – the blond Rowle growled – This is how it's really done! CRUCIO!

The shield charm around her gone, Crystal charged desperately against the monstrous man, throwing her whole weight at him in an effort to take him down. However, she was so little and he was so big, that she was the one who ended up knocked backward. Nevertheless, the man's attention was indeed diverted from Draco, but only to focus on her:

- Avada Ked… - he began, but another jet of light soared high above Crystal's head and hit the man right on the chest, as Narcissa Malfoy ran, her hair dishevelled and her face bloody, toward her son.

Draco was slowly struggling into a sitting position when his mother kneeled anxiously beside him, followed by Crystal. Narcissa cradled her son in her arms, repeatedly whispering his name like a mantra.

- I'm alright, mother! – he protested weakly after a moment, seeming to regain full consciousness. Looking up, he sighed – Crystal!

She took his hand in both of hers, just as Mr. Malfoy approached asking if anyone was injured.

- That looks broken. – he said, looking at Crystal's right arm, which she now noticed was bent in an odd angle. – Ferula! – Mr. Malfoy uttered, pointing his wand at the fractured arm, binding it.

In the adrenaline of the fight, Crystal hadn't even felt the pain. Also only now did she realised there was something sticky trickling down her face from a burning spot above her left eyebrow. Carefully touching her fingers to her forehead, she felt a small gash and winced. She chanced a glance around: the tall Christmas tree had chortled to the floor, with its decorations scattered all over the room; the magnificent crystal chandelier also laid smashed in the middle of the room; sofas, armchairs and tables were charred, splintered and tumbled; there were holes on the walls and snow was swirling into the entrance hall from the gap where the front door had been. Three men laid presumably dead and four other were chained together and, apparently, unconscious on a far corner of the room.

Sometime later, or no time at all, it was hard to tell, the fire in the fireplace burned bright green and three men stepped sequentially from the flames. Two of them introduced themselves as Aurors, from the Ministry, the third, as a mediwizard, from St. Mungo's. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had had them called. The two Aurors headed toward the group of intruders bounded at the corner. The Healer set to mending Crystal's broken arm and bleeding wound and then attended to Draco, who still looked rather pale (well, paler than usual).

- Traitors! You'll pay for this, for all you've done! – one of the chained Death Eaters was bellowing. The Aurors had wakened them and were now questioning them – This isn't over, Malfoy!

- You think you're safe, but you'll see, the Dark Lord will come for you! – another one growled, then erupted in a maniac laughter that sent a shiver down Crystal's back.

- Someone's Confunded – one of the Aurors replied contemptuously – Voldemort's dead!

- The Dark Lord was reborn once before, Minister – the greasy haired man retorted, spitting the last word as though it were bad-language – Who's to say we won't bring him back again?

- The guy treated even those on his side like crap, why would anyone want to bring him back? He sounds like a douche! – Crystal observed, approaching the scene with Draco and Narcissa.

- You watch your mouth when you speak of the Dark Lord! – one of the Death Eaters growled.

- Why? It's not like he's going to mind, he's dead! – she insisted, causing the Death Eaters to motion toward her, threateningly.

- That's the spirit! – the Auror replied, smiling at her, then to Mr. Malfoy, he said dryly – It doesn't seem like there are any more around here. I expect to see you at the Ministry to give testimony, Lucius.

- Certainly, Minister. – Mr. Malfoy responded, obsequious – Anything I can help with, I am at your service.

The bodies were disposed of, the damage to the house was repaired as best as possible and new protective spells were added to the residence. With a curt goodbye, the two Aurors disappeared back into the fire. The mediwzard followed, after relaying a few last recommendations for Draco's recovery, and Crystal and the three Malfoys were left to contemplate the aftermath of a rather turbulent Christmas.


	32. Chapter 32 - M n' Ms

**Hello dear readers, I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I have been a bit preoccupied with exams and everything and this got a bit neglected. I hope I can make up for it with an extra upload today. Thank you for your continued interest and your support. Please know that your opinions, thoughts and criticism (preferably constructive) are much welcome. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>32 – M n' Ms<p>

Late next morning, Crystal arrived at the dining room to find only one person seated at the wide table. Narcissa greeted her a little less warmly than she had grown used to, Crystal thought. When Mrs. Malfoy began eating her toast without waiting for anyone else, Crystal inquired:

- Aren't Draco and Mr. Malfoy joining us for breakfast?

- My husband has been called to the Ministry. Draco is asleep. He's been through a great ordeal, last night, as you have witnessed, and he needs rest to recuperate. – after a pause, she inquired, as an afterthought – How is your arm?

- Oh, it's fine, thanks, good as new!

- I found your wand under a sofa, in the drawing room, this morning. – Narcissa informed, producing Crystal's redwood wand from inside her robes and handing it across the table.

Crystal murmured a word of thanks and then there were another few moments of silence, after which Narcissa stated, seemingly out of the blue:

- I love my son, Crystal. He has already been through much hardship and it is my number one priority to protect him from any more pain, any way that I can…

Crystal didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't say anything at all. Narcissa seemed to examine her expression for a few moments and then proceeded:

- Don't get me wrong, I've noticed that, with you around, he seems happier than I've seen him in a long time. And I cannot tell you how grateful I am for that. – Mrs. Malfoy said, and Crystal thought her light blue eyes were getting watery - But I am not sure you fully appreciate how fond he is of you…

- I do… - Crystal hastened to assure, taken aback and feeling rather uneasy by Narcissa's dark undertone.

- Then I can trust you to share in my concern for his well-being, both physically and emotionally?

- Yes, definitely…

- Good, so long as we understand each other…

It was early afternoon when Crystal was allowed to see her convalescent friend. She knocked on the door rhythmically and heard Draco's amused voice saying from inside the room:

- Come in, Crystal!

She found him sitting on his bed, reclined on a couple of pillows and with the bedcovers pulled up to his waist.

- How're you doing, Princess? – Crystal inquired with a teasing grin, sitting on the side of the bed.

- Hey, I'm in real pain, here! – Draco protested, then grimaced pointedly, as though to emphasise his statement – The Cruciatus Curse can have serious long lasting effects, you know!

- Alright! I mean, the mediwizard said you should be getting better by now, so I thought we could hang out. But if you're still that weak, maybe I should go call your mom and get her to bring some more of that delicious-looking Restorative Draught… - Crystal replied with a smirk and began to stand up.

- There's no need for that! – Draco instantly assured, sitting up straight on the bed – I'm not weak, I'm feeling better already!

- Fabulous! – she replied, smugly, resuming her place on the side of the bed - It must be the effect of my presence here!

His expression grew sombre and his eyes fixed intently on her, as he murmured:

- You have no idea…

Averting her eyes from his intense grey gaze, she remarked, in a low tone:

- Your mom seems to think that I'm somehow responsible for you being hit with that curse… - she hesitated. Still not looking at him, she voiced the thought that had been haunting her since her conversation with Narcissa, earlier that day – If you hadn't placed that Shield Charm around me, would you have been able to avoid that curse?

- Possibly…

- Were you aware of that, then?

- Yes…

- Then… why?!

- You're a smart girl, Crystal, I'm sure by now you've figured it out. – Draco replied in a low voice, his eyes still fixed intently on her face.

There was a loud crack and both Crystal and Draco jerked up in alarm. Three little elves wearing flowery flannel pillow cases stood together on the floor beside the bed.

- Gee, M n' Ms, I nearly jumped out of my skin! – Crystal chided – A little heads up would have been nice!

- So sorry, Miss Cryssie, we didn't mean to startle you… - one of the elves replied, looking genuinely crestfallen. She headed to the nearest wall and began banging her head hard against it.

Crystal immediately jumped off the bed and, pulling the little elf away from the wall, sighed, exasperatedly:

- No, Mitzy, stop that! It's fine, we're just a little jumpy today, that's all. – then her tone darkened, as she demanded – Speaking of which, where the hell were you when I needed you last night?

- Master Edvin is forbidding the M n' Ms to answer Miss Cryssie's calls! – the little elf whimpered.

- And to take Miss Cryssie's orders! – another added, equally mournful.

- And to talk to Miss Cryssie at all! – the third one wailed.

- He what?! – Crystal hissed through greeted teeth. Then, in a moment, her rage gave way to a rising panic and she asked – Then what the hell are you doing here?!

- Master Edvin opens an exception, Miss Cryssie…

- So that the M n' Ms can inform Miss Cryssie of these new rules…

- And also to bring Miss Cryssie her Christmas present…

- Well, he can stick his Christmas present up his… - Crystal began, but then, seeing the elves' terrified expressions, she sighed – Alright, give me whatever last season tackiest piece of…

Her voice trailed off and her eyes sparkled as they settled on the dragon-skin peeptoe platform sandals with super high heels inside the silk-lined box the elves exhibited. Almost reverently, the three little elves described:

- Pure dragon skin…

- Goblin-silver heels, platform and clasp…

- Diamond-encrusted straps…

- Super-resistant Extra Comfort Charm, for walking, dancing and running in any type of ground…

- Pre-sold-out from coast to coast in the U.S..

- The Malibu Witchfashion Society is considering the next…

- Yeah, I got it! – Crystal interrupted loudly – He's bribing me with the latest, hottest, flashiest thing his money can buy. How original!

She stood staring at the shoes, trying to disguise her greediness, by rolling her eyes and affecting boredom, but everyone in the room could plainly see the conflict taking place inside her head. After a couple of moments, she snatched the shoes from inside the box. A second later, the little elves cried out in shock and even Draco gasped, as she declared "Wrong colour!" and touched the tip of her wand to the impressive specimens of footwear, setting them on fire.

Snapping out of the momentary shocked paralysis, Draco jumped out of bed shouting "Aguamenti!" with his own wand pointed at the burning shoes. The fire ceased underneath the jet of water and the sandals stood sparkling on the bedroom floor, completely untarnished.

- Are you completely mental?! – Draco bellowed – You could have burned my whole bedroom down!

- No, I wouldn't have, because I knew what I was doing!

- Really?! Then you should have known that neither dragon skin, nor goblin silver, nor diamonds are inflammable!

- Oh, right! – she exclaimed – I just thought that fire would make for good dramatic effect to get my point across, but in that case… Evanesco!

With a flash of blinding white light, the shoes Vanished.

There were a few moments of silence, while everyone seemed to calm themselves down and process the enormity of what the girl had just done. Then one of the elves stepped forward toward Crystal and, clearing her throat, said, tentatively:

- Miss Cryssie… we… we too have a present for you…

The other elves widened their eyes in apprehension, first at their sister, then at their mistress. However, Crystal's anger and bitterness seemed to have Vanished along with the sandals, because she grinned warmly as the little elf handed her a pair of hand-knitted mittens and matching scarf, in a rich tone of purple with a pattern of silver stars. Not only that, but, to Draco's utter astonishment, she announced brightly "I have something for you, too!" and darted out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later carrying three little cardboard boxes, each adorned with a little bow. The little elves positively burst into tears and kept thanking and bowing at her until they were summoned away, presumably to Switzerland, where Edvin Bancroft awaited them impatiently.

Draco sat at the foot of his bed, staring at Crystal, his highbrows arching high on his forehead and a mix of puzzlement, amusement and enchantment in his expression.

- What?! – Crystal challenged – Earrings are not clothes! And you better get your butt off of that bed quickly, I still haven't forgotten that you promised to help me look for my mother!


	33. Chapter 33 - Into the Dark

33 – Into the Dark

Narcissa forced her son to stay put in his bedroom for almost the remaining of the holidays. She even refused to let him go to the Ministry to give his account of the events of the Christmas evening, which the three Malfoys were notified to do on the second-last day before the return to school.

Draco availed himself of both his parents' absence that day to finally come out of his room and, at Crystal's insistence, to show her the records he'd claimed might have information about her mother.

- Well, to begin with, you'll have to tell me exactly what happened. – he said in his drawling voice, lounging on a sofa in the drawing room.

- You said you had some records! You don't need my whole story to get some records! – the girl protested, angrily.

- You said you wanted my help, these are my terms!

- Then go read any magazine or newspaper from nine years ago, they've already exploited the whole thing pretty thoroughly!

- I don't want the media's account of the story, I want to hear what you have to say. – Draco insisted.

- Why?!

Because, for all the public exposure she was constantly subjected to, for all the attention she often sought after, even for all the personal songs and stories she had shared with him, that was still the side of her she didn't let anyone reach. And he wanted to reach it. He desperately wanted to break through that one wall, so that he finally could understand the puzzle that she was; so that she finally became as vulnerable and unguarded as she made him feel.

- Just tell me… - he finally pleaded, taking her hand in his, like she'd done when she'd got him to talk about the things he'd never thought he'd ever tell anyone.

Crystal sighed and then seemed to take a few moments to gather her thoughts, before saying:

- Well, I don't really know, myself. The whole thing is kind of fuzzy in my mind… I remember it hurt. Everywhere. And I was crying. And then mom was there, and she was crying too... – she paused in her narrative, as though trying to clear the memory. She seemed to give up and shrugged her shoulders, concluding – And then I was hiding inside a pillow fort with a bunch of dolls. The M n' Ms were there, too, and we were all crying. Apparently there was a lot of crying involved! And then my mom's closet was empty, and I was crying again… Well, and it never stopped being empty ever since.

- That's it?! – Draco asked, confused.

- Well, that's all I remember. Every time I try to think about what happened between one moment and the other, my head just seems to start swirling and everything turns into a blur of colour… And sometimes I think I even see, like, fireworks…

- What do you think that means?

- Probably that I fell asleep and my mom left in the dead of the night, that's what it means! – Crystal replied, rather brusquely, and then demanded - Are you happy? Can I see those records, now?

- They're down in the cellar… - he said, then hesitated – Crystal… I must warn you: some of the things written there aren't very nice… You see, when the Dark Lord took over the Ministry, last year, one of the first things he got his followers to do was to compile files about every wizard or witch residing in the United Kingdom. These files contain detailed information about their genealogy, blood status, work, activities, relations… and also… what happened, or in many cases, what was done to them…

Taking a steadying breath, Crystal assured:

- I can handle it!

She followed Draco through a door on the side of the drawing room, then down a passageway that led to a darkened underground room. "Lumus", Draco called, lighting the tip of his wand, and Crystal followed his example. She could see crates and chests piled all around the room and some shelves, displaying phials of all sorts of shapes and sizes containing different coloured potions. Some of those, Crystal noticed more nervously than she cared to admit, seemed to glimmer a pale, sickly green, red or purple. Distracted, she accidentally bumped into a tall wooden box, causing it to fall to the ground and open, revealing its contents.

- Merlin's crap on a pumpkin pasty! – she shrieked – Tell me that's not a real human hand chopped off of a real human person!

- I'm not sure about that… - Draco replied with undisguised amusement at her reaction, bending down to pick up the human-looking hand holding a candle – It's called Hand of Glory, it provides light only to the holder.

- Right, because nothing brightens up a room like the severed hand of a dead person!

- I thought you said you could handle it. – Draco snickered.

- And I can! I just never said anything about handling it quietly, did I?

They made their way to the farthest wall of the cellar, with Crystal being extra careful where she treaded, until they reached a row of file cabinets.

- They're organised alphabetically, according to last name. – Draco informed, beginning to browse the files marked with the letter B.

After exhausting all the files of Baileys, Bagshots, Bronsons, Becketts, Bennetts and a whole load of other names without finding anything remotely related to Bancroft, Crystal suggested:

- Maybe she went back to using her maiden name…

After what seemed like hours of emptying files of Faulkners, Fawcetts, Filches, Figgs, Finnigans and endless others, it was Draco who found the only mention of Fawleys, among the oldest records, dating back to the First Wizarding War. He checked that Crystal was absorbedly rummaging through a drawer a little away, and quickly skimmed the report. He seemed to deliberate and hesitate for a couple of moments, but then sighed and called, warily:

- Huh… Crystal?

- Did you find her?! – she asked both eagerly and apprehensively.

- Not exactly… I found a couple of Fawleys, ones Ernoldus and Augustus… they're long dead, though… - Draco informed, rather sheepishly.

- Yeah, that much I already knew. – Crystal announced, with a disappointed shrug – They were my grandfather and uncle. Apparently, they were in the way of the Voldydude's revolution against the Ministry, or something. But that was before my mom even went to the U.S., so that's not… Hey, what's wrong? – she inquired, puzzled at his tortured expression.

Draco seemed unable to look at her. Instead, he stared at the file in his hands and absentmindedly scratched his left forearm rather harshly. When Crystal came over to sit right in front of him, he mumbled:

- I'm… I'm so sorry…

- That's okay, I had never even heard of them until a few weeks ago. – Crystal replied with a nonchalant shrug. When that didn't seem to appease Draco's conscience, she insisted – Hey, you weren't even born back then! Don't you think it's a little arrogant of you to take responsibility for every evil deed ever committed in the name of that noseless-face, tyrannical super-villain?

At this, his lips appeared to twitch in a hint of a smile. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject, suggesting:

- Maybe she remarried or changed her name for some reason… What's her first name, again?

- It's Regina, Regina Marie.

As the hours passed by and their searches produced no more results whatsoever, frustration and tiredness began to get the best of them.

- They clearly didn't register exactly every single witch and wizard, after all! – Crystal complained – It's obvious they missed some!

- These were based on registries and census from the Ministry, they're perfectly complete! Maybe she hasn't even returned to Britain to begin with! – Draco observed, shoving another file into a drawer, irritated.

- She has! I know she has!

- How do you know that, then?

- I… - Crystal began, but seemed to hesitate. Choosing her words carefully, she said – It seems she kind of told someone she was coming.

- Well, then, why don't you ask that person where to find her?

- Gee, I never thought of that! – Crystal replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes – How do you think I know mom told her she was coming, in the first place? I met her weeks ago!

- Well, and? – Draco asked, just as impatiently.

- And she didn't know much… Apparently mom didn't keep in touch after going to the U.S. Then, out of the blue, sends her a letter saying she's coming home. They exchanged a couple more and then lost touch again. That was just before mom left.

- Well, maybe she did come back for a while and then left again…

- And go where?!

- How the hell should I know?! I don't know anything about her, do I?!

- Yeah, well, neither do I! – Crystal grumbled angrily, fighting hard to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, which were only contributing to make her even more frustrated.

She took out her anger on a nearby dark wooden chest, kicking it hard. The chest sprang open and, from inside of it stepped another Crystal. The second Crystal stared back at the first one through sunken eyes. Her cheeks were also rather hollow and her hole face and body seemed paler, somewhat transparent, even. Her shoulders were slouched, her arms were wrapped around her own chest, as though she was hugging herself tightly. Her whole figure transpired abandonment and neglect and her expression conveyed infinite sadness and loneliness.

- Who the hell are you? – the first Crystal whispered, breathless, her eyes wide and frightened, fixed on her gloomy doppelganger, who started advancing toward her silently, extending her arms beseechingly.

The dark apparition hadn't taken two steps, when Draco stepped protectively in front of the real Crystal and, instantly, the ghostly features began to morph into a pair of scarlet eyes with cat-like slit pupils and snake-like slits for nostrils.

- Riddikulus! – he bellowed, pointing his wand steadily at the foul figure, causing it to take the shape of an ugly, mangled ragged doll, which hid back inside the chest, where he locked it.

Turning back to Crystal, he said, as soothingly as he could, trying to reassure himself, as well as her:

- It's alright, it was just a boggart, you see. Everything's alright.

- Yeah, I know. – she replied, straightening her back and setting her jaw.

- Do you want to get out of here? – Draco inquired, sounding rather hopeful, himself.

Taking another look at the files, Crystal sighed:

- Might as well, this whole thing is nothing but another dead end, anyway!


	34. Chapter 34 - Cornish Pixies Party

34 – Cornish Pixies Party

When Crystal and Draco stepped out of the dark passage coming from the cellar, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were standing in the middle of the drawing room, still in their travelling cloaks and their cheeks red from the whipping wind outside.

- What were you two doing down there? – Mr. Malfoy inquired ominously, his grey eyes sternly fixed on his son's. Mrs. Malfoy, on the other hand, appeared almost fearful, as she looked from her son, with utter apprehension and concern, to Crystal.

- I was just showing Crystal something, Father. – Draco responded, his voice level.

- What is down there that could possibly interest a sixteen year old girl? – Mr. Malfoy insisted, coming closer to the two teenagers and scrutinising Crystal's face with such a shrewd, menacing gaze that sent a shiver down her spine. Straightening her shoulders and lifting her head to stare right back into his cold grey eyes, she said with one of the most charming smiles in her repertoire:

- Well, I found your collection of skeletons fascinating, Sir. Honestly, the whole diversity of assorted body parts was particularly impressive!

- Really?! I would never have guessed that you'd be interested in such things…

- Oh yes, I'm very interested! In fact, I think it's one of the most exciting and pleasurable activities, exploring the human anatomy!

Before either of his parents could completely process Crystal's remark, Draco tugged her hand and pulled her out of the room and up the stairs. They didn't stop until they reached the third floor, when he finally halted abruptly and turned on her brusquely:

- You think that's funny, do you?!

- What the hell are you talking about?!

- Everything's just a joke for you, isn't it?! You don't understand… Those were real Dark objects down there… Dark Magic is not something you crack a joke about, Crystal!

- Seriously?! You know what? Yes, Draco, I find it absolutely hilarious that I've just spent hours digging around in your dungeon of horrors, because you claimed to have some clue about my mother's whereabouts! Which you clearly didn't!

- So what are you saying? That it is my fault that there are no records of your mother?! – he retorted, indignantly. Then, out of his recently acquired insecurities about the whole school's image of him, a more bitter thought occurred to him – Or are you suggesting that I purposely lied to you in order to get you down there and… try and terrorize you with the family's most horrifying possessions?

- Honestly, I don't know! – Crystal bellowed, furiously – You've been trying to convince me you're this horrible monster pretty much ever since we met! Maybe it was all part of your dark, twisted plan to freak me out and keep me away!

Draco felt her words hitting him like a punch to his chest from an iron fist. There, she'd said it! The one person in the whole school, possibly in the whole world, who had seemed to see him beyond the darkness of his past had finally realised there was really nothing more to see. Carefully steeling his expression into a mask of cold indifference, he sneered:

- Looks like you finally accepted that I'm a manipulative, sadistic Death Eater. Took you long enough!

Crystal, who had regretted her own words as soon as she'd said them, was now positively fuming. In fact, it was all she could do not to kick him with her five inches pumps, right where it hurt. After everything, he still had the nerve to pull the Death Eater card on her!

- Okay, yes, you scare me! – she shot at him, irate – You scare the hell out of me! Is that what you want to hear, you self-pitying moron?!

Draco just stared back at her, doing his best to show nothing but detachment and coolness, while Crystal continued her tirade:

- There! It's true, I am scared! Scared like I've never been before in my life! And you know what?! It's got nothing to do with that freak show of a collection you keep downstairs, or with that stupid ugly tattoo on your arm, or even with all the horrible things you keep saying you've seen and done and are capable of!

All pretence of indifference gone, Draco's expression was now one of incomprehension, as he insisted:

- Then how the hell do I scare you?!

Crystal hesitated, then, staring sullenly at some point on the wall above Draco's head, she said:

- You scare me because… because you can go from being the world's most obnoxious asshat to the most thoughtful, selfless person I've ever met, faster than a Niffler could find a jewellery box in my bedroom!

- That's the second time you call me bipolar! – Draco protested, though his mood was improving significantly with her every word.

Looking at him rather incredulous, she accused loudly:

- See, that's another reason why you scare me! You listen to me! Nobody actually listens to me! But you pay attention to everything I say, or sing, and even to what I don't say! And that's something, seeing as you also make me say things I've never told anyone before! And yet I feel safer than ever with you around! That's freaking scary!

She had started walking back and forth in front of Draco, who remained leaning against the wall, listening to her rant with growing smugness.

- And you know what else is scary?! The fact that it bothers me so much whether you let me in or push me away! Ugh, you're just so… complicated!

- I'm complicated?! – Draco repeated in disbelief – You're the most baffling person I've ever met!

- What?! Are you kidding me?! – she protested – Being around you is, like, weirdly exhilarating and completely exasperating, all at the same time! It's like I have a swarm of Cornish pixies throwing a party in my stomach every time you're near! You make me want to write songs for you, dammit! – Crystal finally stopped pacing and looked directly at Draco – Great! And now you're laughing at me!

She turned on her heel, puffing with irritation, but before she could take a single step away, Draco swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulled her briskly toward him and, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, kissed her fervently. She responded at once, her lips returning the passion in his, her arms wounding around his neck, her hands flying to his white-blond hair.

When their lips finally parted, only slightly, so that they could catch their breaths, Draco, smirking, whispered:

- Did the pixies fly away?

- Are you kidding? They're dancing the tango while drunk on Lightning Cherry Vodka!

- Yeah, mine too! – he chuckled and, grinning, his lips found hers again.


	35. Chapter 35 - Snakes on a Train

35 – Snakes on a Train

Platform nine and three quarters was obscured with thick white steam that poured from the scarlet Hogwarts Express, making it hard to distinguish the swarming figures that hurried about, at the end of the Christmas holidays. Narcissa made a point of accompanying her son and Crystal to the train, despite Draco's protests:

- I am an adult, Mother, there is absolutely no need for you to come see me off at the platform!

Crystal secretly thought it was endearing that Narcissa had gone to the trouble of coming all the way to London in that cold, winter morning just to say goodbye. Admittedly, she hadn't exactly seen much of her son those last couple of days, Crystal couldn't repress a grin, recalling. She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name and quickly realised Mrs. Malfoy had been speaking to her. She instantly composed her face in a courteous smile and nodded politely. Catching Draco looking at her with an impish smirk across his face, she slyly stepped on his foot while saying to his mother in her sweetest tone:

- Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Malfoy! It's been a true pleasure to spend these holidays with your lovely family!

- No, thank you, my dear! – Narcissa responded with a meaningful look – It was our pleasure to have your cheerful presence in our home! I am just so sorry you had to go through that awful experience at Christmas!

After assuring her that there was nothing to apologise for and that the whole situation hadn't been traumatising at all, Crystal said goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy and climbed onto the train, followed by Draco.

- Listen, I have to go to the Prefects Carriage for a little while. To get the new password and that sort of thing, you see, - he informed as the whistle was blown and the train began moving – so you go find a compartment and I'll meet you there later, alright?

With an affectionate squeeze of her fingers, he set off down the corridor of the train, hauling his trunk after him. Crystal turned to her four heavy trunks, then looked at Cece Diamond peering out of her purse, and said "No way? Yeah, I agree!". Tapping her wand to the pile of luggage, she cast a Feather-Light Charm and then easily pranced down the corridor, searching for a compartment. It wasn't long before she found the one occupied by the older Slytherin girls, but on seeing her approaching through the window, Daphne made a point of scattering a bunch of thingamabobs on the remaining empty seat to emphasise that the compartment was full. Well, she would probably have ended up thrown out of the window if the both of them had had to share such a small confined space for the whole duration of the journey, anyway, Crystal thought, advancing along the corridor. Eventually, she found three familiar enough faces in an otherwise empty compartment.

- Looney, Ginger, Thongbottom! What's up! – she greeted cheerfully, letting herself in.

- Hello, Crystal! – Luna greeted politely, while the others simply stared at her in astonishment.

- Are you lost? – Ginny inquired, seeing this unlikely companion stowing her excessive luggage in the racks above and then taking the seat right beside Neville.

- No, I simply decided to grace you with my charming company during this otherwise unexciting journey. – she replied with a grin, pulling her pet rabbit onto her lap. Except now, besides her rabbit, also a purple pigmy puff came out of her purse and settled around her.

- How cute! – Luna commented, observing her colleague's new pet – Look, Ginny, another pigmy puff for Arnold to play with!

Ginny shot an incredulous look at Luna, but Crystal approved of the idea and soon the two little purple furballs were merrily bouncing around the compartment.

- So, Crystal, you seem particularly cheerful! – Ginny observed – Got a whole lot of new clothes and jewellery for Christmas, did you?

- Not more than usual. – Crystal replied with a shrug, heedless of the other girl's hint of sarcasm – You know the whole Christmas morning, jingle bells, present-opening thing? Totally overrated! I mean, a girl gets all excited with the prospect of all these new robes and accessories and whatnot, and then opens the packages all hopeful, only to find that, like, the colours are all wrong!

- Oh, how devastating!

- I know, right?! It's like that old saying: "If you want something to fit right, you have to buy it yourself!"

Neville mumbled something that might have sounded like: "I don't think that's how it goes!" while Luna stared dreamily into space and Ginny shook her head in silent disbelief, so Crystal inquired, conversationally:

- What about you? What did you get for Christmas?

Blushing slightly, Ginny responded:

- Oh, you know, some clothes, too.

- That sweater, huh? – Crystal replied, patronizingly – Then you totally understand what I mean, right?

Ginny sighed heavily and seemed to be counting mentally, as though she was trying to calm herself down. Probably fearing that would not work for long, Luna solicitously engaged Crystal in a completely bizarre discussion about the Salem Witch Trials, featuring the most inconceivable conspiracy theories nobody but her father could possibly have come up with.

That eccentric discussion didn't come to an end until the witch with the sweets trolley appeared, which seemed to Ginny and Neville to take a whole eternity. The relief was short lived, though, because that appearance motivated another exasperating conversation. After Ginny, Luna and Neville had purchased between them a total of a dozen chocolate frogs, eight cauldron cakes, six pumpkin pasties and five liquorice wands, the friendly witch made the mistake of asking Crystal whether she wanted anything from the cart.

- Well, do you have anything besides tooth-rotting, butt-enlarging, sugar-filled calorie-bombs?

- I have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans…

- And get my breath to smell like troll's feet after a rainy day at the swamp?! No, thanks! Anything else?

- Perhaps you'd like some tea, then?

- Do you have Mallowsweet flavour?

- Yes

- Leaves or bags?

- Leaves.

- Infuser or directly in the water?

- Infuser.

- Spring or tap water?

- Spring.

- Unsweetened, unstirred, at exactly 78°C?

- I can arrange that.

- Humm, forget it, it'd probably spill with the jolts of the train!

- Very well. – the trolley witch replied and started to push the cart forward, stoically maintaining her friendly manner - Enjoy the rest of the journey.

- Hey, wait! – Crystal called – I want some bubble gum!

Patiently, the witch halted and pulled the trolley back, to sell her one Galleon, fourteen Sickles and twenty-four Knuts worth of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. The trolley lady had just barely ambled out of sight, when Crystal turned back to the other three:

- So, who wants to play a game?

Sometime later, Hermione Granger came into the compartment, already wearing her school robes with the Head Girl badge stuck to the front. She opened the door to find Luna hanging upside down from the luggage rack and a blindfolded Ginny holding her wand, trying to burst the multi-coloured balloons that floated around, while Neville and Crystal counted aloud in unison, sitting by the window.

- Do I even want to know what is going on here? – the newly-arrived Head Girl asked, observing the scene, perplexed.

- Hold on! – Crystal replied, holding up a hand to silence her, while looking attentively at a small hourglass on the table in front of her – Aaaaand…. Time's up! 13. I would have done so much better, Ginger!

Ginny, who was taking off her blindfold, rolled her eyes and was about to protest, but Crystal cut her off, turning to Hermione, who was still standing at the door:

- It's called "playing a game", Encyclopaedia, it's something people do for fun! You should give it a try! Great tan, B.T.W.. Did you go to Rio for New Year's, or something?

- Australia, actually…

Hermione replied curtly, before inquiring exactly what bizarre game that could be. Before she got an answer, however, another, less welcome arrival was announced by a loud, sneering voice:

- I hadn't noticed we were in the circus train! Why, there's a whole compartment full of freaks…

Before Ginny could reply that the only clown in town had just arrived, Crystal took everyone by surprise by bounding toward the door, seemingly overjoyed and greeting effusively:

- Pansy! Oh. My. Merlin! Did you lose weight during the holidays?! You totally did, I can tell! You look great!

- I… Really? – the other girl stammered, completely taken aback by the unprecedented complimentary reception.

- Totally! It's like you discovered the recipe for an Instant Hotness Draught, or something!

Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna looked flabbergasted between Crystal and each other, silently but unanimously questioning the integrity of her mental capacities. Pansy herself positively looked like she'd been Stunned, as Crystal blathered on:

- Sweetie, we absolutely must go on a shopping trip to Milan or New York one of these days, you and I! You'd totally rock them high-couture, designer dress-robes!

- Huh… sure…

- Fabulous! – Crystal squealed – Okay, then! Toodles!

With a bubbly wave, she closed the door on Pansy's utterly befuddled face and turned to the other no less perplexed faces inside the compartment. With a sly, cocky smirk, she said:

- And that is how you tame a viper! Poison she can handle, but throw sugar at her and she gets all choked. And fat.

The only response they managed to come up with was to erupt in hearty laughter. By the time the mirth subsided, all their faces were nearly as red as Ginny's hair, Luna's especially. Though that might have had something to do with the fact that she was still hanging upside down from the luggage rack, which Hermione found only mildly odd coming from her, but couldn't help pointing out.

- Oh, am I allowed to leave The Bats Cave yet? – was Luna's even odder reply, which, nevertheless, seemed to make sense for everyone else.

When they settled back on their seats, unblocking the view of the table, the explanation became apparent: along with remnants of colourful balloons and sweets wrappings, there laid a game board engraved with a serpentine sequence of constantly shifting textboxes that read things like "You're hit with a jinx that makes you speak only in Troll for the next two rounds" or "You've reached The Swamp and were attacked by an ogre. Go back three houses".

Crystal rolled the dice and her pawn moved four houses. She read aloud the instructions that slowly shuffled into the box:

- "You've arrived at The Snakes Pit…"

- Oh, look at that, Crystal – Ginny interrupted with a playful chuckle – You're right at home!


	36. Chapter 36 - Miss Popular

Chapter 36 – Miss Popular

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the students left the warmth and light of the carriages for the chilly dark night that had already fallen outside. Amidst the darkness, however, Crystal was soon blinded by the flashing cameras of a herd of reporters, who crowded around her, bombarding her with questions:

- Crystal! Crystal! Do you confirm you made a large investment to the rehabilitation of the magical commercial district of Diagon Alley?

- You mean my little shopping spree. Yeah, my new robes are totally wicked, B.T.W.!

- Crystal, is it true you donated a bag full of gold to a homeless witch on your trip to Diagon Alley these holidays?

- Come on, did you really expect me to go all the way back to Gringotts just to save some spare change?

- Crystal, Crystal! Do you confirm the rumour that you were involved in the recent capture of seven former Death Eaters?

- Please! Does it look like I'd be running after a bunch of bad guys in masks?! In these heels?!

- Crystal, you've been nominated by the public for Witch Weekly's "Philanthropist of the Year Award". What would you like to say to all those voters and devoted fans?

- I'd ask them where I can get some of what they've been drinking!

Similarly to what had occurred in Diagon Alley, the reporters kept blocking her way and insisting on questioning her about everything and anything, from how many presents she'd got for Christmas, to what she planned to wear for the next social event she would be attending. Initially, a knot of students had gathered around, to see what the agitation was about, but they had gradually made their way to the carriages that would take them to the school. Crystal began to worry she would be left behind alone, so when her flip non-answers didn't prove enough to discourage the relentless reporters, she was forced to be more direct:

- Look, your obsessive fascination with all things Crystal is totally understandable, but right now I really got to get to school!

That didn't have much more effect than to direct their queries to the subject of her opinion of the new school, her relationship with her colleagues and her teachers and her sentiments regarding the school's rather eventful recent history. It wasn't until the booming voice of the enormous game-keeper was heard, preceding his imposing appearance in all his height and width and his long mane of shaggy black hair and beard that covered most of his face, that the reporters backed off.

- There yeh are! – Hagrid exclaimed, easily making way toward the stranded student, as the reporters swiftly and wilfully stepped aside at his approach – Hermione said yeh might be havin' trouble leavin' the station!

Crystal was more relieved than she cared to admit at his arrival, and then even quite amused as he turned to the reporters, chastising:

- Don't yeh have better things ter do than ter pester a teenage girl on 'er way ter school?

Easily lifting two of her heavy trunks in each hand, Hagrid set off up the dark, deserted lane.

- Seriously meddlesome folk, reporters are! – he was saying, as way of polite conversation – Always gettin' their noses in people's business and twistin' things ter get a story! Don' pay them no mind, Crystal, they're jus' not worth it!

It was all she could do to mumble some unintelligible responses, as her heels clicked feverishly trying to keep up with his wide strides. She was nearly out of breath when they arrived at the gates flanked by two high pillars, each topped with a winged boar. Shifting two of the trunks onto his left hand, with his right, the gamekeeper took out a little pink umbrella with which he tapped the padlock, causing the chains to snake back and the gates to creak open.

- Hey, I'm all for burning off some of those holiday sweets, but I can think of better ways to do that than a nightly uphill race along a snow-covered track on heels! – Crystal protested, clutching the stitch in her side, as Hagrid resumed his giant stride toward the bright lights of the castle that rose farther in the darkness.

He quickly apologised and made an effort to slow his pace, but Crystal was still panting and rather red-faced by the time they reached the Entrance Hall. Taking out a little hand mirror from her purse, she checked her reflexion ("Oh dear! Someone's in rather poor shape!"), retouched her make-up, brushed her long honey-coloured hair and composed her tight-fitting dress and velvety robe before prancing into the Great Hall, once again late for the feast.

Shooting one of her twenty-karat smiles at the disapproving-looking Professor McGonagall, Crystal made her way to one end of the Slytherin Table.

- I was beginning to think you had deserted! – Draco remarked, rather sourly when she sat down in front of him.

- I got held up by a bunch of reporters. Again! – she replied with a roll of her eyes, helping herself to a little bit of asparagus. Then with an amused smirk, she teased: - Why? Missed me much?

- Clearly, not as much as you missed me. – he replied, sarcastically.

- Okay, what's with all this crankiness?! I'm not the one who vanished into thin air for the whole of the journey!

- I told you I had to go to the Prefects Carriage… – he excused, staring at his plate.

- Pansy and Hermione were out of there a couple of hours into the ride. – Crystal observed, which only seemed to make him surlier. – You could have come looking for me like you said you would!

- I did! – he hissed, then his tone became contemptuous – But you were having the time of your life closed up in a compartment with your Gryffindor pals!

- Is this about that unspoken rule that Slytherins and Gryffindors are supposed to hate each other?! Because I thought I'd made pretty clear what I think about rules!

- I don't want you to hate anybody, Crystal! – Draco replied with an exasperated sigh – But after everything I've told you, I expected you to understand I couldn't just stroll up to the door and join in your jolly get-together with some Gryffindors! Especially Granger and the Weasley girl!

- Luna Lovegood was there, too… - Crystal replied wittily, but completely ineffectively in lightening the tone of the conversation, as Draco returned, angrily:

- That only makes it worse!

They didn't say much more for the rest of the meal and both went to their dormitories shortly after returning to the dungeon, tired of the long journey and preoccupied with their own concerns.

Having woken up late, as usual, and having been held up by a call from her manager on the Two-Way Mirror, Crystal missed breakfast next morning and so decided to head straight to Transfiguration class.

Draco arrived in the classroom with Blaise Zabini and, for a moment wondered if he could have unknowingly activated a Time-Turner, for no other explanation occurred to him for the scene he found inside. Pansy Parkinson sat on a desk, surrounded by her usual gang of friends, chatting and giggling as loudly as ever. The strange part about that picture was that, perched on the desk beside Pansy, actually laughing and engrossed in pleasant gossip with her, was Crystal!

With his dumfounded gaze fixed on her, Draco took his seat at the back row and quietly awaited for the beginning of the lesson. When Professor McGonagall arrived, the bubbly group dispersed and Crystal came to sit in her usual seat at the back of the room.

- What am I missing? – Draco asked her while everyone took out their wands and coursebooks.

- Haven't you read the morning paper? I'm popular again! – Crystal sneered ruefully while showing him that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet, which featured a big photograph of her flashing one of her disarming grins on the cover and the title "Hundred-Galleon Smile, Heart of Pure Gold".

Draco, in truth, had cancelled his subscription of the _Daily Prophet_ on account of their recurring mocking of his father's efforts to clear the family's name and their sickening constant flattery of Harry Potter and his supposedly outstanding Auror work. Now, picking up the latest issue, he ignored his old rival's name flashing in big letters once again at the bottom of the front page and focused on the no less flashy piece about Crystal:

_After charming Hogwarts School with her high-spirited personality, Crystal Bancroft wins the hearts of the entire British wizarding public with her lovely disposition and her unlimited generosity. At the young age of sixteen, the American socialite has reached international stardom, but admirably refuses to let the extraordinary success go to her head._

_In one of her latest displays of compassion and concern for the struggles of the wizarding world around her, Crystal has set up a fund for research into the treatment and reversal of Dark-Magic-related injuries. This admirable enterprise, along with her active involvement in the rehabilitation of the wizarding shopping district of Diagon Alley, not to mention her random acts of sheer kindness in her ordinary interactions with the public, have earned young Miss Bancroft a nomination for the "Philanthropist of the Year" Award._

_In person, the delightful young witch humbly dismisses such recognition with her playful remarks and agreeable manner. When asked about future projects, Miss Bancroft conveys that her priority for the time being is finishing her studies at Hogwarts School, which she is attending since September._

_With beauty, money, heart and brains, young Miss Bancroft is well on her way to follow in her father's footsteps as a prominent figure of wizarding entrepreneurism._

- Wow, so you're Saint Crystal, now?! – Draco mocked, visibly amused.

- Yeah, looks like dad's been busy! – Crystal replied, each syllable dripping with contempt.

- People are saying good things about you, why are you so mad?

- Did you notice there's not even a single mention of my musical career in that article? I mean, the guy barely acknowledges my existence, kicks me out of my own house, takes away my elves and still thinks he's got the right to pull his strings and mould my public image to the way he finds more convenient! Oh, but I'll show him! I don't need his biased excuse for fatherly protection to make my own name!

Crystal's angry tone had got a little louder than she'd intended, earning her a scolding look from Professor McGonagall, who was halfway through her explanation of Conjuring Spells and reprimanded:

- Miss Bancroft, I assume, given your inattention, that you don't find my explanation necessary. Then, perhaps, you wouldn't mind demonstrating to the class how to conjure a mouse.

All eyes on her, Crystal picked up her wand and, twirling it, made a plump gallinaceous bird appear on her desk.

The rest of the class were rather impressed and even Professor McGonagall didn't sound too stern when she remarked:

- Miss Bancroft, perhaps you ought to revise your concept of "mouse".

- Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you said "grouse"! Must be the accent. – Crystal replied with ill-disguised defiance.

- If you put half the effort you dedicate to the defiance of school's norms and authorities into your studies, Miss Bancroft, I do believe you could be an outstanding student. It is a shame you choose to make a joke of your own potential. – the Professor replied, before going back to her explanation.

Crystal lingered on her words for a bit and found, to her own surprise, that it bothered her a little bit more than she cared to admit that McGonagall had been disappointed in her. Then she caught sight of Draco's smirk and smirked back, saying with a shrug:

- I'm not a saint!

Before he could reply, Pansy turned back on her seat and, directing her friendliest smile at her, whispered, conspiratorially:

- Oh my God, Crystal, that was brilliant! You really showed that McGonagall hag! And your bird is just adorable!

- Aww, thank you, sweetie! – Crystal replied, mirroring her smile with a charming grin of her own – Here, you can keep him as pet. It's my late Christmas present to you.

- Why are you even talking to her after the way she treated you?! – Draco inquired in utter disbelief when Pansy turned her attention back to the lesson, trying to pet her new bird, which kept beating its wings and snapping its beak at her.

- If I stopped speaking to everyone who's ever said anything bad about me, I probably wouldn't even have the portraits to talk to, by now.


	37. Chapter 37 - Maggots Issues

37 – Maggots Issues

For the next few days, life in the castle went on as in any typical week of classes. The lessons proved more and more demanding and the workload increased accordingly. Particularly in D.A.D.A., the Slytherins were being given extra homework on account of the generalised difficulty they were having with the Patronus Charm. By Friday, Astoria Greengrass and Archie Payne, a dumpy, shy 7th year, were the only Slytherins in their class who were able to produce at least a sort of silvery mist from the tips of their wands.

- Maybe it only works for quiet, uptight introverts! - Kieran Harper remarked scornfully at the end of the frustrating lesson.

- Then you shouldn't even bother taking out your wand during these classes, meathead, seeing as you seem incapable of ever shutting your mouth! – Crystal retorted, beside a now nearly tearful Astoria.

- Maybe I'll shut my mouth when you shut your legs!

Before anyone else had time to say anything, Harper was thrown hard against the opposite wall and fell to the floor with a cry of pain. He hadn't even realised what had happened when he was pulled to his feet and held by the neck of his robes by a livid looking Draco, who, pointing a wand threateningly at his now bloody face, hissed:

- Take that back and apologise.

- Why don't you make me? The Imperius Curse is one of your specialties, isn't it? – Harper scoffed, defiantly, after shaking off the initial shock. Draco was now positively shaking with fury and his only response was to push the tip of the wand against the other boys face harshly, so he went on, sneering – That's why you don't even dare to try the Patronus Charm, isn't it, Malfoy? You know you'd get devoured by maggots faster than a Dementor's Kiss!

The whole class was holding their breaths, Peeves was soaring overhead shouting words of incitement, Pansy was observing the scene with a sagacious expression, Dean Thomas and a couple of other Gryffindors sniggered, Crystal was trying to pull Draco's arm away, and Professor Willibrord came out of the classroom to see what the commotion was about and ended up sending both boys to Slughorn's office.

On account of that, the following period's Potions lesson began nearly half an hour late and so nobody had managed to complete the assigned Energy Potion when the bell rang to announce the end of the class.

- You didn't have to do that! – Crystal told Draco in a half admonishing, half flattered tone, while everyone else rushed to the Great Hall for lunch.

- And what would "that" be? – he asked grumpily.

- You know, going all knight in shiny armour to defend my honour.

- A dark knight, more like! – Draco retorted, ruefully.

- Come on, Draco, are you seriously going to let a prat like that get to your head? – Crystal insisted, as they made their way slowly down the corridor and took a shortcut through a narrow passage behind a tapestry. Then realisation crept into her mind and she halted, turning to face him – Are you really holding back at D.A.D.A.? Because of the maggots thing?

He stopped walking as well, but didn't look at her when he responded:

- Don't you know the legend of Raczidian, the Dark Wizard who was devoured by maggots when he attempted to cast a Patronus?

- Yeah, but that's just a legend! – Crystal argued – Besides, he was supposed to be a really Dark wizard. You're not that Dark, you're, like, smoky grey, at worst.

At that, Draco's lips twitched into a hint of a smile, for a moment. But with a heavy sigh, the moment was gone and his features were sombre and rueful again, as he remonstrated:

- Crystal, nobody in my family has ever cast a Patronus, you know… Hell, even the… the Dark Lord mastered magic so complex we don't even dream about, and he never cast a Patronus! And neither did his Death Eaters…

- None of them?

- Well, except for Snape… He allegedly could cast one…

- There you go, then!

- But Snape was different. He… had some redeeming qualities, apparently…

- And you don't think you do?! – Crystal asked, incredulous. – Hey – she said quietly, taking his face in both her hands and forcing him to look her in the eye – Would a truly Dark Wizard have all this remorse at being a Dark Wizard, in the first place?

Slowly, his expression lightened up a little. Taking both her hands in his, he pulled her into a tight embrace and, fondly stroking her hair, whispered:

- Beauty, heart and brains, indeed! When did I get so lucky?

- Speaking of getting lucky…

With a wry smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips found his. He returned the kiss, gentle and sweet, at first, then harder and passionately, as the kiss intensified and she entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling and teasing, and nibbled lasciviously on his bottom lip. With a moan, he pulled her harder against him and his hands found the hem of her shirt, slithering underneath it, his fingers caressingly exploring the curve of her lower back, the shape of her hips, the soft skin of her midriff…

- We'd better get to lunch. – Crystal declared with a devious smile, as she suddenly pulled away and turned to resume walking down the passage, slowly straightening her clothes.

- You're such a tease, Crystal! – Draco sighed, standing unmoving for a moment, while his breathing evened and his heart rate slowed.

She merely giggled and disappeared through the tapestry at the end of the passage. All thoughts of Patronus and maggots forgotten, he set off after her, with a rather spoony grin upon his face.


	38. Chapter 38 - The Sexy Ambush

Chapter 38 – The Sexy Ambush

On Saturday morning, Draco got the whole Slytherin Quidditch team out of bed barely after sunrise and marched them all to the pitch, for what he called "The beginning of a ruthlessly demanding training programme, because you're all flying worse than a band of blind chickens". However, he was forced to cut the practice short because soon the dark skies overhead broke into a veritable blizzard, with chunks of hail bigger than Golden Snitches pouring down relentlessly on the players, and whipping winds hurling them aimlessly through the air.

They arrived back at the castle, bruised, sodden and very ill-tempered, shooting less than uncharitable looks and remarks at their team captain. Most of the team made their way to the Great Hall, where the first students were arriving for an early breakfast.

Draco, arriving alone a little behind the rest of the team, was about to head back to the common room, when he heard a clicking of heels and, turning, glimpsed a curtain of honey-coloured loose curls disappearing up the grand staircase. His heart gave a jump and he shot up the stairs, his bad-mood over the practice fiasco already fading. Silently, a mischievous smirk making its way to his mouth, he followed her down the corridor to the west wing, approaching stealthily behind. In an attempt to surprise her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, but it didn't quite work out like he'd planned, as she gave a startled jolt, they both tripped on his Nimbus 2001 and toppled to the floor.

- Draco, what the hell?! – Crystal protested, rubbing her knee, then soothingly picking up her frightened-looking pet rabbit, who, like the rest of the contents of her purse, had fallen and scattered to the floor.

- I meant to pull you in and kiss you by surprise! – he grumbled, gathering her lipstick, the latest issue of _Teen Witch_ magazine, and an envelope addressed to one Ms. Estrild Pickering, from which had spilled a few galleons – I thought it would be sexy, you know…

- Well, next time do both of us a favour and leave the sexiness to me! – she replied surly, collecting the pieces of a broken silver hand mirror – You broke Iz's Christmas present!

Rolling his eyes, he took the broken mirror from her, fixed it with a wave of his wand and gave it back ("Oh dear, those baggy eyes!").

- I don't think it'd be such a big loss, - he said getting up and extending a hand to her – it's always finding faults in your appearance, anyway!

- Well, Iz can't be here, so she just wanted to make sure I don't slack… - Crystal retorted, defensively, and Draco was too ill-humoured to tell her she was beautiful no matter what her manager or her mirror had to say, so he just demanded, rather sullenly:

- What are you doing up so early, anyway? Don't you usually need your beauty sleep until noon?

Crystal was rather stung by that observation, but pushed aside the incisive thoughts that her looks may be lacking and responded, yanking her hand from his:

- Not that it's any of your business, but I was on my way to the Owlery!

- Well, don't bother! There's a full-on blizzard out there, no owl is going to take off any time soon. – Draco replied, equally moodily. Then, after a moment, his face broke in a lascivious grin and he suggested, snaking his arms around her waist: - But since both our schedules appear to have cleared, perhaps we can think of something to do with our free time…

- You're muddy, you're smelly and I'm cranky! – she protested, placing her hands on his chest but not quite pushing him away.

- Then it's a good thing one of us knows the password to the Prefects Bathroom…

- Yes it is, you should go use it!

He sighed heavily and grumbled:

- Did you also play so hard to get with all the other blokes before?

- What do you mean "all the other blokes"?! – she demanded, indignantly, pushing him away harshly. Draco, who had regretted his words as soon as he'd said them, hastily stammered:

- I didn't mean that, Crystal! I just… I'm a bit frustrated today… and I … I don't know why… I remembered you and Macmillan on Hallowe'en…

- What?! – Crystal cried, incredulous – Nothing happened between me and Macmillan! Not on Hallowe'en, not ever!

Draco seemed to be reassured, but was again rather stung when she remarked, sneeringly:

- Gee, does he make you feel so threatened you go imagining things…

- I'm not threatened by that halfwit! – he spat, contemptuously - And I didn't imagine you letting him put his hand on your leg, did I?

- That was nothing! I just… - Crystal sighed and then admitted, in a whisper - I just wanted him to talk about his great-aunt!

That response caught Draco completely by surprise. He stared at her in bewilderment for a couple of seconds before a hint of amusement lighted on his face and he exclaimed scathingly:

- His great-aunt?! Why would you possibly want to talk about Macmillan's great-aunt?!

- Because his great-aunt is my great-aunt, too! – Crystal shot, angry at his mocking tone. She saw the derision in his expression give way to realisation, and explained – Lavinia Hamilton, née Fawley, is my mother's paternal aunt and her only living relative, as far as I could find. Besides me, that is.

- And you were hoping she'd know something about your mother… - Draco concluded, in a gentler, understanding tone.

- Yeah… But that was a bust. Turns out the woman is senile, barely even recognises her own reflection in the mirror, let alone a niece she hasn't seen in, like, twenty years…

- I'm so sorry, Crystal. – he said and he meant it like he never had before, and he felt like he would have done anything to change the fact that that was all he could give her – And about those records, too…

- Why do you keep apologising for things you have absolutely no responsibility for? – Crystal snapped, looking genuinely puzzled.

Grabbing her purse, she began climbing the stairs that led to the top of the west tower, removing the pouch with the money and the magazine with the envelope, and saying over her shoulder, with a teasing grin: - Go take your bath and meet me in the Music Room in an hour.


	39. Chapter 39 - Boiling Point

Chapter 39 – Boiling Point

On Monday morning, the Daily Prophet arrived with the news that Crystal had, indeed, won the "Philanthropist of the Year Award". "Unable to contact the well-deserving winner, whose studies are currently drawing her utmost dedication", the zealous truth-seeking reporters had turned to her father for a few words, and the ever fatherly-proud Mr. Edvin Bancroft had promptly claimed that "I've always raised my daughter to strive to be not only an accomplished witch, but more importantly, an exceptional human-being." He had also taken the chance to announce that Bancroft Holdings Inc. would be opening three new auction houses in Europe, one of them being in the British all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, to be managed by his highly competent and esteemed nephew, Royston Cromwell.

By the time Crystal finished reading the article, her low-fat, sugar-free, cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino was boiling furiously in front of her. She sat stony silent, either completely heedless or determinedly ignoring the appraising looks and whispers from all around the Hall. Draco, sitting next to her, didn't dare say a word and stared warily at the boiling cup of coffee.

The beverage began positively sizzling when Professor Slughorn sauntered jovially to the Slytherin table and seated himself with some difficulty on the place in front of his award-winning student, his vast belly accidentally bumping on Blaise Zabini, who sat silently in front of Draco. The Potions Master promptly initiated an effusively complimentary chatter, whereupon he avidly inquired Crystal on hers and her father's successes. Every now and again, the clearly impressed Professor would address to Blaise, with a humorous comment or a good-natured remark to engage him in the conversation, while completely ignoring Draco. Crystal, shining one of her camera-ready smiles, gave nothing but winsome witty replies at the teacher's queries and appraisals, and only the boiling, sizzling cappuccino gave away what really was going on inside her mind.

Eventually, Slughorn left, but the coffee hadn't yet stopped sizzling when Pansy Parkinson approached, unsurprisingly accompanied by her gang of friends and, deliberately disregarding the presence of the two boys, she too began a loud acclamation of Crystal's celebrity. She hadn't managed to finish her sentence, however, when the boiling cappuccino literally erupted like an exploding volcano, sending a jet of hot, steaming coffee high into the air and splashing all around. Pansy, who had taken most of the splash, hastily tried to wipe her coffee stained robe with her sleeves and, her carefully constructed act faltering for a fraction, her face contorted in a grimace of pure loathing.

- Blimey, those Gryffindors are so jealous they hexed your cappuccino, Crystal! – Daphne dutifully accused, causing Millicent to scan the other side of the Hall with a threatening snarl.

- Yeah, that's totally what happened. – Crystal responded.

She left the Great Hall as soon as she could but never made it to class. When, by lunchtime, Crystal was still nowhere to be seen, Draco made his way to the seventh floor corridor, where he walked back and forth three times repeating in his head the plea "Show me the Music Room. Show me the Music Room. Show me the Music Room". His heart sank as the wall remained doorless for a few moments, but as he insisted on the request, the wide set of double doors slowly began to take shape on the bare stone. He quietly and slowly turned the handle and got inside tentatively, lest he'd be interrupting her composition work or she thought he was intruding in her private moment.

But no music was playing inside the room. All around, guitars were smashed on the floor, drums were scattered with their membranes ripped apart, a xylophone laid upside down with its bars torn out…

Crystal was hunched over the piano, scribbling feverishly on the purple songbook Draco had offered her for Christmas. He began slowly walking toward her, not wanting to interrupt her but not wanting to startle her either. However, he was the one who was startled when, suddenly, the piano sounded loudly and painfully, making the whole room shake, because Crystal was punching the keys furiously. She was literally hammering the piano savagely with her fists clenched and a mad look on her face.

Draco ran to her, terrified of the sight of her like that. He called her but she didn't seem to hear, he tried to restrain her hands, but she struggled, so he pulled her briskly away from the piano, holding her tightly with her arms down her sides and cried:

- Stop, Crystal, stop! CRYSTAL!

After a couple of moments, she stopped kicking and struggling. When her breathing slowed and he thought it was safe to loosen his grip, Draco began slowly stroking her log hair down her back. When she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, he decided it was safe to say:

- My little Christmas present's been useful?

- Very.

- Any new music I can hear?

- Nope. Ripped it all to shreds.

- Why?!

- Because I realised he doesn't even deserve what I write.

- What does he deserve, then?

There was a long pause, in which Crystal seemed to reflect on his question. Slowly disentangling herself from their embrace, she reached for her copy of the _Prophet_, looked at it shrewdly and declared:

- He deserves me to be the daughter he raised me to be...

- Crystal… - Draco said warily – What are you going to do?

She looked thoughtful for a couple of moments, then, noticing his worried expression, shrugged nonchalantly and, with a sly grin, gave him a peck on the lips.

- Nice distraction device! - he said with a smirk. But then added, seriously - Just don't go making another spectacle like the one you did at Christmas, okay? You really are better than that, you know. And you'd risk getting expelled.

- So? Been there, done that, it's not such a big deal.

- You really were expelled from your other school?!

- Well, I wanted to come here, didn't I?

- You got yourself expelled on purpose?!

- I told you dad had been threatening me with boarding school for years. He just needed a little… push…

- What did you do? – he inquired, positively shocked. After all, he himself had not been expelled after what he'd done, or plotted to do!

- What did the Voldydude want you to do when he made you a Death Eater? – she asked back, and Draco, for a moment, dreaded that she had read his mind, and couldn't meet her eye. It turned out the question was rhetorical, as in a second, she stated:

- So there, then! Don't ask, don't tell.


	40. Chapter 40 - Devil's Snare

Chapter 40 – Devil's Snare

Fan mail had been arriving for Crystal on a daily basis since the beginning of the second term, seeing as the Repelling Charms had been broken when she made her whereabouts known to the public with her Christmas performance. That Tuesday morning, however, a record-breaking amount of owls swooped down on the Slytherin Table, leaving congratulatory and praising messages that she did her very best to ignore. Making a show of talking and laughing as animatedly as ever, she spent most of the day surrounded by the group of older Slytherin girls, who followed her around like a swarm of bees after their queen.

In History of Magic, nobody could hear a single word Professor Binns was saying, over their constant giggling and gossiping. Not that anyone was ever interested in hearing anything in those classes, but a few Ravenclaws shot them scolding looks and a couple resentful "Shush!" on principle.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout had the students prune potted Devil's Snare.

- You want to be careful with those! Maintain them exposed to indirect light during the whole procedure, so as to keep them weak. – she advised, walking around the working tables, supervising their dangerous task – Indirect light only, you do not want to kill them! Of course, you don't want them to kill you either, so be careful!

As a couple of students snorted, unconvinced, she reiterated:

- Oh yes, Mr. Smith! Don't be fooled by their harmless appearance! These little potted buds helped get rid of many a Death Eater last spring!

Instantly, more than a few pairs of eyes turned covertly to Draco, who stared intently at the plant in front of him. Smith and a few other students even whispered a few snide remarks, and Pansy, working right next to Crystal, said to her shrewdly and loud enough for Draco to hear:

- Maybe this is their chance to finish that job, don't you think so, Crystal?

- Yeah, I'm sure that's what they thought at the Ministry, too. Like "Hey, let's sit this one out, the plants will handle it!"

Draco sniggered, his chest flooding with a wave of gratefulness and affection toward her. Pansy shot a glance at him, then at Crystal and then fell silent with a surly expression.

Not long after that, the whole class was alarmed when Crystal gave a sudden loud scream. Apparently, a gnarled tentacle-like branch trimmed off of one of the smothering plants had accidentally found its way into the hood of her robe and was now seizing and pulling her long hair and curling around her neck.

Pansy shrieked, Hannah Abbott, working on Crystal's other side rushed to pry the Devil's Snare off of her colleague and the whole class turned into chaos, with students standing petrified watching the scene and others rushing to see or try to do something.

- Let me through! Let me through! – Professor Sprout shouted, pushing people aside to get to Crystal – Don't pull at it, the more you pull, the more tightly it holds!

By the time she reached the struggling student, the Devil's Snare was twisting and gripping, tangled with Crystal's hair, neck and hands and Hannah's hands and wrists, as well. "Lumus Solem" the Professor cried, pointing her wand at the twisting branch, making it shrivel and fall to the floor, lifeless.

- Miss Bancroft, you should go to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey see those scratches.

- No, I'm fine. – Crystal protested, feeling her throat, checking that the golden chain was intact, and then combing her knotted hair with her fingers.

- What happened?! – Professor Sprout demanded, and Pansy solicitously cried, looking truly disturbed and pointing at Hannah, accusingly:

- It was her, Professor! She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and nearly killed Crystal!

- Hannah?! – Professor Sprout turned to her student, incredulous.

- No, I… I was! I didn't… - the Hufflepuff girl stammered, her face getting flushed and her eyes brimmed with tears.

- It was me! – Crystal intervened, and the whole class goggled at her – I wasn't paying attention and messed up.

After a long scolding, most unusual coming from the usually cheerful Professor, the class was dismissed and the students headed for lunch earlier. Pansy Parkinson positively shot out of class, without even waiting for her gang of friends, who crowded around Crystal, showing great concern and consternation.

- Why did you lie? – Draco demanded, cornering Crystal in the dungeons corridor, after she separated from the rest of the girls to go change her shirt, which had been torn at the collar during the struggle with the vicious plant.

- Draco…

- It was Pansy who put that Devil's Snare in your hood, you know! And she did it on purpose! She could have killed you, Crystal!

- Of course she couldn't! The branch was so little, it was only meant to scare and annoy. – as he was about to protest, she cut him off, adding – Besides, she was really freaked out when her little prank got a bit out of control.

He stared at her in amazement for a moment, before insisting:

- But…

- It's fine! No harm done!

- Not exactly. Your neck is scratched and is getting bruised. – he said, his fingers gingerly examining her injuries, causing her to flinch – Sorry. Does it hurt?

- Not if you don't touch!

- But I want to touch you! – Draco replied with a smirk – So let's get you to the hospital wing!

- Fine! – she retorted, rolling her eyes, but with a smirk of her own, nonetheless – But I'm going to change, first!

He made a point of waiting for her in the common room while she went into the girls dormitory to put on a new shirt, and didn't leave her side all the way to the hospital wing.

- Happy? – she shot at him, feigning annoyance, after her scratches and bruises had completely vanished under the expert care of Madam Pomfrey, and they left the infirmary.

- Let me see. – he said, pulling her closer.

Gently brushing her hair out of the way, he leaned down and his lips caressed the soft skin above her collar bone, then the curve of her neck, then trailed upward along her neck, making her giggle. With one arm holding him around the waist, her other hand found its way to his hair, her fingers entwining in his white-blond strands. She felt him smile against her jaw and pull her harder against him. Her lips parted in anticipation as he kissed the corner of her mouth, but the next kiss didn't come. His voice came, instead, and she could hear the smirk in his smug tone, as he drawled:

- Yeah, everything seems perfectly healed. Time for lunch, I think.

- Seriously?! – Crystal protested, as he turned and headed for the staircase – Fine! I was craving a nice, big plate of onions, anyway! And garlic, too!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we've reached 40 chapters! Thank you for sticking with me this far, I hope you're finding my story interesting and that I've been able to pique your curiosity on a couple of points about some characters' behaviours and actions ;) . All will be revealed and much excitement is in store, I promise.**

**If it isn't much of a bother, I would really appreciate some feedback, since I haven't had any in a while... Thoughts, ideas, suggestions, predictions, criticism are always welcome :)**

**Happy reads, everyone!**


	41. Chapter 41 - Happy Thoughts

Chapter 41 – Happy Thoughts

That afternoon's D.A.D.A. lesson continued on the subject of Dementors and the Patronus Charm. Before they went back to practising the charm (or to sit back in jolly banter, surrounded by a zoo of light and amuse at the rest of the class's difficulty, in the case of the Gryffindors), Professor Willibrord began the lesson with a few questions, to revise what they'd learn so far. She called mostly Slytherin students to answer, in an attempt to make them feel a little less behind on the subject by letting them display their theoretical knowledge. That was not how they perceived her effort, though, and rather felt like she was purposely picking on them, hoping to humiliate them some more.

- Miss Bancroft, – Professor Willibrord called, halfway through her quiz – can you explain why chocolate is such an effective antidote for a Dementor's attack?

- Well, let's see… - Crystal replied, sitting straight on her chair and pretending to think about it for a moment – You eat chocolate, you get fat. You get fat, you get miserable. You get miserable, you get the Dementor's work done for them and they can go eat off of someone hotter.

The Professor stared at her with a neutral expression while the class laughed. When the laughter subsided, she said:

- Very well, Miss Bancroft, you managed to develop a whole new theory to explain something that has already been thoroughly studied and accounted for! – the Slytherin girls immediately looked at Crystal with expressions of admiration and praise. At least until the Professor continued - Now you need to find evidence to support your theory. I look forward to reading your findings, as well as your critical analysis of the other, more established theories, in the report you will leave on my desk within a week's time.

Soon, they set to practicing the Patronus Charm again, but nobody was really putting themselves into it, as the Gryffindors had grown bored of repeating something they had mastered years ago and the Slytherins were unmotivated by their previous unsuccessful attempts.

- Your colleagues tell me they learned this spell years ago, under the guidance of Mr. Harry Potter. – Professor Willibrord addressed to them – Perhaps you'll be more successful if I invite Mr. Potter to come teach one of these lessons.

There are no words to describe the withering looks and snarls she received from the entire Slytherin half of the class. Except for Crystal, who remarked, with a shrug:

- You can bring in the Minister for Magic or even the Queen of England, for all I care! Doesn't change the fact that this is total bull! No pun intended!

As though to better convey her point, she plastered a wide, obviously fake grin on her face and began wiggling and circling her wand around, as though she were ribbon dancing.

- Come on, now, you have to concentrate hard! You have to summon a happy memory, visualise it clearly in your mind's eye and hold on to it! – the Professor insisted.

- If I concentrate any harder, my brain'll start sweating!

- Then you're not thinking of a happy enough memory!

- Of course I am! Look at me, I'm happiness impersonated!

Oddly, nobody seemed to find her witty retorts amusing anymore, Crystal realised. In fact, the whole class had grown too quiet, all of a sudden. Looking around, she found she was no longer the centre of the attention, Draco was! All eyes were on him, wide in surprise, as a thin white mist poured from his wand, while he drew wide circles in the air in front of him.

Crystal looked at him, smiling proudly. He looked up, their eyes met and he was beaming back at her, as the white mist built up and began to form a shape. First a tail became discernible, then a pair of hoofed legs, followed by a pair of wide feathered wings and finally the front legs with talons a foot long and a head with a cruel-looking beak. The silence in the classroom was slowly replaced by amused whispers and sniggers. Draco's smile vanished to be replaced by a truly horrified expression and the silvery hippogriff faded, as Pansy remarked loudly:

- Careful with those talons, they can rip your arm off!

The older students broke into laughter, though Crystal didn't think Pansy's comment had been witty or amusing in any way.

- Well, I think a hippogriff suits him very well! – Crystal declared, which only contributed to increase the laughter. Draco looked at her like she had grown an extra head and then sat sullenly on a chair at a corner for the remainder of the class.

He was still in a bad mood when the Slytherins arrived at their common room and settled around the tables to begin their homework, play a game of exploding snap or otherwise occupy their time until dinner. Draco went straight to the dormitory, where he rummaged in his trunk for a small rectangular wooden box, from which he removed a brush and a flask of Polishing Potion, and sat on his four-poster grooming his Nimbus 2001.

- Okay, I don't get it! – Crystal said, coming in the door a couple of minutes after him, and leaning on one of the posts of his bed – You succeeded in casting a corporeal Patronus! Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it mean you're not an evil dark wizard maggots' feast?

- This is the boys dormitory, Crystal! - he admonished, without looking up.

- Yeah, like I'm the first girl to be in here! – she snorted, then insisted – Well?

- It had to be a hippogriff! – Draco grumbled.

- I think it suits you!

- Yeah, you've said that already! – he shot, angrily. – I suppose you find it amusingly ironic that my Patronus takes the form of the beast that mauled me and nearly cost me the use of my arm!

- Oh, that explains the others' reactions! – Crystal observed, more to herself than to him, but he heard her and shot her a furious look, to which she responded, snapping as well – Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?!

- What did you mean, then? – he demanded with a sneer.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she slapped the broom handle out of the way and sat beside him on the bed, saying:

- I meant that hippogriffs are terribly haughty, proud creatures, often repulsively so…

- Wow, thanks, that's much better! – Draco protested, sarcastically, his mood getting darker and darker.

- But – Crystal continued, raising her voice over his retort – they're also fiercely loyal and protective of the people they care about! That's you!

There was silence in the room for a few moments, as Draco seemed to consider her argument. Slowly, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. As she rested her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his, he drawled, with his typical smirk:

- Yeah, that's me, alright!

After another moment, he turned to look directly at her, and murmured:

- I was thinking about you, you know. For the spell, you see.

A warmth that was becoming quite familiar spread in her chest. She averted her eyes from the intensity of his grey gaze and, with a playful poke to his ribs, teased:

- Are you just saying that because we're already on a bed?

- Is it working? - Draco retorted, with a smirk, disguising the slight annoyance and even disappointment at her playful response. God, she was unnerving! How could she make him that much stronger and more powerful while also making him this vulnerable and dependent, all at the same time?!


	42. Chapter 42 - Private Show

Chapter 42 – Private Show

Crystal's popularity levels seemed to have reached an all-time high that week. The gang of Slytherin girls shadowed her basically from the time she got up in the morning to the time she went to bed, and not even their presence seemed to discourage many from all Houses to greet her enthusiastically in the corridors. More and more girls were taking to wear thigh-high stockings and to shortening their school robes. Her influence as role-model even went so far as her food-habits: vegetable mixes, kale salads and zucchilattas were suddenly present on all four of the house tables at every lunch and dinner.

Crystal played her part of admired celebrity. She pranced the corridors as though she were permanently parading on the red carpet, flashing camera-ready smiles this way and that, and flipping her hair and giggling at the compliments and flattery she constantly received. Everywhere she turned, girls looked up to her with admiration and boys looked at her in appraisal. Professor Slughorn was absolutely delighted at what her public image was doing in the way of repairing the reputation of his House, and didn't miss a chance to let her know it.

Only the torn pages on her songbook and the instant sizzling of her morning low-fat, sugar-free, cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino every time her surname appeared on _The Daily Prophet_ were any indication that everything was not as bright as it seemed. Of course, those signs were too subtle for the starstruck student body to notice. Except one person, that is.

Draco vainly attempted to catch her on her own throughout the whole week, waited for her to go to the Music Room, stayed up late hoping the Common Room would empty and she remained behind, but there seemed to be a wall of people between the two of them at all times. Seeing her laugh and chat animatedly with the girls that had previously tried to humiliate her in public was baffling and exasperating, but seeing her surrounded by goggling boys, trying to chat her up was downright maddening.

He took out his frustration on the Quidditch pitch, Saturday morning, once again raising his team off the bed with the break of dawn and making them fly for hours in the freezing cold. By the end of the practice, they were all shivering violently, their lips were turning blue and there were even ice crystals in their hair. First year beater Chad Tierney's fingers were positively frozen on the broomstick handle. The whole team was muttering mutinously at the ruthlessness of their captain, as Draco took a quick warm shower in the locker room and headed out back to the castle alone.

It was breakfast time when he entered the great oaken front doors. Loud chatting reached him from the Great Hall, as did the delicious smell of fresh toast and eggs. His stomach rumbled, but he decided to go to the dormitory to leave his broom and Quidditch equipment before having a warm midmorning snack. A decision he was extremely glad he'd made, as soon as he arrived at the Slytherin common room. With everyone up at breakfast, the room was completely empty, except for one person, perched on one of the tables, leafing absentmindedly through a magazine and blowing a big bubble of pink gum. He saw her face break into a wide grin when she noticed him.

- Hey there! – she greeted with a chuckle, as he strode toward her, dropping his broom and equipment on the nearest sofa.

- Hi – he whispered, coming up for breath several minutes latter, spitting out bubble gum.

- How was practice? – Crystal inquired breathlessly, her arms wrapped around his neck.

- Exhausting! – Draco groaned, wincing dramatically to evince how his muscles were aching – You know… - he said slyly – I could use a good massage…

- A massage, huh? I hear Millicent has really gentle fingers, I'll go call her.

- Very funny! – he grumbled.

Grinning, Crystal teased:

- Maybe we can think of other ways to make you feel better, then…

Pulling him closer again by the collar of his shirt, she brushed his lips with hers and kissed him softly. He returned and quickly deepened the kiss. Her fingers were soon dexterously unbuttoning his robe and sliding it down his arms and back, while his hand caressed her knee and began making its way slowly up her silk-clad thigh.

- You sure it hasn't been twenty minutes already, Cryst…

Crystal and Draco were startled out of their heated moment and, looking up, found Pansy Parkinson stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance to the corridor that led to the dormitories. A hand towel was wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was pushed to the top of her head in a loose bun, damp and streaked with a thick yellowish paste that seemed to squirt puffs of vapour every now and again. Her expression was not so much one of shock as one of stabbing disappointment, like she'd received the confirmation to something she had been dreading, but had still kept hoping would not happen.

- Sweetie, do you want your hair to fall off? – Crystal reprimanded patronisingly, sitting straighter on the table, seemingly completely unabashed – Because that's how you get your hair to fall off!

- You're trying to make my hair fall off?! – Pansy shrieked, her eyes flashing furiously at her classmate.

- No – Crystal responded, her calm, collected tone contrasting with that of the other girl – But if you don't follow the instructions, that's what's going to happen. Now, go get your head back in the flobberworm mucus!

- My hair is steaming!

- That's the potion reacting with the enzymes in the mucus. It's totally normal.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Crystal, either unconvinced with her explanation or simply reluctant to leave the room. She quickly reconsidered and shot back toward the bathroom, when she noticed Draco sniggering at her appearance, behind Crystal's back.

- What? I'm just helping her do highlights! – Crystal responded when Draco turned back to her with an inquiring expression, after the other girl had disappeared.

Indeed, later that day, Pansy appeared in the Great Hall for lunch swinging her shoulder-length ash-brown hair, showing off her brand new light caramel highlights. The rest of the Slytherin girls fanned around her, complimenting her new looks effusively and still, every now and again, she glanced surly at the place further down the table where Draco sat silently with Blaise.


	43. Chapter 43 - The Worst Day

Chapter 43 – The Worst Day

Monday afternoon, Crystal trudged her way to the school library, having resigned to the fact that she could no longer postpone the tedious report on the anti-Dementor properties of chocolate. She had tried to get someone else to do it for her, obviously, but the girls had been strangely unhelpful and even downright unpleasant toward her all day long. She wondered if they begrudged her losing twenty points for sleeping in and missing half of Transfiguration again. No, that couldn't have been it… The ill-humour appeared to be general to the whole school. In fact, from the expressions she had caught along the corridors, all Houses seemed to be having a bad case of Mondays.

Wandering between the rows of books, searching first and foremost for inspiration, Crystal soon caught sight of a couple of classmates who, if she played her cards well, might just make her task easier.

- Yo, Encyclopaedia, Ginger! – she greeted, approaching the table where the two of them had been absorbedly writing among piles of books.

Hermione simply ignored her, but Ginny shot her such a disgusted look that, for a moment, she feared she might have owl droppings on her hair. A quick look in her silver hand mirror ("Oh dear! No amount of lipstick can disguise those chapped lips!") reassured her that that was not the case, so she sat down in front of them, exclaiming with a roll of her eyes:

- Wow, McGonagall should really consider installing Cheery Charm sprinklers around this school! Like, every ten feet or so!

- What are you doing here? – Ginny demanded, brusquely.

- Funny that you should ask! – she replied, nonplussed – Remember that stupid report Willibrord wants me to write on chocolate and Dementors and whatever? You guys seem to really get these things, so I was thinking…

- No. – the other two responded in unison. Hermione didn't even lift her head from her work and Ginny made to return to hers, but as Crystal seemed about to insist, remarked coldly:

- Why don't you go ask your boyfriend for help? Dark stuff is his specialty!

- What?

- Well, aren't you going out with Malfoy? – Ginny insisted, contemptuously and impatient at her colleague's expression. Hermione was now glancing at the two of them disapprovingly from behind her _Advanced Numerology and Grammatica_.

Crystal straightened her shoulders and set her jaw, staring at her colleague defiantly, and retorted:

- So what if I am? What the hell is it to you who I'm dating?

- Nothing! We were just… a bit surprised, that's all. – Hermione intervened, shooting a warning look at Ginny and a weak smile at Crystal.

- No, no! Go on! If you have something to say, say it to my face!

- Alright! You can't go around snogging Malfoy and then come up to us and pretend we're all pals, Crystal! – Ginny spat loudly.

- Wow, you sound just like him, you know! – Crystal protested, her tone rising, too.

- Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Malfoy's right!

- No, he's not! Everybody just needs to lay off him!

Hermione seemed about to intervene again, but Ginny cut across her, staring at Crystal in disbelief:

- Lay off him?! Lay off him?! He's a Death Eater! His whole family is! – Ginny spat - His father was one of Voldemort's most trusted followers! He led the group of Death Eaters that ambushed us and tried to kill us at the Ministry not even three years ago! His aunt Bellatrix was Voldemort's most faithful servant! She killed her own cousin that time, at the Ministry. She tortured Neville's parents into insanity! She tortured Hermione under Malfoy's very ceiling!

Unbidden, the memory of Draco writhing and screaming in pain on the floor flashed in Crystal's mind and she couldn't help the pinch in her chest seeing Hermione pale and look away. But she also remembered the sorrow in his broken voice when he'd told her those things himself.

- You can't blame someone for something their relatives did! – Crystal protested.

- Then how about what he did? – Ginny insisted, relentlessly – Do you know who Professor Dumbledore was?

- Ginny… - Hermione whispered, warningly.

- The guy who's buried outside, on the grounds? – Crystal asked, confused.

- He was the greatest Headmaster this school has ever seen! - Ginny stated, briskly - Do you know who plotted his murder, nearly killing two other people in the process, one of them being my brother? Who got Death Eaters into the school to back him up when all his attempts failed?

Crystal looked at her horrified, refusing to accept what she was saying.

- That's right! Draco Malfoy did! – Ginny shot at her, angrily.

A heavy silence settled between them for a few moments. Ginny was glowering at a random spot in the space between the two of them. Crystal was staring unseeing at a pile of books on the table.

- So that was the mission! - Crystal murmured to herself, realisation dawning on her.

- What was that? – Ginny asked, her arms crossed over her chest, her face red from anger.

- You don't understand… - Crystal insisted, defensively – He didn't have a choice…

- Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't do it, we know. – Hermione said – But you understand why he's not exactly the school's favourite person…

- He's not into that stuff anymore! He's changed!

Crystal herself didn't understand why she was trying so hard to convince them. It was not like she cared whether or not those two, or anybody for that matter, approved of who she chose to date! But she knew it bothered Draco that people held his past against him, so she was glad when Hermione acceded:

- Maybe…

Ginny, however, wasn't so easy to sway, and insisted stubbornly:

- People like Malfoy don't change! Once a Dark Wizard, always a Dark Wizard!

Crystal's anger boiled again and she was about to protest some more, but Hermione intervened again:

- Ginny, Professor Snape…

- Snape did what he did for love! – Ginny interrupted her – He was in love with Harry's mother, Hermione!

- So what are you saying?! – was Crystal's turn to demand, furiously – That Draco can't love? Maybe… maybe he's in love with me! – she finished, and the familiar wave of warmth spread hopefully through her chest.

- That's different! – Ginny stated, dismissively.

- And why is that?!

- Because even if Malfoy is in love with you – she said and it was clear she didn't think that was at all likely, which stung Crystal more than she could have expected it to – you're a Slytherin, too!

- You mean I'm just as bad as you think he is! Because everyone sorted into Slytherin House automatically signs up with the Dark Side, right? - Crystal sneered, sarcastically – I mean, for you, we're all, like "Whoowhoo! Death Eaters 4ever! Let's kill everybody!" and we all deserve nothing but hate and contempt, right? It's funny how you all get so outraged at the slightest suggestion of discrimination against muggle-borns, but you have no problem being so prejudicious about a whole House!

Without waiting for their reply, she turned on her heel and went to find a table as far from them as possible, to set about writing her report, alone.

It turned out Professor Willibrord had been right when she'd said the subject was very well studied and accounted for. Finding books containing information on Dementors, their effects and how to counter them wasn't too hard, the difficulty was reading all of that information, sorting it all out and summarizing it. She didn't leave the library until it closed and Madam Pince positively kicked her out.

Carrying a few books she had taken from the library and her unfinished report, Crystal began making her way to the common room. Arriving at the first floor landing, she smiled broadly as she saw Draco coming up the steps.

- Great, you're here! – she greeted.

- Come with me. – he said curtly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her briskly after him, into the nearest empty classroom he found.

Oh, he's playing rough today, Crystal thought with a grin and her heart already racing in anticipation. As she dropped her purse and books and he closed the door behind them, she said, slyly:

- Finally some fun! I've had the worst day…

- Oh you've had the worst day?! – Draco shot at her and she was taken aback by his aggressive tone – I've been accused of Imperiusing myself a girlfriend!

- What?! By whom?!

- Does it matter?! Everyone's thinking it!

- How do they even know…

- Your dear friend Pansy! – he spat – Didn't you read the morning paper?

- No, I was late…

- Well, it's all over the news! "Philanthropist of the Year is involved with a Death Eater!" – Draco sneered scornfully. – You knew she likes scandals, but you had to go be best friends with her and do each others' hair and whatnot!

- Well, you know what they say: Keep your minions close and your frienemies even closer!

- That worked out well! She has gone to Rita Skeeter, you know! She's got you made out as "a snake in lamb's skin", you see, claiming you set Finnigan on fire, hexed Granger and poisoned Pansy with a fungi infection!

- Well, I did do those things…

- They're saying you were expelled from your previous school under suspicious circumstances, that you're involved in the Dark Arts! – Draco was yelling. He looked mad!

- Listen, I don't care what they're saying!

- Crystal, you don't understand! This is serious stuff! It's not like getting tipsy at a party or dressing provocatively and singing a naughty song! This is not something your father can simply pull a few strings and… - he dropped off, a sudden thought occurring to him. He looked her right in the eye and asked quietly – Crystal… tell me you weren't behind this whole scandal!

- What?! – she squealed, turning away from him in outrage and going into a veritable rant – You just said yourself it was Pansy who went to the press! It's just like those posters she made about me! She's been trying to turn everyone against me ever since I got here! She hates me! She's jealous of me! She hates that I'm prettier that her! She hates than I'm more popular than her! And she hates me, above all, because you like me! Oh, don't look so shocked! – she snapped when his mouth opened, about to protest – Even a blind idiot permanently Confunded could see she has this huge crush on you!

- So that's why you let her get close to you again and "accidentally" catch us together! – Draco said slowly – You wanted to make her jealous and hurt her as revenge for the posters, and in the process, get her to do your dirty work of exposing your new scandalous relationship and ruin your good girl image you resented your father for arranging!

Looking back at him defiantly, a cunning smirk slowly making its way to her lips, she remarked:

- Well, not to brag or anything, but it's kind of genius, right?

- Genius?! – Draco repeated, incredulously, then positively horrified – You manipulate people's feelings to use them as pawns in your twisted games to get your father's attention!

- Oh, come on! Pansy's a total bitch, she had it coming! Besides, she doesn't even know she's been played! She's probably all happy now, thinking she's so smart!

- I was talking about me! – Draco replied, visibly hurt – You used me, Crystal! You thought you could hitch a ride on my bad reputation to damage yours, did you?

She stared at him dumfounded and felt her heart tighten with a pang of guilt. Setting her jaw stubbornly, she stated:

- Well, the only reason you still have that reputation is because you believe it yourself, in the first place!

She thought she saw something break behind the utter disbelief in his beautiful grey eyes, which had never looked at her with such coldness as they were looking now! An unthinkable fear burst, unbidden, into her mind, which made her walk over to stand close in front of him and take both his hands in hers, whispering:

- Draco, listen! This doesn't change anything, I meant every word I said to you! – when he didn't meet her eyes, she persisted – It was bound to come out eventually! Who cares how people found out and what they say or think about it, the only thing that matters is that we're together!

He looked down at their hands, then finally met her eyes and his were two frozen deserts a he declared:

- Not anymore.

A crashing wave of broken ice washed over Crystal. She felt his fingers slip from her grip and with them her pride, as she mumbled:

- You don't mean that!

- Don't look so shocked, what's it matter to you? You already got what you wanted, don't you? Congratulations, your public image is ruined! You don't need me anymore!

- I do need you!

- Why? – he snapped.

When she didn't seem to find an answer, he turned and headed to the door.

- Because… - the words she had never said crept around in her mind. Dare she say them? Dare she give him that much of herself? But he needed to know that she had something to give, that she wasn't just taking. Alright, then, here goes nothing! Deep breath, and then – Because I love you!

Draco stopped at the door. His back was turned to her and his hand was on the knob. Glancing over his shoulder, he drawled in the most contemptuous tone he could muster:

- No, you don't. Your mother abandoned you, your father doesn't want you and you never had a real friend. You don't know what love is.

Next second, the door slammed and he was gone.


	44. Chapter 44 - Falling Star

Chapter 44 – Falling Star

There was nothing but emptiness in the classroom. The crashing wave of ice had flooded her inside and Crystal was shivering. She was a little seven year old girl shivering inside an empty closet, trying to find refuge from the numbing coldness that came from within, all over again. Why did everybody have to leave on her?

No! Snap out of it, Crystal thought. You're not a helpless little girl anymore and he's not worth feeling like one for! The numbing coldness slowly turned to hot rage. How could he throw such spiteful words at her? Who did he think he was to mess with her most intimate ghosts?! He was just some boy! How could she have shared those ghosts with some boy! How could she have let him in so close? She should have known better! That was rule number one: boys are nothing but temporary pastimes! They make for good entertainment for a while and when the fun is over, they get replaced! Sometimes they're just convenient, when you're an ascending music star and he's a star-potential Quidditch player and together you sky rocket the visibility for the both of you!

Or, a nagging, accusing voice remarked on the back of her mind, when you're a petulant brat with daddy issues and he's a lonely, guilt-stricken, redemption-seeking ex-Death-Eater-by-force!

No! She had not seduced him because of his reputation on a whimsical attempt to piss off her father! Had she? That was clearly what he thought… And she couldn't deny that she had been drawn to that forbidden mysteriousness, that troubled detachedness, that hint of dangerousness about him… But it had turned into so much more than that! Hadn't it? She hadn't been thinking about her father at all when those pale grey eyes gazed so intensely at her that she felt like Bluebell Flames were flaring up in her chest. Or when he'd circled his arms tightly around her and it had seemed like an all-powerful Shield Charm that fended off even the curses of her own thoughts. Or when their lips had met in such passionate kisses that put Wildfired Whizz-Bangs to shame. Or when she'd just said the three magic words and yet the charm completely backfired, rending her completely lethargic, defenceless and freezing cold. Wait, no! No way! Not her!

It was amazing how fast you could go from being the most popular and admired student in the school to the most despised and sneered at. People no longer greeted Crystal cheerfully in the corridors; instead they either looked straight ahead as though she weren't there or shot her scornful, disgusted looks, like Ginny Weasley's at the library. Some even seemed to regard her warily and swiftly walk away when she came close, as though she might be some dangerous creature prone to attack at any moment. Now she really knew what it had been like for Draco the whole school year…

No, she couldn't let herself think about him! Crystal had barely seen him all week and had a strong suspicion he was doing his very best to avoid her. He rarely spent any time in the common room, filled most of his evenings with Quidditch practices and gulped down his meals in about five minutes, disappearing out of the Great Hall nearly before most people had taken their second bite.

Not that she was making a great effort to find him, anyway. She was rather focusing her energies in maintaining her twenty-karat smiles in the face of all the frowns around her, and laughing as loud as she could at any chance she got, though with nobody to laugh with her, she was beginning to look like a deranged hyena.

Pansy Parkinson, on the contrary, appeared genuinely blissful on the days that followed her colleague's downfall. She hadn't even bothered to disguise her gloating glee, as she'd asked as soon as Crystal had got back to the common room on the evening of the breakup:

- Oh, Crystal! Why the long face?

- Oh, bite me, Pansy! – she had retorted with a roll of her eyes, all pretence of cordiality gone as she strode directly to the dormitory.

From then on, Pansy could be frequently heard making loud rude insinuations about Crystal's romantic past, to the great amusement of her girl friends, who dutifully erupted in shrill laughter. During one Potions class, when Professor Slughorn was busy helping Neville Longbottom unsticking his hands from the bouncing-spider juice he'd spilt all over his desk, Pansy was commenting with Daphne, while both shot malicious glances at Crystal:

- Well, I for one, I'm not surprised at all, given her history! She's been more passed around than the Weasley girl, and that one we know needs the money!

Before Crystal had time to even think of a response to match hers, mayhem ensued, as Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and most of the Gryffindors turned on Pansy with their wands pointed at her. Daphne swiftly crouched under her desk, but Millicent, Blaise and Kieran Harper quickly placed themselves around Pansy, also with their wands drawn out menacingly.

Professor Slughorn came rushing to their side of the classroom, but he wasn't quick enough to prevent Millicent and Harper from being hit with a couple of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes, Seamus Finnigan to suddenly sprout a pair of antlers and Pansy herself to have all her hair shaved off with an Instant Scalping Hex. When the Potions Master was finally able to restore the order in the classroom, half the class had been sent to the hospital wing and the other half were standing on their chairs to avoid the sea of fuming would-be Draught of the Living Death most of the floor had turned into.

Pansy wasn't the only one commenting, though. More than once, Crystal caught whispers and murmurs in the corridors and classrooms. Once, arriving late, as usual, at History class Thursday morning, Crystal found only two seats available: one next to Draco, at the back of the class, and the other next to Luna Lovegood, nearer to the front. Without hesitating, Crystal stalked, her heels clicking loudly, her hips swaying voluptuously, her head up haughtily, to take the seat next to Luna. This instantly made a couple of Ravenclaw girls murmur. Irritably, Crystal turned on her seat and hissed at them:

- Shhh! People are trying to listen to the ghost, here!

The girls looked rather affronted, and one of them even scoffed:

- Wow, such dedication to the class! Is that why you came to sit at the front, and left your boyfriend all alone at the back?

- Boyfriend? – Crystal sneered, loud enough for Draco to hear – Please! That was nothing. Less than nothing, just a lame fling after one too many Lightning Cherry Vodkas!

She didn't dare glance at the back of the classroom to see the effect of her words, though she did glimpse the triumphant grin on Pansy's face (all her hair had been magically regrown, unfortunately). Meanwhile, Luna took her side, saying to the other girls:

- You can't believe everything you read on the press, you know. That _Daily Prophet_ has a tendency to print rather flimsy stories.

For some reason Crystal didn't quite grasp, everyone in the vicinity found that statement extremely amusing.

Despite all her nonchalance, however, the whole situation was affecting Crystal more than she let on. Her father had, unsurprisingly, attempted to clear the matter, suing the reporter responsible for the story, one Rita Skeeter, for defamation. When she had been unable to produce evidence and her anonymous source declined to come public and testify to the accusations, Ms. Skeeter had been forced to write an apology.

This didn't have great effect on the students at Hogwarts, for Crystal's connection with Malfoy, however fleeting, seemed to have finally branded her as a true Slytherin, as far as the other Houses were concerned. The Slytherins themselves, however, didn't seem to agree. Pansy was revelling in her rival's unpopularity and didn't miss a chance to scorn her. Her gang of friends followed suit and so did most of the younger students, whom she bullied with her Prefect status.

The other eighth year Prefect wasn't exactly treating Crystal much better, acting as though she didn't exist at all. Although she'd never admit it, that was what upset her the most. She found herself wishing he too would try to mock her, would try to hex her, even. At least that would mean she still affected him, that maybe he cared… It took everything she had not to pick a fight, not to try to hurt him back. But then she remembered that sort of behaviour was what had driven him away in the first place. Not to mention that that was what Pansy had been doing from the beginning of the year with her snide remarks about his past, and she was better than that jealous pug-faced viper!

So she kept prancing around like the cold stone corridors were red carpets, shining her winning smiles like the leering faces that passed by were flashing cameras, and throwing her wittiness and cheek like lines in a play she'd rehearsed a thousand times, for the whole school was a stage and this was her part. Her manager couldn't have agreed more, when Crystal called her on the Two-Way Mirror late one evening.

She was sitting in an empty classroom, stroking Cece Diamond's long ears. A transfigured piano was playing a melancholy melody of her own creation, but she had kept shaking off the words that seemed to compose themselves into verses in her head. She couldn't bear to sing them aloud, even to herself, let alone write them in her songbook. The songbook… No, no, no. They didn't deserve her words! Songs, like fights, implied that they mattered, that she cared, and she was done caring!

Still, the piano played on her melancholic music… And she found herself wishing someone was there to listen. That's when she remembered the Mirror. Rummaging in her purse, she took it out and, with a wave of her wand, the music stopped. What time was it back at home? Oh, who cares if I'm interrupting something, she thought, I'm paying her, after all!

- Iz! Iz, you there? – Crystal called into the Mirror.

In a couple of moments, her manager's heavily made-up face appeared in the mirror, her keen dark eyes alight and her bright red lips parted in a wide, all-teeth-showing grin.

- Crystal, darling! – she croaked gleefully in her rasping voice.

- Iz, hey! Look, about this whole dating a Death Eater thing…

- Oh, sweetie, that was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! – Izora interrupted, taking Crystal somewhat by surprise.

- Brilliant?! Do you know they're saying…

- Exactly, dear! They're saying! Honey, hardly anything gets the public more interested than a good girl gone bad! Especially when there's a bad boy in the story!

- But…

- I confess that, for a while there, I did fear this absurd idea to send you to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere was going to erase you from the map. – Izora prattled on, cutting across Crystal, hardly letting her speak – But I should have known that if anyone could take the spotlight anywhere, my favourite little fabulous golden goose could! – at this point, her smile widened even more, if it was possible, and she winked at Crystal, who replied, rather ruefully:

- Well, the spotlight doesn't look so bright from this side, to tell the truth… Nobody's talking to me…

- Sweetie, you don't want them to talk to you…

- I don't?!

- No, you want them to talk about you! Remember that!


	45. Chapter 45 - Dark Times

Chapter 45 – Dark Times

Shortly, a more pressing and disturbing piece of news succeeded Skeeter's apology and drove everything else from the wizarding world's minds: Tom Riddle's body had disappeared from his tomb and wild speculation swiftly ensued, with rumours that Death Eaters on the loose were planning to make him an Inferius, or otherwise found a way to really resurrect the Dark Lord.

People were terrified. The teachers kept reassuring their students, especially the younger ones, that no magic could bring back the dead and that Voldemort was, indeed, very much dead.

Still, everyone was restless and anxious for news. Hundreds of owls arrived with worried letters from home for nearly every student on a daily basis, and worried students wrote back home just as often.

This is why Crystal met a group of preoccupied Ravenclaws on their way from the Owlery early one Saturday morning.

- My uncle works at the Ministry, you know, – a tall girl was saying to their friends – he reckons they're doing it mainly for the impact.

- Of course they are, Serena! – one of the boys replied – Imagine what it will be like if You-Know-Who's body starts appearing at people's houses! It will be like he never died!

- But he did die! – one of the girls Crystal recognised from History class, Latisha something, protested – Potter killed him! It's just that there are a lot of his followers still on the loose and they think using his body will allow them to continue his regime of terror!

At this moment, they noticed Crystal and the five of them stopped talking and stared at her with rather accusing expressions. Among them, Crystal recognised Jason Samuels, one of the boys who, up until recently had often addressed her rather flirtatiously. He definitely wasn't looking flirty now, though.

- What?! – she shot at them – Do I look like I'd be digging out dead bodies to you?!

- I don't know! – Latisha replied scornfully – Maybe that's yours and Malfoy's idea of a romantic evening.

- Yeah? And what's your idea of one? Stuff your sexually frustrated face with carbs and hide behind some dusty old book, thinking how my night is going to be so much more interesting than yours?

Pleased with Latisha's outraged silence, Crystal pushed her way through the middle of the group, as Jason made a loud derisive retort about how Death Eaters like Malfoy were probably the ones behind this whole scheme and the Ministry should never have let them free.

- You call him Death Eater again, and it's me who's going to Avada Kerdava your ass! – Crystal rounded on him, furious.

Glancing at her half-challengingly, half-warily, the Ravenclaws walked swiftly away down the corridor, muttering angrily against Slytherins and the Dark Arts. Crystal resumed her way in the opposite direction, but had hardly taken a few steps when a familiar, drawling voice sneered from a shadowy place at the foot of the stairs to the West Tower:

- Actually, it's Kedavra, Avada Kedavra. – Draco Malfoy informed, stepping from the shadows with his usual smirk – But it's flattering to know you'd be willing to spend your life in Azkaban for me. Oh, but that's right – he slapped his forehead theatrically, as though he'd just remembered something obvious and his smirk became even smugger– you love me!

- Really? You must have misheard me – Crystal replied, instantly affecting a superior expression to match his – What I meant was "I loathe you". Now, if you'll excuse me…

Pushing him briskly out of the way, she began strutting up the steps, her heels clicking determinedly. Sniggering, Draco caught up with her and teased:

- What are you doing here, anyway? Don't tell me you have to send a reply to a concerned letter from your daddy!

- No, I was going to write to yours asking whether he's made any new additions to his collection of human remains, lately.

There were a few moments of heavy silence, as they both continued climbing the stairs, seething. Then Crystal demanded:

- What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to spend Saturday mornings monkeying around on a broom with six other idiots pretending to play Quidditch?

- First of all, I don't "monkey around on a broom"! I fly, and rather well, as you have had the chance to witness, yourself. Second, we don't "pretend to play", we practice, hard, as you and the rest of the school will have the chance to witness on our next match! And third, Weasley booked the pitch for today, so I figured I'd make better use of my time in the castle.

- Following me.

- Don't flatter yourself!

Puffing haughtily, they reached the circular, cold and drafty Owlery, where hundreds of owls nested on perches that rose high up to the very top of the tower. Draco quickly spotted his Eagle Owl on a perch half-way up one wall, pecking what looked like the carcass of a vole. Crystal headed to the opposite side, searching for one of the school owls. She took her time choosing, hoping Draco would hurry up with whatever message he wanted to send and leave. However, he too, seemed to be lingering about, petting his owl leisurely.

Finally, she resigned to call a Tawny Owl and swiftly removed from her purse a yellowish envelope, placed a couple of gold galleons inside, folded it and tied it securely to the owl's leg. When she turned to leave, Draco was standing by the door observing her shrewdly.

Flipping her long honey-coloured hair nonchalantly, she strutted by him and walked out without another word.

Another week of classes went by, as normally as it could be expected. Every day _The Daily Prophet_ announced about half a dozen alleged sightings of Voldemort's Inferius and just as many supposed new leads, which always turned out to be completely groundless. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, spoke publicly to assuage people's fears and Harry Potter was being pestered relentlessly by reporters, almost as though he were personally responsible for securing his defeated enemy's corpse.

Unsurprisingly, in light of those events, Crystal's polemic love life faded from the centre of attentions. As the days passed by, the other Houses' hostility toward her slowly but noticeably subsided and turned into a sort of indifferent acceptance. Crystal suspected that this change wasn't completely independent of the fact that she and Draco continued to display nothing but mutual coldness, especially considering that Skeeter had taken back her story.

Unfortunately, inside her House, the levels of hostility, particularly from the older girls, remained as high as ever, Pansy made sure of that. When her loud, vicious insinuations about Crystal's romantic past ceased to interest the other students, who were clearly more concerned with the grave matters taking place outside of school, Pansy went back to more direct intimidation techniques.

First, she tried to use her Prefect status to hand her rival punishments for everything from taking liberties in the alteration of her school uniform, to wearing too much jewellery. However, she found herself unable to force Crystal to actually carry out her ridiculous punishments, so she began resorting to more vulgar attacks. Once, Crystal arrived at the dormitory to find that the curtains of her four-poster had been closed and turned rock-solid. Resigned to sleep on one of the sofas in the Common Room, she'd been awaken around five a.m. next morning with the Giant Squid banging its tentacles on the wide window that opened to the lake. On another occasion, she'd arrived to find her underwear scattered around the Common Room. She'd had to put up with dirty jokes from a few boys and even had to chase Harper around the whole dungeon and finally hit him with a Trip Jinx to retrieve her plum lacy panties.

- You could report her… - Astoria Greengrass suggested, while helping folding and replacing the underwear in its rightful drawers.

Astoria seemed to be the only Slytherin girl who spoke to Crystal on good terms. Of course, she was always much too scared of Pansy and her own sister to dare talk to her in front of them. Well, in fact she was generally too scared to talk at all in front of them, but Crystal found her company could be agreeable when the others weren't around. She always seemed to hang on to Crystal's every word, generally agreed with any of her ideas and never asked indiscreet questions.

- Nah! Even if I could prove it was her behind all this – Crystal replied, with one of her mischievous smirks creeping up to her lips – what would be the fun in that?

- Humm… What do you mean?

- Oh, you know what they say, A: fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, I'll get you back so bad you'll want to change your name to Nobody and move to Antarctica!


	46. Chapter 46 - Funny Girl

Chapter 46 – Funny Girl

February arrived and with it the announcement of another visit to the village of Hogsmeade scheduled for the third Saturday of the month. The excitement this news elicited among the student body was all the more amplified with the information that a Hogsmeade branch of the popular joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was to open that same week.

The wave of enthusiasm that ensued, however, couldn't possibly account for the bizarre spectacle that met the Slytherin students, who woke up one morning to find their Prefect Pansy Parkinson literally rolling on the floor of their Common Room laughing hysterically. People started gathering around, goggling and sniggering as she laughed and screeched uncontrollably, her legs thrashing energetically, her arms clutched around her stomach. Her friends, utterly perplexed but still quite amused nonetheless, kept asking her what was so funny but she merely shook her head violently, while tears of mirth rolled down her reddened face.

When she didn't seem to calm down after over twenty minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Daphne and Jeanine dragged her to the hospital wing. Pansy thrashed and howled noisily all the way up to the first floor, eliciting more goggling and sniggering from the students passing by on their way to breakfast. Madam Pomfrey was completely at a loss what to make of her condition, as Pansy and all her friends vehemently asserted that there was absolutely no chance that she might have ingested any potion or been hit with any jinx that could explain her behaviour. Nevertheless, the matron prescribed her a spoonful of Glumbumble Treacle, which seemed to abate the inexplicable outburst to some extent, though she kept having frequent fits of giggles all throughout the day, until bedtime.

Next morning, Pansy arrived at the Great Hall once again overcome with inexplicable mirth. By the time she managed to take her place at the Slytherin Table, she had erupted in such an explosion of maniacal laughter that she couldn't even hold a bowl without pouring porridge all over her robes.

While the whole Hall sniggered and laughed at the spectacle, some distance away, at the other end of the table, Crystal was startled by a familiar voice inquiring in her ear:

- What did you do?

She turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting beside her, wearing one of his smuggest smirks and eyeing her with a cunning expression.

- You'll have to be more specific.

- Whatever is happening to Pansy, it has your hand all over it!

- Funny! – she retorted, sarcastically – Did you also go making accusations at her when my underwear was tossed all over the Common Room?

- Why would I? I thoroughly enjoyed that. – Draco replied, with a nasty grin.

- Yeah, I bet it was as far as you ever got to find what's under a girl's robes.

- Now, don't be jealous, Crystal, but I've long known very well what's under a girl's robes.

- You're an ass.

- Yeah, but you love me.

It wasn't until a few days later, during which Pansy continued being afflicted with recurrent bouts of hysteria, that a sixth year Prefect noticed a slight difference in colour between both their badges. On closer inspection, it was finally discovered that Pansy's badge had been being imbibed with Alihotsy Draught, whose fumes were known to induce hysterical laughter.

It goes without saying that, once the effects of the draught had worn off, Pansy was absolutely wrathful and attempted to take down said wrath picking on anyone and everyone she came across, being especially incisive with the person on whom fell her strongest suspicion. However, she seemed to have been discouraged from attempting any more material attacks and settled for resuming her loud, spiteful taunts. She went out of her way mostly to make Crystal out as promiscuous and debouched, every now and again also chancing a jeer about her musical skills.

- She's only famous because of the way she shakes her bum! Everyone knows she can't really sing. – Pansy sneered, to the praise of her gang of friends, during one Potions lesson about powerful restoratives.

- Well, still I don't see 20 thousand-seat venues filling with people wanting to see you shake your bum. – Crystal replied, and was pleased to notice a group of Gryffindor girls nearby, including Ginny Weasley, discreetly snigger as Pansy seemed unable to come up with a comeback.

Not only that, but when Professor Slughorn called both Ginny and Crystal, as well as a couple others, to stay behind at the end of the lesson, the girls caught each other's eye and there was a hint of complicity as they exchanged an eye-roll, as if to say "Not another Slug-Club meeting!". Sure enough, Slughorn proceeded to request their presence later that evening at his office for what he called "a little spot of supper with Hogwarts' current best and brightest".

As Hermione Granger resumed grilling the Potions Master about some legend-like super elixir that was supposed to cure the effects of long-lasting brain-addling spells, Crystal saw her opportunity to leave the classroom, and found herself glad for an excuse to spend an evening away from her House table and Common Room.

When the sun began to set on that cold afternoon, Crystal put on her fuchsia fitting short robes, exchanged her black school hat for a furry one with glittering silver stars, adorned her honey-coloured braids with silvery ribbons and marched on her seven-inch heels for Slughorn's office.

About a dozen people gathered at a round table placed right at the centre of the room, cheerfully feasting on pheasant, lamb, pork, and all the other delicacies Slughorn was always proud to provide. In Crystal's opinion, this was one of the few downsides of Slughorn's elitist dinner parties, the abundance of meat and general heaviness of the food. She pecked at the scarce bits of vegetables from the courses she deemed less fatty.

Still, it was a pleasant evening, with everyone rather in high-spirits. So much so that, after dinner was finished, they sat for a long while on the plush sofas in front of the fire, simply enjoying cheerful conversation. Crystal found herself laughing heartily at a fifth year Hufflepuff girl's anecdote about the ghoul her grandfather found in the attic wearing her grandmother's girdle. After a couple of glasses of old mead, Crystal even volunteered to play Neville Longbottom's grandmother in his reenactment of when his grandfather put a fanged gerbil in her handbag, as a practical joke. She even ventured to share a story of her own, of how she'd have the M n' Ms wear wigs and make-up and act as backup dancers in shows she'd put on for her dolls.

- And it was really funny, because they couldn't wear clothes, so we spent hours adding glitter and beads to pillows and towels to make their outfits. And they were really cute, too! – Crystal was telling, highly amused with the memory – And daddy never understood why he'd sometimes wake up or get out of the shower looking like a sparkly rainbow!

Either the thought of austere Mr. Bancroft sparkling or that of glittering house-elves doing dance routines seemed to amuse the audience immensely. When Professor Slughorn's roaring laughter finally subsided, Crystal caught Hermione Granger's eye and found her positively beaming at her. Slughorn proceeded to inquire how she'd gone from little shows for dolls to full performances for real-life audiences and Crystal was pleased to be able to talk about her career without anyone asking about her parents, her love life or any other subject she wasn't really willing to answer questions about.

Soon, the good host began offering hot cocoa around, which Crystal declined, on account of having to watch her figure.

- Oh, come on, Crystal, it's just a mug of hot cocoa, not a Swelling Solution. – Hermione said, in a quite friendly tone. Taking a second mug from the trey, she walked up to Crystal, forced the mug into her hands and sat on the place next to her, adding with a chuckle – You should give it a try, I promise it won't make you look any less like a witchy Barbie version of Pippi Longstocking.

- I have no idea what you just said, Encyclopaedia, so I'm just going to assume it was your idea of a witty reference to my fabulousness. – Crystal replied attempting nonchalance, but unable to contain an equally amused smile.

Hermione chuckled lightly then looked back at her colleague as though deliberating whether or not to say something, which didn't go unnoticed. Already imagining some more criticism about her connection with Malfoy coming her way, Crystal demanded, surly:

- What?

- Oh, er... I never did congratulate you on your philanthropy award, did I?

That had been months ago, where was this coming from? Somehow, the mental question must have been etched on her face, because Hermione went on, slowly:

- I mean, it's a very good thing that you use your celebrity status and influence to support social causes...

Crystal snorted.

- You know I didn't really earn that, right?

- Oh, I'm sure you're just being modest, Crystal.

- Sweetie, have you met me? That word's not even in my vocabulary.

Hermione seemed to become a bit put off, but then perked up again and pushed on:

- Well, anyway, there is a project that I would like to talk to you about and that I think you'll find quite close to your heart...

And for the remaining half hour of the evening, Crystal sat there listening to her classmate speak excitedly with a passion perhaps fiercer than what she displayed even in class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, dear readers! Again, thank you for your interest, I know you've been taking a look at the new chapters and that makes me very happy. I was kind of hoping for a bit more feedback, so if you have any ideas, thoughts, criticism, predictions, you know, drop me a line ;)**

**I'm sure you've all realised what project Hermione has in mind, haven't you? What do you think of Pansy's behaviour? And Crystal's? And who do you think is going to come around first, Crystal or Draco?**

**Well, good reads, everyone! :D**


	47. Chapter 47 - Dark (He)arts

Chapter 47 – Dark (He)arts

On February fourteen, there was a considerably higher amount of giggling and sighing than usual upon the arrival of the mail. Up and down each of the four House tables, girls were nearly swooning over soppy Valentine's Day cards and heart-shaped boxes of bonbons and whatnot. Couples exchanged pathetic smitten looks and absurdly attempted to eat their breakfast all the while holding their hands. It was sickening, Crystal thought.

She sat at the Slytherin Table with her usual low-fat, sugar-free cinnamon-flavoured cappuccino, looking rather bored, sulky, even, for someone surrounded by about three dozen cards, more than a few boxes of chocolates, something that highly resembled a jewellery box wrapped in glittering purple paper and embellished with a splendid silvery ribbon, and a slightly creepy dancing stuffed unicorn the size of a beach ball with little hearts for pupils.

Problem was, most of these gifts were either from infatuated, faceless fans from far away, or not-so-faceless, but rather pertinacious, wearisome overly-obsessive admirers like Chase Goggleby, who, alone, was responsible for nearly twenty cards, two of the biggest boxes of chocolates and the splendidly wrapped package. From senders inside the castle, there were only a few unsigned cards, which, based on the rather childlike handwriting, Crystal suspected were from some shy younger students; and one from Kieran Harper with a gross poem undoubtedly of his own creation:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My wand is hard wood,_

_Wanna do magic with you._

- That's quite a harvest, Crystal! – came the loud taunting voice of Pansy Parkinson from a little further up the table – I expect you'll have a rather busy day, keeping all those lovers satisfied.

- I see you've got a couple of cards there, too, Heartburn. Why so few? Did you run out of imagination for writing nice things to yourself? – Crystal replied, casually playing with the stuffed unicorn, which, incidentally, began a rather offensive dance, whereupon it shook its behind rudely in the direction of Pansy and her gang.

Pansy, however, didn't seem put off, and continued sneeringly and as loudly as ever:

- You should be getting started with all those dates soon, or you'll never get to the end of the line in time for the visit to Hogsmeade! Or will you meet them all at the same time?

- Oh, you don't need to worry, Little Miss Frigid, I'll let you and your wand have the dorm all to yourselves for as long as you need.

Chuckling smugly at the scandalised look on Pansy's face, Crystal began unwrapping the jewellery box-shaped package, which indeed revealed to be an old-looking velvety black jewellery box. She opened it at once, to find inside a pair of magnificent green opal pendant earrings that seemed to glitter in the pale morning light.

- I do confess I'm disappointed, Crystal. – came yet another sneering voice from behind her – Where's your "I love you!" card for me?

Crystal immediately turned to send him on his way with one of her witty, sarcastic retorts, but as she did, Draco's eyes found the shimmering green earrings and widened in horror, and he cut across her, demanding brusquely:

- Who sent you that?!

- Now, don't be jealous, Draco, but I…

- I'm serious, Crystal! Who sent you that?! – he insisted, with an absolutely horrified expression, then positively shouted, when Crystal made to grab her present – Don't touch it!

Everyone in the Great Hall was now staring at the two of them, watching eagerly and sniggering at what they perceived, like Crystal had, to be a fit of jealousy. Draco swiftly closed the jewellery box and, careful to keep it securely shut, clumsily re-wrapped it with the purple paper.

- Hey! You have no right to take my fans' presents away! – Crystal protested, angrily.

- Shut up! – Draco snapped. With a quick wary glance at the curious faces observing them, he hissed – C'mon, let's talk somewhere else.

Crystal, seething, followed him out of the Great Hall, and taunted as soon as they were out of earshot and making their way up the marble staircase:

- Okay, don't think I don't know what this is about! You're just mad because you know you lost your chance with the hottest girl in school and don't have the balls to admit you want her back!

- That's not what this is about! – Draco snapped, impatiently – God, you're so caught up in your delusion of adoration you don't even realise when someone's trying to kill you!

Determinedly ignoring the blow his words struck to her chest, she sneered with a roll of her eyes:

- Wow, paranoid much? I realise this may be news to you, but not everybody is always trying to kill everybody, alright? Now give me my new earrings!

- Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to the dungeons? – came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, as she appeared hurrying down the corridor from her office – You are not planning to skip class again, are you Ms. Bancroft?

- No, Professor, we'll go in a minute. Draco was just about to give me a Valentine's Day present. – Crystal replied with one of her winsome grins.

Draco paled and looked at Crystal like she'd just signed his death sentence, as McGonagall glanced at the black jewellery box in his hand and pursed her lips. Fortunately, she didn't stay to see the exchange or demand to see what the box contained, like he'd feared for a moment, and instead walked away with a mere reminder that romance was no excuse to cut classes.

- Are you trying to make them all think I'm trying to kill you too? – Draco rounded furiously on Crystal as soon as McGonagall had disappeared.

- What's with all this killing talk?! Why would anyone think you're trying to kill me?! What the hell is up with you?!

Draco swore, then sighed heavily. He glanced back up the corridor, where students were now making their way to their classrooms. Pulling Crystal by the elbow, he got the two of them into a nearby broom cupboard, placed a Muffliato Charm on the door and explained wearily:

- Crystal, those earrings match exactly a necklace that I… saw at Borgin & Burke's some time ago…

- So?

- So that's a Dark Arts shop, it sells Dark Artefacts! The necklace was Cursed to kill those who so much as touched it, and those earrings don't look much safer!

- Pfff! Why would anyone try to kill me? I'm adorable! – Crystal scoffed, but she couldn't quite disguise her uneasiness.

- Who sent you these? – Draco inquired again quietly.

- I… huh, I must've dropped the card. But I could swear they were from Goggleby.

- Who's Goggleby?

- Chase Goggleby. He's a bit of a stalker, keeps asking me to marry him… So, you see, he'd never try to kill me!

- He could've been trying to put you under the Imperius Curse or something of the sort! – Draco countered, visibly perturbed.

- I doubt he even knows what that is! He's kind of retarded, really. – Crystal dismissed, but Draco still looked very preoccupied, which made her uneasiness grow. – You really think those are cursed?

Carefully, he opened the lid of the box just a little and in the near-darkness of the small broom cupboard, the opal earrings glimmered ominously green.

- Definitely! – he whispered.

- And I just told McGonagall you'd given them to me! – Crystal realised, with a pang of guilt – Dammit! Okay, no worries, we just have to "uncurse" them!

- You can't "uncurse" a Dark artefact, Crystal! – Draco retorted with a hint of deride in his tone. – Usually, the only way to break these kind of curses is by destroying the object, you see.

- Oh, that's a shame! I bet they'd look totally wicked with my new robes… Anyway, how do we destroy them, then?

- Well, the safest way would probably be a goblin-made blade, you know, but a powerful curse should do it, too. I think I know one…

- No way! You're not using Dark Magic, Draco! You're staying clean, remember?

- Do you have a goblin-made blade, then? – he asked, rather brusquely.

- Not yet, but I'll find one. Meanwhile, we've got to keep these hidden, somewhere they can't hurt anybody. Any ideas where that can be?

Twenty minutes later, they were coming back down the stairs, finally making their way to the dungeon for Potions class.

- You do realise this is only a temporary solution. – Draco observed seriously, before they reached the classroom door.

- I know. I'll find a goblin-made blade, somehow.

- I meant the bigger problem. – he insisted, stopping and turning to face her. The expression on his face was graver beyond his eighteen years. – Crystal, someone out there is trying to hurt you, you see.

She looked away for a moment, then sighed, then looked back at him. Straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin, she stated:

- Yeah, I got that. But I can either freak out about it or stay cool and try to sort it out.

- What're you going to do, then?

- I'm going to talk to Iz as soon as we finish classes today and get my security team to do their job.

Draco nodded, looking slightly more reassured. And then that tortured expression that Crystal had come to associate with his thoughts of his dark past flashed across his face for a moment, and he seemed about to say something. Crystal looked at him rather expectantly, waiting, willing him to open up, and found herself reaching for his clenched fist, but he suddenly turned and, knocking briskly on the door, went into the classroom. She followed, preoccupied with the terrible gift, yes, but suddenly not so bitter about Valentine's Day anymore.


End file.
